


SOM Mature Scenes

by whenlovesurvives123



Series: The Shadows [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Drug Use, F/M, Fights, Forced Orgasm, Forced Seduction, Loki Angst, Loki-centric, M/M, Multi, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: All of the mature scenes from Strife Of Misfortune will be posted here as well as from future books of the Shadow/Misfortune series





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and supporting me. Before we begin I wanted to clarify a few things. My story follows the marvel timeline, starting from Loki's fall through the bi-frost in Thor 1 and ending with Infinity Wars. 
> 
> A glimpse of Ragnarok

A flash of black clouds came running across the skies, trampling over the blue hue till nothing remained of its existence. From its mouth came the lashes of nature. Rain. They came storming out of the heavens, shooting into the world like raging bullets. One could hear the tumultuous wrath of nature as it tore through its own body, gutting itself of all of its riches and pillaging itself from existence. It bashed it's hand into the earth, wrenching free those hellish seas of fire. It spewed from its prison, torching the trees and munching on the leaves.

Then there came that wretched howl from the rain again. Drop! Crash! Boom! Resonated the angry droplets as they slammed into the world, knocking into skyscrapers and frying nearby cars. Those buildings quaked helplessly in their attempt to remain upright. Their facades blasted away by the punishing rain.

But those withering towers weren't the only victims of the heavens. They came to torment those lifeless flesh swaddled in crimson death. The heroes' fleshy bodies were left behind to appease the gods- Fashioning the streets like mangled slabs of meat. Their skin was wrenched from their bodies, dangling in the mouth of the storm. With rotting faces and broken carcasses, their once lively forms were shriveled beyond recognition.

From afar the horizon illuminated with fire as it raced across the rough seas. Emerging from the smoke was a monster of legend, having hair of flames and eyes of gold horror. Fires prowled around his feet with every step he took, breathing life into their numbers. He answered to Surtur, his name gushing red with the many lives he took. And wielding his fire sword, he sought to lay his claim upon the realm.

Riding on his shoulder was a woman with skin like green algae and eyes the color of blood. Rei was her name. And parading a mischievous smirk upon her face, she cooed over the carnage- seeing bloody carcasses and entrails litter the streets, creating a beautiful sangria path for her as if to exalt her fine work.

Then there came a flurry of explosive sounds erupting from the east. And turning her gaze, she came face to face with the source. Her comrades, she watched as they annihilated one another. A woman like a dancing flame whipping in the wind stormed through the city, colliding with that metallic menace otherwise known as Doctor Doom. With a clang, the girl was propelled backwards, smacking onto a collapsing tower. Her flesh becoming as red as her name. Asta. On the ground a man raced towards her aid, his black tendrils casting a shadow upon his ghostly pale face. Loki was his name.

Rei chuckled, watching as that fearsome juggernaut of a man clashed into Loki, forcing him away from his lover. Thanos loomed over him like a shadow before bashing his face, burying the world in his blood.

She watched as his life essence gushed from him in thick strong currents, the red squirting from the abrasions spoiling his face. He looked much like one of the dead with all that red splattered on his flesh. Loki will be dead soon. The woman thought.

Raising her head, she then turned her gaze to those ghoulish slugs emerging from the north. With rotting sagging flesh and droopy jaws, they've aroused her fascination- Being the perfect incarnation of terror. She applauded as they ripped a hole into the city, mangling fleeing civilians and giving rise to more of their numbers. And they moved as one mind, pillaging and destroying with Hela, Loki's daughter, being the heart of the hive.

Beyond her army was a beast with massive claws and fearsome jaws. He catapulted through the city, shredding the skies and ground with his razor sharp teeth. A wolf he was, endowed with the name Fenrir, one that reeked of horror.

 

Rei's gaze then shifted to another beast. His eyes were like raging seas with teeth that could curse one to an eternal sleep. With wide jaws he gnashed into the land of the living, killing civilians and saving his uncle for last. Thor. He gobbled the man, smashing his bones and eating him whole. "Good Jormungardr..." Rei praised.

 

This was the end. She thought with outstretched arms, embracing the cataclysm crushing the earth. With closed eyes she listened to the symphony playing around her, that sweet music only chaos could bring. She danced to the rhythms of the hungry fires and hissing rain. Rei drunk from the cup of those who fled, of those who died and will die. It was the sweetest taste that has ever swaddled her tongue.This was what she wanted.

 

She then captured a glimpse of Asta, the catalyst behind her victory. Rei watched as her fiery dandelion eyes dimmed with the death of their enchanting glow. Looking up, the woman gazed upon the man who held her, his arms snaked around her in a futile attempt to keep her alive. Rei was astonished that he was still breathing. Blood spilled from his pulverized face and death hung in his midst. He will die soon. Rei thought as she sashayed towards the man. "When all else fails one can only look towards death for relief. Isn't that right Loki?" She taunted, stepping over a heap of flesh that used to be Tony Stark. "To die or not to die, don't you wish that was the question? The girl brought this onto you and you brought this onto her." Rei stated, aloof to his despair. "Your union will always be remembered as an infection, the disease that brought creation to ruins."

 

"You have not won yet!" Loki said cuttingly, allowing his vitriol anger seep through in the form of tears.

 

Kneeling beside him she said, "Are you that pathetically foolish? I've won the day Asta met you."

 

Rei's story was complete. But one can't grasp the complexity of the story from starting at its ending. No, not even voicing the beginning, the days Asta stalked the halls of Asgard would satisfy one's curiosity.

 

One must start in the middle, the day Loki fell into the bi-frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Sorry that it was so graphic. I promise the story won't always be this graphic though it will get graphic from time to time, especially when we move closer to Civil War.
> 
> So I have a few more warnings I wanted to say to you guys. I will be writing my own depictions of Civil War, Ragnarok, and Infinity Wars. I will use the comics and movies for references and the mythology but the whole idea will not be identical or close to the other versions.
> 
> Also, as you all know my story incorporates erotic elements. I wanted to warn you that majority of those chapters are extremely important chapters. I add a lot important information into them. Additionally, majority of them will be based on kink.
> 
> Thank you again for supporting me!


	2. The Coming(Some Smut)

The girls sat in Aqua's car, smoking and venting their woes. The interior was filled with the malodorous fumes. "Can I crash at your place for a while?" Egypt asked before taking a puff. "I can't stay with Rebecca. Please say yes."

"Coming to my house won't change anything." Aqua responded before exhaling a wisps of smoke. "And besides Jane won't let you stay. She's not your biggest fan remember?"

"How can I forget." Egypt groaned.

Aqua started the ignition and the car roared to life. It rumbled and purr, so eager and ready for the drive. "Why not crash at Ricky's place?" She suggested.

"One step into his place and I'll be leaving with fucking Herpes."

"Oh come on he's not that bad." She replied.

"Don't lie you know he's a fuckboy. He slept with ten girls in one night last week. And you know Ricky won't let me stay for free." Egypt tossed her cigarette. "I don't know about you but I like not giving HPV."

"Just jack him a few times and he'll let you stay."

Egypt sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

The girls arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to the 50th floor. The large ballroom was crowded. The smell of drugs and sex enchanted the air. The girls could barely make out the people's' faces, engulfed by shadows, only the tiny thread of light gave a face to the dancing bodies.

Music bounced off the walls. A tornado of noise struck Egypt's ears. She felt the bass thump in her chest. They soon became lost in the sea of people.

The party was divided into three sections: the drunk dancers on the dance floor, the lustful teens dry humping in the corners, the stoners sitting at the tables.

Egypt choose the drugs. She sat at a table where Aqua's cousin, Josh and his girlfriend, Priyanka sat. They stiffened in her presence A void devoured the hue in their eyes, replaced it with dread. Their discomfort radiate onto her skin. Egypt grimaced and they looked away.They weren't the only people afraid of her. Everyone was afraid of her. They would be stupid not to.

Josh handed her a roll and she inhaled the content. The flakes course through her nose and invaded her bloodstream. Her nose burned. It was delicious. She sniffled and wiped at her nose, felt the drug taking its toll. Smiling she relaxed into her seat. Her limbs tingled and a flood of dopamine surged through her body. The music blaired. Egypt found herself on the dance floor. Taking and downing a cup of beer she began to dance. Her movements were provocative and sultry.

Egypt's head felt fuzzy. Her narcotic state caused the room to tremble and triple. But she continued to dance, swaying her hips and popping her chest. There was no end to the seduction. Her body dripped with sex. She dared anyone to come play with fire. Soon heads began to turn. There was hunger in the boys' eyes. A maddening lust. She saw something else too. Fear. Egypt snickered. They were wary of the lion's nest. The boys should be. Egypt doesn't play, she bites.

She continued to teased them with her curves. There was nothing more thrilling than tampering with a boy's lust. She whipped her hair and grabbed at her dress teasing. Soon a pair of hands conquered her waists and a thick bulge poked at her buttocks. Egypt grind into the boy's pelvis, fueling his excitement.

Egypt turned slightly and found Ricky grinding into her. His member swelled through his jeans, begging to be released. If it weren't for the drugs Egypt would've shoved him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, danced against his body. She felt his warm breath against her ear. It was spiced with indulgence.

Egypt laced her fingers around his belt buckle. "I got something better in mind." She said before leading him through the throng.

She shoved him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Egypt slipped her tongue into his mouth, sampling his threshold. Their tongues intermingle in a dance. She nibbled on his bottom lip. Pulling Ricky's shirt over his head, she glided her hands down his taut flesh, admiring his masculine form. She kissed his neck. He grind his meaty member into her. Egypt unbuckled his pants. It collapsed around his ankles.

"You wanna fuck me don't you?" Egypt stroked his organ through his boxers, moving her fingers vigorously over the fabric, stroking roughly with such swiftness.

"Hell yeah." The eagerness in his voice caused her to laugh. Egypt continued to enhance his lust. A groan danced upon his lips. She knew he desired her. His member twitched and grew in size.

"You are my bitch." Egypt whispered, plucked his strings as if he were an instrument, a toy for her amusement to be used and discard later. She jacked him faster, harder. Her fingers became raw against the fabric. With a growl, Ricky expelled his seed. His nectar soaked his boxers. "Awww" Egypt taunted. "Too bad it won't be tonight."

"what?" Ricky asked, his intoxication and climax made him slightly delirious. Egypt chuckled, saw the ghost of his lust within his hazel eyes.

"I need a place to crash. Expect me tonight."

Egypt disappeared into the collage of colors. To the ocean of people surrounding her. At the far end of the room Egypt saw the woman again. Her skin was as green as moss, her eyes a red wine, her slender body was clad in black leather. She strut through the crowd> she paraded her signature look, a smile of wicked deceit. A dubious shadow of black lingered around her.

The girl disappeared and reappeared in front of Egypt. Her red pools washed over Egypt's face. She saw her reflection drown in them. The green woman touched Egypt's forehead and polluted her mind with visions of a man with raven hair and menacing greenish aura. His actions were heinous and buried park avenue with his wrath. Egypt gasped and the girl as well as the vision vanished. She stumbled backwards. She knew that man. His face used to haunt her dreams. Bestowed her with beautiful nightmares, surely he was a fragment of her imagination, as was the girl and the images.

Egypt spotted Aqua near the windows gazing at the city. She joined her, anxiously observed the world below. She had a gut wenching feeling that she hadn't seen the last of his face.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, noticing the fear sketched upon Egypt's face. A title never associated with her name. She was always the instiller of fear. "Need an aspirin?"

Egypt shook her head and gazed into her greenish blue eyes, the color of the open seas. "I think something's gonna happen."

"I hope not." Aqua replied lightheartedly. "Last thing I need is for Jane to be all over this place." She lit a cigarette.

"She won't." Egypt replied. But something else will. She thought. Eight hours later the sun broke free from it's chains and rose from the horizon. It's presence slaughtered the dead of the night. Egypt stretched her arms. Her head ached. It felt like her temples were being bashed by a hammer. She groaned. Egypt hated her hangover. Turning her attention to the window she saw her nightmare unfold.


	3. Dark Worlds(Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egypt's dream sequence

Egypt woke up to the presence of night. The room was draped in veils of lunar light. It's silver curtains radiated through the window. She walked towards the window and beheld the glowing orb. A full moon. A halo of milky light encircled the moon. Egypt sighed peacefully and felt the arm's of the orb upon her. It's silver fingers glided over her black rivers of hair. Dark clouds moved beneath the sphere, stretching across the black sky like fingers. Her ears suddenly twitched. She heard a soft creak. Egypt spun around and looked into the darkness, saw a faint outline of a man.

"Who's there?". She asked. The figure walked towards her, stepping into the light. The moonlight painted his reflect and shimmered in his sapphire eyes.

Loki gazed upon her. His eyes were empty of the darkness they once possessed. He stripped out of his clothes. First casting his cloak to the floor and pulling his tunic over his head. "How do I know you?" She asked as Loki advanced towards her. The moon licked his body and glistened in his hair. Egypt's hands fell upon his strong chest. His skin was smooth like marbles. Her fingers trailed over his taut abdomen. His skin bore a silky smoothness. Egypt cooed over his reflection. She nibbled on her bottom lip. She needed to kiss him.

"Why do I know you?" Egypt whispered while caressing his body. She desired his touch. The feel of his warm embrace. The very touch of his flesh sent shocking waves of pleasure through her being. Loki wrapped his hand around her small waist. His right hand tangled into her mane. She leaned into his hand, relishing his warmth. It was comforting and familiar. He leaned closer. Her breasts were pressed against his strong body.

"Who are-" Loki silenced her with his lips. There was so much longing in the kiss. So much bottled up passion that sent Egypt's head reeling. The past events were erased from her mind. All that remained was this beautiful stranger and his lips and his body pressed to hers. She drunk from his passion if only to ease the fire that burned in her core. It was lust she felt. Egypt felt desire beyond comprehension. She loved the feel of it. The taste of it.

Egypt moaned deeply. Each sigh was peppered with excitement. Egypt couldn't pull away. She needed this. She needed to feel this stranger's lips. Needed to melt into this kiss and disappear into the bliss. This man felt so unreal, so right and wrong. His hands caressed her body, brought her excitement to new heights. Egypt moaned into Loki's lips and took more from the kiss. She kissed the very man who grabbed her, the very man who plagued her world with chaos. All reason left her mind. She took a bite out of his enchantments. Loki tasted sweeter than any forbidden fruit. She hungered for more.

Her lips escaped to his chin and trailed kisses down his neck. He brought her lips back to his. His touch dripped with such erotism. Sex lingered in his touch. Egypt moaned and felt her loins swelter. "I need you." She whispered. Her womb seared. Egypt excitement bubbled between her legs. She needed to feel him inside of her. The need intensified with each sultry moan, each teasing caress and kiss.

Her desire whirled at the place behind her pubic bone. She hungered to feel this stranger rooted deep inside of her. Egypt entertained the thought, imagined the feel of his lips upon her clitoris. The very thought caused her flesh to tingle with inflamed excitement.

He broke the kiss, leaving Egypt breathless. Her hands still clung to his body. "You are so beautiful." His voice was suave. "The moon of my life."

"The sun of my world." Egypt replied instinctively. "My heaven and stars."The words felt right to say. Automatic. What inspired those words to leave her lips, Egypt would never know. She didn't care to know. She only cared about this moment, cared about this beautiful stranger enchanting her fantasies. Loki pulled Egypt's nightgown over her head. Her voluptuous breasts spilled into view. Her dark nipples were taut and ready and she encouraged him to take her. "Do what you want with them." Egypt insisted. His hands lingered upon her flesh. He beckoned her lust, fondling and gently teasing them. The man explored her body, pinching, caressing and massaging her nipples. Egypt shivered at the feel of his mouth upon her breasts. His tongue, so silky and hot toyed with her nub. Her lips dropped to form that perfect o. The mark of ecstasy. Her lashes fluttered in a dreamy haze, his tongue was savory and moist. She felt it massaging her nipples, flicking, chewing and kissing with such mouthwatering expertise.

Egypt purred blissfully. Loki sucked more aggressively. Intense pleasure swirled in her breasts. He titillated her arousal. She could feel her need raving in her canal, begging to be stuffed and satiated.

But the man continued his erotic torture. Loki licked and kissed his way to her other breast and spent ample time pleasuring it. Egypt grabbed at his hair. "Please..." She whispered. She didn't know what she was asking for. She didn't know why she was begging. Egypt only knew that she needed to beg, needed to stroke the discomfort between her legs. The tension resonated through her entire body. Her legs wobbled. Her womb seared with milk. Pools of moisture poured from her genitals. The man fed her arousal, lightly grazing her pantied-covered sex with his fingers.

Loki picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. The cool bed sheets swaddled her nude reflection. He was upon her, covering her body with his. Their lips locked in a moment of passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, felt his length probing her folds. Her hips met his. Egypt quivered from the feel of his shaft against her. Her body drooled for his, painting it with her scent. Loki returned to favor, allowing his swollen length to caress her clitoris. It throbbed, far too eager to be touched.

Loki's lips trailed down her body, kissing the creases of her breasts and french kissing her belly button. Egypt giggled as he kissed her inner thigh, prolonging his arrival. His lips inched closer to her garden. The man engulfed the perfumes of her sex, inhaling it. He pressed his lips to the silk and vigorously sucked her covered clit. Egypt exhaled, eyes wide, back arching from the powerful sensations. He licked her hard, flattening his tongue against the fabric. The agony was almost too much. She imagined the feel of his breath against her naked flesh, his tongue tantalizing her folds. She edged closer just from her thoughts alone. The man then removed her underwear and tossed it aside.

He stretched her legs even wider and gazed at her exposed arousal. Her excitement pulsed and raced down her vagina. With one finger he tapped her clitoris, provoking a sigh from her lips. He feathered his fingers down her vulva, stroking her bud and prying at her entrance. Minutes flew by before he gathered Egypt to his mouth. He buried his face in her wet genitals, slurping at her liquid zeal. The man snarled her clitoris into his mouth. Her passion crashed in the wake of his lips. Egypt couldn't silence her sobs, her salacious cries of ecstasy. His fingers gathered at her lush entrance. He pried her wide for him, pumping his fingers into her canal. She was so hot and savory inside, her heat leaked onto his hand and smeared on his face. Egypt's legs trembled with each pump of his hand. One could hear the sloshing chants of her wetness, hear how easily his fingers slid into her.

The pleasurable pressure continued to build, it burst with each plunge of his fingers. He charmed her inner walls, causing them to convulse around him. Her hips buckled and his thrust became faster, shorter and rougher. Egypt screamed her pleasure. "Oh god!" She exhaled. The sensations continued to rise. Egypt was almost there. Loki continued to seduce her flower, sucking and plunging to match her passion.

The tension bubbled. Became more intense. She thrashed her head. Chest twitching, stomach rippling, toes curling, Egypt released her liquid lust. She felt the waves zoom through her body. The stranger devoured her orgasm. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue explored her salty world. He mauled at her hole, parched for her essence. Egypt breathed heavily. Her ebony flesh glew with the last of her release.

Loki climbed on top of her, straddling her body. He captured her lips. Egypt tasted herself. The mere act was shamelessly intoxicating. She devoured the spice of her lust from his lips. Loki then kissed her chin before lowering his lips to her ear. "I love you..." He whispered. It didn't feel strange. It was as though she was used to hearing the words, used to hearing his voice proclaim it. But she wasn't. This man was a stranger. It was her nonchalant attitude that disturbed her more than the words themselves.

Loki kissed her ear before resuming. "But why...?" She felt a cool drift slither through her from his words. Suddenly, his voice became harsh, deprived of the gentleness it once had. Egypt didn't know how to react to the change. She remained still beneath him, not daring to breath or speak at all. There was something monstrous in his words. It scared her.

Outside a shadow consumed the moon. The crimson slowly devoured the sphere, crawling on its face till nothing remained of his previous appearance. The blood red summoned the ghouls of night. Egypt heard an eerie howl coming from all directions. The cries became more grotesque till they devolved into ear-piercing guttural wails. Egypt panicked. Her heart jumped in her chest, threatening to escape its cage. The screams became louder! She heard the gruesome sounds of ripping flesh, heard the wails shred into the night.

A swamp of red rolled into the room. Shadows rose from the smoke like vengeful apparitions. Egypt could hear their groans, see their appearances distort and their flesh melt off. Her heart drummed against Loki's chest. He seemed unaware of the moment. The screams went unnoticed. He couldn't distinguish the revenants from the walls.

"Why?!" Loki spat his thunder. She heard the darkness, felt it roll off his tongue. It didn't sound like him. It breathed just as he breathed. It had a mind of its own. Egypt trembled beneath his body. What was happening?! The screams continued. It felt like her ears were being split in two. "Why did you betray me Asta?" Egypt didn't understand.

"What do you mean?!" Egypt asked. "What's going on?!" She shook uncontrollably. Loki then lifted his head and revealed his face. Blue eyes no longer stared back at her but demonic black eyes. Egypt screamed. She saw her demise in those eyes. She felt her demise around her neck. Loki seized her throat. He crushed the oxygen from her neck. Egypt's eyes flew wide. She couldn't breath! She clawed at his hands. Her lungs burned. They were going to burst! She could feel the pressure exploding in her head. Loki tightened his grip. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!" She patted the nightstand beside her. There was nothing! Nothing! She couldn't breath. Tears escaped her eyes. He wouldn't release her. Finally she felt something. She grabbed the object and bashed it against his head. The glass shattered and sprinkled her face. Loki released her and she ran out the room, coughing and struggling to breath.

Egypt ran into the living room. Darkness swaddled the place. Only the blood red light could be seen. It spread across the room like fire. That's when Egypt saw her.Aqua's bloody reflection. Egypt screamed before covering her mouth. Her blue eyes were wide and lifeless. Crimson splattered her skin. Her hair and clothes were tainted with death. She drowned in a pool of her own blood. Egypt nearly vomited, seeing her body entrails spill out of her body. "Aqua!." She cried. Her nausea erupted out of her as she screamed and cried.

Loki appeared in the room and snatched at Egypt. She dodged him and ran out the front door . A fountain of scarlet sprayed over the world. Body entrails infested the streets. The air reeked from the scattered human remains. They were the heroes remains. Egypt nearly tripped over a dismembered head. She looked at it. It resembled the blond haired man she feared.

His eyes bulged from it's sockets. His thin tissues toiled to keep them in place. Blood drained from his ears and neck and onto the ground. Loki then appeared and stormed towards her. She ran. The warm summer breeze altered into the frigid hands of winter. They sliced into her skin as she ran. They felt like knives against her naked body.

Egypt shrieked at the sight of Tony's entrails. Everywhere she turned, Loki would be there, his hellish eyes seething malice . She couldn't hide. Couldn't run from him. He was always there. Egypt ran down 42nd street, the city was fashioned in ruins. It was damned with the eerie presence of red. the skyscrapers were destroyed and empty. It was a ghost town.

There were impaled corpses in the distance. Someone was walking towards her. The woman emerged from the night. A malign smirk formed on her green face, she appeared to be holding a dismembered head. The head was the spitting image of Egypt. Her breath hitched in her throat.

She turned on her heels and saw Loki standing before her. Creatures roared in his black eyes. He grabbed her before she could flee. His grip felt like pure fire against her skin. No!" Egypt shouted. Snapping his fingers a white collar formed on her neck. He pulled it. The leather bit into her neck, choking her. Loki threw her onto the cold concrete. The rough earth scraped her skin and caused her to bleed. Egypt saw the manifestation of darkness. The shadows increased.

"Why did you betray me?!" Loki yelled once more, slamming his hand hard on her backside. Egypt lamented. Her flesh stung. He continued his brutal punishment, slapping and slamming his hand against her behind. She screamed. Hot tears boiled in her eyes. There was no end to the abuse. There was no end to her tears. Her skin burned raw. Loki slapped her buttocks again, drawing angry welts to sully her flesh. Her skin rippled from the pain. Loki then pinned her down, thrusting her arms behind her back. He gripped them tightly, cutting her circulation. He positioned himself at her entrance. Loki wedged the broad head of his shaft into her canal. Egypt cried in agony.

He continued to shove his massive girth into her, over stretching her vagina. Her body strained to take him. She felt like she was being ripped in half. His engorged meat pushed further inside her, forcing its way through her cervix. Egypt growled like a wounded animal. It was too much! He was overstuffing her. Her canal swelled with his member. Egypt tried to push him out. He shoved through her defenses, impaling her to the hilt. Loki vented his anger out on her body, bruising her intimate place and ravaging her flesh. He tore her elasticity beyond repair. Egypt withered and struggled beneath him. Loki wouldn't stop. What happened? What happened to the stranger that made love to her body? Where did he go? Who was this monster whose touch burned like flames, whose lust thrived on pain? This man wasn't the man from before. This was the monster she met at Park Avenue. He was here to stay.

Loki rammed his cock faster. Loki pulled out only to slam back into her with triple the force, knocking the air from her lungs. Egypt's body rubbed against the harsh concrete with each intrusive thrust. She strangled his member with her muscles. Nothing would ease the pain. Nothing would quench his rage. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to destroy her. Egypt was powerless against him. She couldn't fight him. Couldn't run. Couldn't hide.

In the sky a gigantic black ball hovered over the city. With a great BOOM! It burst. It's essence raided the land, covering everything in black. The scenery vanished into an abyss of darkness. Loki was unfazed by the events and continued to violate her. The darkness began to feed upon their bodies. They were disappearing, depleting. From the curtains of black came a girl with golden eyes and skin of fire. She knelt beside Egypt. Tears flooded her water lines. Sympathy was sketched on her facial features.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I promise I will not let these events transpire in reality. Please open your eyes. Don't feed into the darkness...."

Egypt's eyes shot open. She jumped and found herself in Aqua's room, gazing at the same morning light and feeling the same bandages on her side. Did she really dream all of that in 5 minutes? Sweat drenched her brown flesh. "What the fuck was that?..." She thought as the dream came back to mind. "What the serious fuck did I just dream about?...."

Egypt jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. She found Aqua talking on the house phone.

"Yes Jane I'm fine." Aqua said impatiently. "No you don't have to come back home, the Avengers took care of it. That Loki guy is back in Asgard."

Loki. Egypt thought. Then images of her nightmare entered her mind. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Alright, I'll see you in three days bye." Aqua hung up immediately. Egypt walked towards her, embracing her. "Whoa...okay?" Aqua patted her friend's back, not used to the spontaneous signs of affection. Egypt began to cry, remembering Aqua's broken body.


	4. Two World(Some Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From his descent through the bifrost, Loki came across a realm of shadows. With their help he awoken his desire for world domination. Above all, their encounter has fueled his desire to find his late wife. He found her during his attempt in claiming Midgard. As a result, he sent for his daughter, Hela to bring the girl to him. Meanwhile, tensions bloom between the Avengers as a new foe arises from the chaos. The accords.

It was quiet in the halls of Asgard. It was a specious front to cover the uproar Asta's impending arrival aroused. An one thousand year old ghost was enough to despoil the order of a society. A faint smile touched Loki's lips. His collected exterior did little to convey his impatience. He had long awaited his wife's rebirth, his patience could no longer stand the test of time. Soon green mist swamped the golden room, signalling Hela's arrival. Loki fought the urge to jump from his seat. He was a king with the zeal of a child. He fought to keep his hands away from the cookie jar.

Hela loomed from the dubious green, carrying an unconscious Egypt in her arms. She approached her father and bowed her head. "Fate smiles upon your ambitions father." She said as Loki took Egypt into his grasp.

His lips remained sealed as if bound by magic. In a sense, Loki was. He trailed a curious finger across the curve of Egypt's lips and explored the softness of her body. Loki became lost within the field of her youth, the hypnotic beauty she bore. All was magic. By mere looks alone, Egypt held the power to snatch Loki's words. His focus.

Loki then returned his attention to Hela. "You are dismissed." He said. He didn't so much to say 'good job' or even praise her fine work. He just tossed her to the side the moment she wasn't of use. Hela blamed the girl in his arms for his inattentiveness.

A flash of envy blazed in her cool eyes. It should've been her. She should've been the token of his affections. She was an attentive daughter. Her love was as vast as the sea. But never had he gaze upon her with the same affection he now gave the girl. Her anger tumbled through her body. She couldn't wait to see Asta suffer. The girl deserved to suffer for all she has done. Hela hoped her father wouldn't allow the moment to cloud his judgement. She was still the force that destroyed his life. Hela placed all her faith in his father's rage. He was never one to forgive easily, surely Asta was no exception. "Yes father." She said before vanishing.

Loki's eyes remained glued to Egypt. He was hypnotised, enchanted by a spell he never wished to be awakened from. Nothing could disrupt that moment. Not even a great siege of terror could jolt him from the spell. Loki would willingly burn if it meant keeping Egypt in his arms.

Egypt's head rested upon Loki's shoulder. Her black mane draped his chest in veils of silk. His fingers combed through her tangled mane. Beautiful. The girl was as beautiful as he remembered.

She's a sight to behold is she not? Called the shadows. Loki sighed. It appears that some things could and will disrupt this moment. He felt the bubble burst. The hypnotism shattered.

"Air your reasons for pestering me." Loki replied, coating his words with his annoyance.

The girl. Loki heard the words echo through his being.. The girl.

"What of her?"

Power courses through her veins, the keys to your success. Power unobtainable by all. Only through the destruction of her soul would you be able to harvest the fruits of her magic.

Loki's eyes narrowed, his lips tightened in a scowl. "You thought it best not to voice a word until now?" His words were dosed with venom. "You dare keep secrets from me?I shall harvest her magic my own way."

And what would be that?

"Through discipline and submission will her powers emerge from the depths."

That would prove to be a troublesome task if I daresay. The girl is a viper, not a mouse easily silenced.

A mischievous smile took shelter upon his mouth. "I have an affinity for trouble." Loki said. "The girl will submit to my passion. My rage."

 

 

Egypt heard the whispers of the wind as it stirred the city of flowers below. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes.. A gasp was fitting for this moment but no sound broke from her lips, only silent awe and confusion. Egypt sat up. Grass tendrils tickled her palms. They were warm and moist from the early morning rain. The shower scent was still thick in the air, the perfumes of moist earth and life.

Egypt looked around for a moment.she tried to register the situation, found it incomprehensible. She cease to remember the events preceding this moment. All was blank and empty. The only thing Egypt remembered was being trapped in a prison and nothing more.

Where am I? Was the question Egypt wanted to ask, but, she feared she already knew the answer.

How could she know where she is? She stood amidst a different world whose skies were conquered by two large moons and a tiny white star. All those abnormalities were not seen in Egypt's world. It couldn't be possible that she knew where she laid, but, she did. Her fingers travelled to her lips as she pondered the possibilities, her mind constantly replayed the two dreams.

An awful mixture of fright and ease crept into Egypt's psyche as she reimagined the two realities- The constant fear that plagued her first dream, the gentle kisses of peace that blossomed in her previous illusion. It was true that Egypt knew where she was, but, every possibility crumpled as she remembered one detail. Loki was dead.

A gentle breeze blew and snatched the petals of flowers from their stems, they surfed the warm current. Egypt's eyes widened with shock, a melting pot of fear and relief simmered in her core. She saw him. The breeze presented their offerings, the parade of petals twirled around him.

Loki sat at a small table cloaked by flowery draperies, golden china were placed in front of him. She gazed into his piercing blue eyes, they were as cold as the winter seas, but, she felt...at home within them. A foolish thought. Egypt came to her feet, finally took note of the form fitting red dress she was wearing. Her fingers tightened around the silky fabric, she wasn't wearing a dress before. "Loki..." Her voice cracked. "You're ali- how? Why am I here?"

Loki snickered and placed a cup aside. "Do you like it?" He asked, ignoring Egypt's stream of questions. "This garden used to belong to Asta."

Asta. It was the name of the girl from her dreams.

"She enjoyed dining here." Loki grabbed the bottle of ale and poured a generous amount into a smaller cup. "Please sit."

Egypt eyed him warily, not trusting his calm performance. "You didn't answer my question." Her nerves were on edge, her fingers quivered with the passing moments. "Why am I here? What do you want?"

The cold tundras of Loki's eyes hardened. "Sit." He snarled the command.

"Give me my answers and I'll think about sitting."

She's a stubborn child. The darkness said. He flattened his palms against the table and risen slowly. an avalanche of malice tumbled from his body. "You are in no position to make demands." Loki hissed, now irritated.

"Oh." Egypt took a step back. "But it's okay for you to kidnap girls huh?!" She was digging her own grave, but, she couldn't halt her words, not even if she wanted to. Loki then vanished, Egypt's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She looked around frantically, she was in trouble.

He appeared before her, snatched her throat in a choking hold. Egypt's breath hitched in her throat and she tried to push him away. Loki's other hand traced the valley of her lips, he pressed an index finger against her mouth in a silent warning. "You are my captive, your life lies within my grasp." He said calmly, though, Egypt could sense the darkness radiating from his words. "Now." Loki loosened his grip upon her throat. "Sit."

"At least." Egypt looked away from Loki's eyes, they were frigid. "Answer one question."

Loki sighed impatiently. "You are here to fulfill your purpose." He said vaguely. "Through you will I obtain all I desire, the dawn of a new age courses through your veins, an era meant for me." Loki continued. "Your birth marked the dawn of my ruling."

"And when I fulfill this supposed 'purpose'." Egypt made the quoting symbol with her fingers. "Will you let me go?"

"No". Loki answered swiftly. He laced his fingers around Egypt's small wrist and forcibly led her to the table. She tried to free herself from his hold.

"And why the hell not?"

"Never question your master." Loki spat. "You died as my submissive wife, the contract still stands. You belong to me."

"Let me go!" Egypt felt a burst of lightning in her veins, felt the breath of dragons shooting from her pores, a river of flames poured from her body. The orange fires lurched at Loki, freeing Egypt from his grasp. She raced towards the horizon, her captor lurked at her heels. Egypt's escape was squashed as soon as it came, Loki planted his fist into her midnight tendrils, pushed her body against the nearest tree. He thrashed her arms behind her, Egypt could feel the harsh bark biting into her flesh. Loki ripped her dress, exposed her naked body to the summer winds. "No!" Egypt couldn't run from his hands, they galvanized her flesh, she was pinned between the tree and Loki's body.

She could feel his arousal poking her back, his hand travelled between her legs. Egypt wriggled and tried to fight his invading fingers. They crammed into her tight canal, summoning her plight. "Stop!" Egypt could see it, the nightmare and her reality colliding, she was trapped in limbo. Loki shoved his fingers into her with brute force, bent on subduing her, scraped her walls.

"You will learn to guard your tongue." Loki pressed into Egypt's threshold harder. "I am your lord, master, you will remember your place."

The tree bark prickled Egypt's nude breasts. She could feel her heart gurgling in her throat. "I have repeatedly sampled your needy cunt!" Loki continued to ravish Egypt's intimate flesh, his pumping fingers were swaddled by her heat, he feasted upon her fear, her vulnerability. "Your body is no stranger to my touch." He changed the angle of his penetration, his fingers played upon her G-spot.

"Fuck..." Egypt whimpered, tried to summon her powers, all was lost, she was drowning in Loki.

"I have explored every inch of your body." Egypt's muscles tightened around his fingers and tried to push him out. Loki only plunged further, harder, with such haste. He heard the symphonies of his hand smacking against her naughty flesh, felt her juices blanketing his palm. "I am aware of your greatest fears, know where you feel the most pleasure and pain."

"Stop it!" Egypt was close to climaxing. She could feel the build up, the sensations heightened, her intimate garden grew lush with sensitivity. "I don't want to!"

Loki could smell the perfumes of her scent. He fought the urge to lose control, to ravage her body. He could feel the barbaric ghouls jumping in his soul, he wanted her, needed to taste her. Loki did not permit his desires to rise to the surface. He thrust a third finger into her sweltering tunnel. Even after her protest, Loki could feel her making steady undulations of her hips, meeting his plunging fingers. Egypt came long and hard, bathed his fingers in her desire. "Dammit." She swore.

Loki turned Egypt around, relished the delicious mixture of fear, lust, and hatred in her eyes. "Pledge your fealty to me and your stay here will never be without comfort." He gently caressed her honey cheek. "Defy my rule and you will rot in the dungeons."

Egypt's raised her hand. It whipped in the air, made Loki's face her target. The attack was met with resistance. Upon trying to slap him, Loki grabbed her hand. He sighed. Egypt saw the slightest hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Burn in hell you fucking perv!"

"The dungeons it is then." Loki said as he teleported the girl to a singular prison cell.

She fought and rebelled as Loki left her there to rot. Egypt raced towards the door. A heavy thud echoed across the vacant chambers, signalling the door's closing, the death of her freedom. She banged her hands against the cool surface and shouted above her lungs. Egypt shouted so loud, she was sure she stirred the dead below. She hear them waking from their eternal slumber, but she didn't care. She hoped her words would reach the very depths of hell. Egypt sunk to her knees, her palms stung, felt like she was being pricked by thorns. The sensations scattered across her skin, pinching and stinging till the pain faded and only the redness of her hand remained.

Egypt looked around. Not much could be seen, most of her scenery were obscured by the curtains of darkness. She covered her exposed breasts, the rest of her nude body was left vulnerable to the chilling air. That when she stopped in her trail, her mouth fell gaped, her eyes flew wide, irises dilated. Upon the face of the darkness was the green woman. Her moss colored flesh was the only form of matter her eyes could see.

Egypt stepped backwards. "How?" She asked, she feared the answer, feared this incomprehensible moment. She was clean for three months, for ninety days she hadn't seen not one illusion. How was this possible? She had to be dreaming, hoped she was.Egypt felt her back against the wall, the green woman advanced towards her. She walked through Egypt. She felt a sudden chill in her bones. Nothing was the same again.


	5. The Master And the Hunter

Egypt had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She soon lost count of the nights she spent sleeping on the floor. The schedule lost its pattern. She lost her only source of time. Egypt swallowed the air, it was as foul as the darkness surrounding her. She knew she was the source of the stench. She was denied a real bath for what felt like ages.

Egypt groaned as she sat up. A crippling sensation gnawed at her back. She tried to flatten her hands against the floor. A foolish attempt. The first hint of pain was sharp and abrupt. Egypt snatched her hand away from the ground. Blood crusted on her fingers, they bent and swelled in the most unnatural ways.

Egypt tried to flex her fingers. They were frozen in place, swollen and red. She swore to herself. she will definitely return the favor to that boy. He was worse than Loki. Egypt wondered if he had more children. A chill crawled up her spine. She couldn't deal with another hot-headed mini Loki.

The prison door openned. Light invaded the dark world of the prison cell. It shot through the darkness like lasers. Egypt squinted her eyes from the invading light. The door stayed slightly ajar as Loki walked in, holding a tray of food in one hand and a bucket in the other. Egypt glared at him as he sat the bucket and the tray beside her. Loki paraded a blank expression. A veil of enigmatic mystery erased all traces of emotion from his eyes. His lips remained closed as he set out for her body.

Egypt tried to free her wrist from his hand. Her endeavors did little to ease the choking hold he had on her. She tried to growl, it sounded more like a whimper. Loki's lips hinted at the smile, causing Egypt's stomach to churn. He found amusement in her plight. "Fucking sadist." She said, a look of defiance took over her eyes. Loki's fingers began to strangle her wrist, cutting her circulation. Her resolve began to dwindle in the wake of her renewed fear. Loki was angry. She feared what he was capable of when angered. The authoritative look in his eyes killed her toils, she loathed how easily Loki could alter her emotions. Her eyes must've betrayed her fear since he lightened his grip slightly.

"Hold still." Loki finally said as he fished the rag out of the bucket. He squeezed the excess water out and began to lightly clean her body. The rag explored her silky flesh, cleansed her arms of the dirt it accumulated, wiping her neck. Egypt's eyes remained fixed on Loki. Her lips portrayed no words. She squirmed as the rag fell over her breasts. Loki silenced her struggle with one look, god, Egypt wanted to slap him. She then changed her mind, he was worse than his son.

He spent ample time cleaning her bust. It was the first time he saw them, first time he touched them in a long long time. The idea was almost overwhelming. He looked at her flawless bosoms, at her dark areolas that he missed so much. Loki fought the urge to take them into his mouth. He wondered how Egypt would respond to the feel of his lips encircling her nipples, sucking and chewing till she melted. Would she wither and submit to his passions? Or, would she retaliate even as her body fought against her? His loins tightened. Loki couldn't wait to find out. Beneath

the rag, he could feel her heart pounding, pumping that delicious fear through her body. It beckoned his primal urges , this scent, this fear so intoxicating like wine. He wanted to drink it in, wanted to claw his way into the source and make her crumble with the same lustful urges he felt. Loki pictured her, glassy eyed, lips soft and slightly parted, limbs bound, sighing and moaning with each infliction of pain, each gift of pleasure. He moaned at the thought. Egypt would look beautiful on his St. Andrew's cross, gorgeous spreaded on his knee and perfect with him buried inside of her. He couldn't wait.

Loki resumed his activity, cleaning her. The rag traveled down Egypt's toned abdomen, took shelter between her legs. She closed them immediately. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She would've squirmed away if it weren't for the wall behind her. Egypt felt his fingers dig into her sensitive place. His other hand left her wrist and latched onto her breast. She whimpered from the brutal force of his grip. Loki's eyes spoke volumes. She heard the command.

Egypt heeded the violence in them and surrendered. He thrashed her legs wide apart. She averted her eyes as the rag rubbed the pink bud hidden behind her labia. It was humiliating. Egypt was wide and exposed. She was left vulnerable to Loki's lecherous touch. He leaned in closer, puckered his lips around her nipple. Egypt gasped from the sudden violation. Loki's teeth then seized her hardening flesh, coercing her to behave. The rag left her vagina and disappeared into the bucket.

"Turn around." Loki ordered. His tone confirmed his impatience. His words demanded Egypt's compliance.

"No." She refused. Egypt was a loaded gun, her anger were bullets, she was on the verge of going off. Loki shot her a malicious glare. Her anger didn't waver.

"Very well." Loki said. Very well? What was that suppose to mean? His next action made Egypt rue the question. Loki grasped her fractured hand and lightly pressed his finger into it. She winced. The slightest touch excited the pain. Egypt forced herself not to cry. Her armor was falling off. She felt even more vulnerable than she was five minutes ago. "Turn around." Loki snarled and Egypt complied. Her back faced him. Her flawless blank canvas. Loki was more than ready to sketch his art onto her, to sully her beautifully soft skin. Instead he grabbed the rag and cleaned her back.

Loki's lips found the nape of her neck. He felt her body tense, sensed the fear. He loved the fear, felt his cock devour her plight. It begged to be freed, to sample her tiny entrance. Loki did no such thing. It was a matter of time before she will fulfill his every desire. Patience was a virtue. He kissed her shoulder blade, the rag traveled down her back, seeping between her buttocks. Loki laced his fingers around her neck before Egypt could rebel. The material circled her pea-like rear before sinking back into the bucket. Loki's curled his arms around her torso and found her breasts.

Egypt suppressed the urge to elbow him. He fondled her, rubbing her nipples till they betrayed her, grew taut. Egypt couldn't think of anything more humiliating than this. She derived pleasure from violation, Egypt felt disgusting. She entertained using her power against him. The thought was short lived as a sea of doubt flooded her mind. He kissed her shoulder, turned her around. Loki then fished into his pockets and pulled out fresh bandages and an ointment .

Egypt tried not to move as he treated her wounded hands. He gingerly wrapped her hands in the bandages. the pain gradually faded. Egypt felt the need to express her gratitude. She instantly killed the thought. Why say thank you to her capturer? Her eyes stalked his movement. Loki picked up the tray, stirring the thick porridge. He brought the spoon to her lips, it was surprisingly still hot. She felt silly as Loki fed her. She was old enough to feed herself. There was no way Egypt wanted to depend on her kidnapper for anything. Egypt was halfway done with the meal before she spoke. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice came out as a quiet whisper.

Loki continued feeding her, after every few spoon fulls, he'd trail his fingers upon her cheek, caressed her high cheekbone. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "A master must care for his pet." Loki's voice was edged with desire while his eyes remained indifferent.

Egypt took offense to his words. She was nobody's pet. Her eyes returned to their previous hardened state. If Egypt was a volcano she would be on the brink of erupting by now. Loki's arrogance was the spark she needed to trigger the fire. "I'm not your pet!" She searched his face for any traces of emotion. His unfathomable gaze did not wither. Loki was a master of tricks, surely concealing his emotions were one of them.

"Mind your tongue pet." Loki's words were as hot as fire, but his eyes remained cool like water. His inconsistency was throwing Egypt off. Her eyes wandered to the open prison door. There it was, her freedom. It was close at hand, yet, so far away like a distant galaxy. The opportunity was there. Egypt looked back at Loki and flipped the bowl, watched as the simmering meal poured onto his clothes.

She scurried away from him, for a moment her legs refused to work properly. It felt as if two shackles were bound to her ankles, hindering her escape. Egypt was closer to the door now, the invading light never felt so good upon her skin.

That's when, she felt his hand around her neck. An icy shiver raced down her spine as Loki threw her onto the floor. He thrashed her arms behind her and began to slap her behind. A throaty wail escaped her lips, slaughtering the peace in the air. "You will learn your place."

Loki refused to lighten his attack and unleashed a reign of terror upon her sore buttocks. Egypt's ebony skin was showered with welts. The sight of them caused him to inflict more, paint her body red. Loki felt his hunger rising, his cock jerked and his head was reeling. He smacked her behind harder now. THWACK! The sound echoed sharply in the air. This excited him. He felt his inner darkness growing, dancing to this haunting morbid tune. Loki continued to strike her with bone crushing force, eliciting Egypt's beautiful sobs. It seemed like forever that he remained in that head-space, devouring her plight as if it were candy. He then ended her torment and wrenched her body close to his, his chest pressed against her back.

She sat perfectly over his erection. Loki smirked, knowing she felt his full size. He then grabbed her hands and pushed them against his organ. The leather strained around his thriving member, he was sure his pants would rip any moment now. "You are my possession. "He kissed the her shoulder before biting down into the tendon between her shoulder and neck. The girl winced but didn't move away from him. Her hands remained on his inflamed manhood, stroking him hesitantly over his pants. The king sighed sharply, his tool twitched with the painful need to be freed. "My property, pets never disobeys their masters. Disrespect me again and I will make sure you won't be able to sit for weeks." He whispered the chilling message into her ear, fondling and toying with her breasts. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Egypt nodded.

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Excellent. "


	6. A Night Of Debauchery(Smut)

Jormungardr always known he had inherited his parents' darkest qualities. His mother's seductive abilities and his father's sadism, he took pleasure in those dark delights.

Jormungardr resided in his bed chamber, the scent of Egyptian musk swirled around him. From his window came the silver rivers of moonlight. He sat on his bed of silk and sipped from his glass of wine. The beverage had spiced his tongue, he could feel his desires rising.

Tonight, Jormungand had acquired the finest tavern girls money could buy. They were beautiful and curvaceous and by far the most obedient. Jormungand had learned their names on the fortnight. Ase and Sabella.

Ase was a rare jewel, being the seed of a grotesque peasant had not tarnished her beauty. She had eyes of sapphire, dark hair that dripped down onto her shoulders, her skin was a dark brown. Sabella was a goddess. Her eyes were hazel and seemed to hold all the secrets of the world. One could lose themselves in those pools, she could enchant or break any man with them. Her hair was a rich auburn. Jormungardr swore he saw fire in each strand.

The girls knelt in front of him, naked and ready. Jormungardr licked his lips with anticipation. His eyes fell over their breasts and bountiful curves. Flawless, their skin were free of all blemishes, Jormungardr smiled, they will bare his marks in time. It was a pity really, he would have to sully such perfect skin.

"Ase." He called. The girl looked up at him. For a wench, she possessed innocence in her eyes. "Fetch my toys from the closet."

The girl obeyed and returned with his possessions: a sjambok, great for inflicting the most sadistic of torture, a cat 'o' nine adorned with gorgeous knots and tails. He could create intricate patterns on their backs with it- A dragon tail whip with a tip that stung like the bite of a viper and a paddle.

Jormungardr gazed at Ase approvingly. "Lay on the floor on your stomachs." He ordered. The girls obeyed his every command. Jormungardr sought out to torture them. He showered their bodies with the whips, drawing pretty red stripes across their backs. One could hear the whips hiss as they bit at the girl's' thighs. They've tasted Ase and Sabella, their skin broke and the whips lurked on their bodies, wanting more and receiving everything.

The girls whimpered and sobbed beautifully, Jormungardr feasted upon their plight and felt his arousal growing. He raised his arm and slashed Sabella's skin with the sjambok. A scream ripped from her mouth, it was intoxicating. He didn't bother with the other toys and decided to finish with his hands. Whipping the girls would be too merciful, the touch of his hands would surely burn in their minds forever.

Jormungardr ravished their bodies, viciously pressed against their pressure points, transforming their bodies into their own enemies. The girls writhed and cried even as their intimate folds glistened and shivered with lust. Jormungardr loved those girls, they've given him all that he needed, he needed to hear their sobs and unrestrained yowls, see their faces contort as pain munched on their senses. He felt his penis throb, felt his seed rushing into his shaft head, threatening to spill. Jormungardr delayed his climax, desired to fill the girls with his seed instead of his pants.

He ended their torment. Relief washed over the girls' faces. Jormungardr's touch softened and he extracted the girls' carnal desires. His mouth traveled over their bodies, his hands provoked pleasure to whirl in their loins. He took the party to the bed and watched as the girls lusted after each other. Ase and Sabella lost themselves in their world of kisses, their hands searched each other's bodies and their moans filled the room. They were hungry for one another, grabbing at each other's bodies in a mad frenzy, sucking, kissing, nibbling and scratching.

Jormungardr enjoyed the raunchy display and stroked himself. "Taste each other." He demanded.

Ase climbed on top of Sabella, positioning her sex over her mouth. She then bent down to taste Sabella. He watched the girls devour one another, he could hear them slurping and moaning in ecstasy. Ase's tongue swirled over Sabella's bud, sucking it between her lips. Sabella licked Ase's seam lengthwise before invading her canal. She tasted her salty nectar and moaned her approval.

Jormungardr stood behind Ase and positioned his organ at her entrance. His meaty shaft head peered into her hole and he forced himself deeper until he completely filled her. Ase groaned in pleasure and pain, her flesh swallowed him whole. He rammed into her, felt her clenching around his length, coating him with her warm juices. His testicles slapped against her behind. Jormungardr felt Sabella's tongue on them, flicking and sucking them into her mouth. He groaned at the feel of her tongue lapping at his member each time he pulled out of Ase.

He then heard a knock on his chamber door followed by a creak. Doom entered unannounced and was greeted by the vulgar display.

The bed lamented as it slammed against the wall. Jormungardr didn't lighten his thrusts, he shoved into Ase with bruising force. "You choose the worst times to pester me." Jormungardr hissed, noticing Doom's intrusion. He then turned his attention to Ase. "Continue pleasing the girl's cunt." He said crudely. "I want her juices to cover your entire face."

"Yes your grace." Ase kissed Sabella's intimate place. The musky perfumes of her sex intoxicated Ase as she pleasured her.

Doom didn't seem affected by the display. "I have come to talk."

"You talk while I fuck." Jormungardr snickered. He drilled into Ase, knocking the breath from her lungs. He suddenly grew tired of the activity and pulled his member out of Ase. Jormungardr moved back and pressed his penis against Sabella's lips. "Take my cock." She wrapped her lips around his length and licked him clean.

"Have you reflected upon my words yet?"

"I have." Jormungardr answered. He then slapped Ase's buttocks and demanded her to fist Sabella. The girl gagged on his member in response, he could sense her anxiety, it dripped from her body . "Slap her cunt if she struggles."

"Yes your grace." Ase climbed off of Sabella and disappeared between her legs. She bestowed a kiss on her moist inner lips. Ase prepared the girl, she first slid three fingers into her threshold to widen her. The girl squirmed and she disciplined her as instructed. Ase returned to pumping her fingers inside her. Her fingers snaked onto Sabella's trigger spot, four fingers, then five. The girl howled as pleasure and pain battled inside her genitals. Sabella's soggy flesh wrapped around Ase's hand, she stretched her, forced Sabella's elasticity beyond its limit before toying with her clitoris.

"Quit your whining." Jormungardr tugged on Sabella's hair. "And continue pleasing my cock." The girl obeyed and took him deep into her throat. He then addressed Doom. "What will I gain from aligning myself with you?"

"I will allow Thor to be your kill."

"Loki has already promised me that. You bore me."

"I'm not finished yet. " Doom corrected him. "I will give you complete authority over your parents' lives and fates." He continued. "They will be your prisoners."

"Now you are striking my interest." After finishing, Jormungardr dismissed the girls. "Suppose I spare them of my wrath and show mercy?"

"That too would be your choosing and will be respected."

"I like the way you think." Jormungardr laughed. "I'll consider your proposal."


	7. Crossroads(mature)

Egypt couldn't remember the last time she felt this terrible. Every inch of her body was set on fire. Pain burned in every vertebrae and pressure boomed in her head. It was a nauseating hellish sensation, she felt like she was dying. The pressure began to build up like a tower in her face. That tower crumpled and crashed, the remains sunk into her muscles and caused the bundle of nerves behind her eyes to swell with pain. Breathing hurt. Sitting hurt. Egypt was sure standing would produce the same effect. She was still dizzy and had just regained consciousness. She wished she hadn't.

Fuck! I could kill for an aspirin right now. Egypt thought. Not even hangovers made her feel this pitiful. She hoped her healing factor would kick in soon.

That's when, she heard a sigh and a blanket of warmth embrace her. It was only then that she realized she wasn't alone in the cell. Loki was there, swaddling her in the heat of his body. He held her close as a father would to an infant child. Egypt's head rested upon his chest and exposed her ear to the rhythms of his heartbeat. Loki was wrapping a material of some sort around her head. She examined the other areas of her body, bandages covered her hands and parts of her legs. He was taking care of her, the very thought of it caused her nausea to heighten.

Loki focused on treating her wounds. Bruises marked every inch of her body and sullied her reflection. The purple hills flashed his eyes, alien to his touch, product of another source. They were marks made not by his hands and the very sight of them insulted him. Egypt was his property to protect and to mark as he chose and another sought to land their claim. Loki took her chin gently between his fingers and observed her face. His blood boiled with unexpressed rage.

Egypt's face swelled. He traced his fingers over the bruises, they were still hot from the ferocity in the attacks. They were bruises, not marks of passion, of ownership, of mutual ecstasy. Loki gritted his teeth, he would revive the pathetic little cunt who did this, only to kill her again and again. No amounts of deaths would satiate his anger. Thus, the scorching lava continued its course through his soul, dived into the abyss of his mind, to the shadow's' lair. They've awoken from their slumber and swam to the surface, cluttered his brain with voices.

Now's not the time to trouble yourself over trivial matters. Said the shadows. Soon one shadow took over, it was the voice of a woman.. The girl's state is a reflection of the past, a moment inaccessible to you, focus on the current issues at hand.

The shadow's words only fed his anger. Silence! Loki shouted inwardly. How dare you insult me with orders? His thoughts stung like venom, the bite of a serpent lunged in every word. You are nothing but a wisps of air! Never think you have power over me, your words mean nothing.

The shadow held back her urge to laugh. She relished in his blissful ignorance. It was Loki that was a puppet, a foolish clown prancing in her court. Her words carried more than meaning, they were strings and she made her puppet dance. The shadow kept silent of her authority, of her true intentions, she still needed Loki. So, she continued to entertain his meager position, give false truth to his folly. Pardon my saying. She said. But you've promised not to invest your affection into the girl, the very girl who've betrayed you, whose misery will bestow you with unlimited power. Do not be blinded by your emotions, she still has much to learn. I suggest that she be punished for her previous recklessness.

Loki hated to admit that she was right. He looked down at the wounded girl in his arms, the spitting image of his late wife, the bearer of her soul. She was the very girl that ripped his heart out of his chest, ran away with it in her teeth. There was no room for affection, for mercy. Only for discipline, conditioning. Loki closed his eyes and allowed his anger to evaporate. This is not a product of my affection, fore, there is none. I'm bestowing the girl with temporary kindness, fear will not be enough to subjugate her. My actions will split the girl's emotions in two, she will be forced to choose sides for copeing's sake.

What kind of sides exactly?

Love and complete total fear, either one will reward my ambitions. Loki spoke inwardly. And let us be clear, you are never to question my judgement, every action comes with a plan.

Just do not let your kindness turn into affection, do not let her sway you from your true intentions. The shadow said. She knew Loki would do the opposite of her suggestions, a fact she depended on.

Loki then directed his attention to the girl. She was squirming in his arms. Egypt was obviously uncomfortable, probably by their close proximity. He enjoyed the sight of her struggling, would enjoy the sight of her squirming in leather bonds even more. "You've caused quite a scene with your attempts." Loki began. His voice was cool and collected, did not hint at his previous emotions. "All that chaos just to return to where you've started?" His lips curled into a chilling smile. "I must say I've overestimated you, even I thought you could do better, perhaps not."

"What?" Egypt tried to escape his embrace, his iron grip kept her in place. "You sound like you knew what I was doing."

"I always know what you are doing." Loki said.

That seized her full attention. "Huh?"

"I'm aware of your every move. Did you really believe you could slip under my nose without my knowing?" The way Loki rolled the syllables off his tongue excited her fear. "I have eyes and ears everywhere." His voice brought winter to her bones. Egypt shivered. Loki's words were cold bombs." You are a rat in a cage, do not take the darkness as your cue to run, such impulses will not aid you here."

"If you knew from the start then why didn't you stop me before hand?" She didn't want to believe his words, she retaliated against such claims.

"To remind you of your reality." Loki said plainly." To destroy your hopes in ever escaping. I will always be two paces ahead of you, you will forever remain in the shadow of my awareness."

That caused an alarm to go off in Egypt's head. Her mind screamed at her to fight, to run."Let go of me! You will not keep me here!"

"Behave or I will strike your wounds." Loki growled. He seized a tight grip on her wrists and pressed his thumb against her wounds as a warning. Egypt toiled to not portray an ounce of fear. Loki daunted her and she didn't like it.

"I will go home." Egypt spoke the words slowly and harshly, pronouncing her hatred of him. She swiftly adapted a tough exterior. Her hope was her armor, her words her sword. Egypt watched as he quickly disarmed her.

"Is that the source of your idiotic attempts." Loki snickered. Her claims truly amused him. "You mortals are truly pathetic foolish creatures." He stated as if it were a fact.

" What is there for you at this home of yours. What do you miss the most? Your alienation? Your useless insignificant life?" Loki began to enumerate. He watched his words take effect, Egypt's eyes began to portray more than fear, vulnerability and anger. He loved those combinations. "The hurt and pain you've endured from those you've loved? Or perhaps it's that midgardian garbage you miss, heroin isn't it?"

Egypt's body tremble with uncontrollable rage. It seized control over her mind and suddenly her hands began to move on their own. She tried to strike Loki and failed miserably."Shut up! you do not know anything about my life!" How dare he act as though he knew anything about her! He was nothing but a delusional kidnapper. Then...why did Egypt feel so lost and exposed?

"Do not be foolish, I will make good on my threat." She flinched at his statement, it felt like daggers against her skin. She could feel the threat living and breathing within those daggers. Loki wanted to harm her. Egypt wanted to scream.

"What do you want from me?"

"I think you already know that." Loki left it open-ended. He played with her mind, relished in her defeat. Egypt was slowly crumbling. He could see it in her eyes, the unshed tears, she desperately tried not to shatter. Loki picked at every falling chip. "Allow me to propose a challenge." He said." I'm sure you will love this one, it's my favorite;I call it"-he waved his hand in the air, thin veil of mist emerged and circled his fingers. "Temptation or freedom." From his hands produced a needle and a small bag of heroin. Egypt's jaw dropped and she forgot to breath. She looked at it as if he were holding a knife in his hands. A knife she wanted to use, Egypt would happily bleed. "Quench your thirst for drugs and you shall rot in this cell. The path of freedom from this cell can only be trot through endurance."

"You're bluffing, you won't keep me here, you need me." Egypt hoped he was joking. " I bet'cha didn't think this one through."

"Your foolishness ignorance intrigues me." Loki snatched the hope from her hands and shredded it. He tore each end slowly, prolonging the torture.

"I wonder, what is the source of your stupidity? Haven't you learn never to assume anything of me? I am a man of my word and you better believe every ounce of it." Loki slithered the words.

He glared at Egypt as if she was a foul abominable creature. She felt weak. So pitiful, it made her want to vomit. Egypt had felt so stripped, naked of her power. All she wanted was to sink her nails into his face, she wanted to hurt him.

"Inject yourself with this midgardian waste and you will never leave this cell. And you better believe I can do all things in this cell. I can fuck you, punish you, extract you of your many uses until you turn into an empty shell. Your world will revolve around my visits, once I tire of you, you will have only your misery to keep you company. You will know only these walls, soon you will forget even your own name, the world, my face. Your madness will be all you know."

"I would rather die." She allowed a tear to escape from her eye. Her voice was quiet, muted by her wounded pride. Egypt felt small and insignificant. She wondered if this was how an ant felt like.

"Not even death can save you from your purpose. I will always find you, in the next life and in the next after that. You cannot escape me." Loki released the weeping girl and headed for the door. "Choose wisely." He said before leaving.

"Wait! where are you going?" Egypt's heart rattled wildly against her rib-cage like a prisoner behind bars. She was in prison and it knew it. She felt her blood rushing to meet its wild thrusts. The fear. This hell licked her veins with fire. Egypt felt the fire ravage her insides, devastating the equilibrium of her mind. Loki was going to keep her there. She was going to die there. She couldn't stay! She wouldn't.

"Do not leave me here!" Egypt raced towards the door, ignoring the pain erupting in her veins. She slammed her fist against the door, knocking desperately. Egypt couldn't be trapped. Tears thundered down her cheeks and she screamed. She couldn't stop her cries.

"Stop! Stop please! No! No! Get back here, don't leave me in here!" Egypt sunk to the floor, frying sensations began to fester at her open wounds.

Crimson licked the bandages.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Knees dropping, shoulders trembling, pain sharpening, tears falling, Egypt crumpled to ashes. She watched the cruel slaughter of her defenses. Saw pieces of herself fall victim to the war. This was war, Loki raised an army against her. Egypt refused to surrender, will not disappear into the hands of his tyranny!

Loki walked through the prison hall and was met by his son's arrival."Father." Fenrir spoke, he relinquished his voice of past reservations, of the hurt and anger. "Hadn't she gone through enough? Please relieve mother of her suffering and escort her to your chamber. Please father I beseech you!" Fenrir implored. Even as his son wrenched his heart open, Loki walked past him, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Fenrir trembled, his mother distress was a haunting reminder of his iniquities. He put her there, in that horrid cell, left her to drown in a sea of sharks. It was all his fault. Fenrir felt something hot against his cheeks. Tears. He watched the fruit of his actions spoil and rot.


	8. Convince Me (some smut)

Last night Egypt had a dream. One that conjured all the terrors one's illusions could produce. It was a dreadful hour. Dreadful. Terrible.

She was weightless as she spiralled down the dark abyss. There was no beginning. No end. Just darkness. Little sound penetrated the black waters. There was no light...nothing. Egypt felt herself being dragged, felt the muddy pools rush into her lungs. She flung her limbs about in a mad frenzy. She couldn't breath! She couldn't see! Egypt's throat burned, her distress only infuriated the flames. She wanted to scream, wanted to weep. But, the depths stole her voice away. Her tears were indistinguishable from the tides. Egypt felt the wretched hands of the seas pull her under. She was drowning. Fading.

When Egypt woke up, she found herself in a similar situation. Her eyes were blinded by the horrid darkness. Her voice silenced and her tears were transparent against the dark. Egypt was drowning, destined to fall forever. She could feel the darkness plunge into her throat, felt her lungs being shredded by her loneliness. Egypt didn't exist anymore....

Nothing existed anymore. Nothing existed beyond the dark barriers of this cage. Only a world devoid of form and color, an ocean of many depths, a hell presided beyond her cell, it sought to mute her voice, bind her eyes, break her spirit. Egypt couldn't break.

A storm took over her eyes. She allowed it to stir and brew till her tears fell. They warmed her cheeks and chased the darkness away. Egypt knew it will return. She will fall back into the seas and drown again.

Once her tears dried, Egypt looked towards the distance. A black barrier erased all that existed beyond arm's distance. But she remembered what was there. The needle, the heroin, her damnation. Following Loki's leave, she flung them into the darkness's mouth. She watched it gabble them whole. It was an impulse out of anger. Egypt was currently regretting her decision. Her actions had inspired conflicting thoughts to envelope her mind. Egypt yearned for the drugs. For the freedom it could give, within that bag was herself. Egypt's reflection was trapped there, she wanted to release it, to relive who she once was, who she still is. But, she couldn't bring herself to search for the drugs. Each time she thought about injecting herself with heroine, Loki's words would reappear in her mind. It evolved into a haunting chant. A nightmare. A fucking nightmare. Egypt learned to fear her earthly pleasures, the treasures she once deemed the highest.

Now, they've devolved into grotesque phantoms. Or maybe, that was just Egypt's mind. She was gradually losing sight of herself, losing touch with reality. Sometimes, her mind would summon beings, illusions to fill the space. Other times she would see the green woman, see the burgundy girl. It terrified her. She scarcely had control over her imagination, over reality. The lines separating the two worlds were beginning to blur. Egypt feared the death of her sanity. It was slowly chipping away and something else fought to take its place. She could feel it breathing beneath her skin.

She suddenly ended her awareness of it. The more she dwelled, the more she sunk into this place, became it's prisoner. Prisoner... Egypt wondered how long she stood there. five months? nine? A year? They were all credible options. She had lost count of the days. It ceased to exist. Each moment flowed into the next like a stream, destined to soar into infinity. Time, the hours, minutes were nothing more than a forgotten yore to her, a mere whisper in the sea of forgotten illusions.

Egypt then heard the door open. She felt the scalding light against her face. Egypt winced. Her eyes stung and she was briefly blinded by the invading forces. Once adjusted, she saw him. Loki. The light casted a shadow over his frame. He was a silhouette. It only made him look even more intimidating.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. There it was, light. Egypt couldn't fight her tears. She began to tremble, the force of her plight rippled through her. She missed it so much. Light. Egypt was denied it for so long, deprived of stimulus, of everything. Now she was thankful, so grateful for this simple gift. Her feelings of gratitude surprised her. Egypt shouldn't feel this way, she should feel rage, disgust. But, after being trapped in solitude, any ounce of stimuli would mean a fortune to her.

Loki silently observed her. He wasn't stunned by her unusual behavior. Anyone trapped in a dark prison cell would crack, Egypt was breaking. But, she wasn't quite there yet. Loki could see it. Her spirit was toiling to resist his advances. It would be quite peculiar of her to not resist. Succumbing was not in Egypt's nature. A smile emerged on Loki's face. He looked forward to the challenge. "Quiet your tears." He said. "And answer me." He knelt in front of the girl. Even while disheveled Egypt never looked more beautiful. The dirt coating her arms cease to excite his aversion, only his desire. He gently took her chin and tilted her head towards him. Egypt was vulnerable, but also strong. It was ironic. Only a fire giantess could manage such a mixture. "What did you choose?"

Egypt's throat suddenly tightened and her mouth became dry. She scrambled desperately for the correct words to say. Every syllable slipped from her tongue. Egypt didn't know why she was nervous. Was it their close proximity? his cold blue eyes? Her nakedness? Only one option spoke to her. This was the moment of truth. The big question: Will she be release or not? Egypt feared the answer as much as she desired it. "I chose you my lord." She nearly stuttered. She saw Loki examine her arms. No puncture wounds. Egypt saw something flicker in his eyes. Satisfaction? Relief? She invited both options. She anxiously waited for Loki to speak. Egypt hoped her choice satisfied him, maybe he will release her. She sighed. Many nights she dreamt of a real room, with a fluffy bed, real food and a bath. Those were the riches she craved, the privileges she would do anything to gain.

Loki laced his fingers around her wrists, caressed small circles into her wrists. "Why?" He asked, curious towards her answer. "Answer truthfully, I will know if you're lying." Loki grinned, his words excited her anxiety. He knew she was over complicating his command. Loki delighted in her perplexity. He gazed upon her wrist once more and chuckled. Egypt was so easily fooled. He never gave her the drug, it was a bag of sugar. It was a trick and he watched her perform for him. Egypt's choices did please him, he now knows how to undermine her defenses, transform a gift into a weapon, cause her to detest pieces of her old life. She will no longer seek drugs for completion. No, not after what had happened. She will have to complete herself through Loki. He will not stop till he has completely conquered her mind and soul.

Egypt was taken aback by his question. She didn't know what to say or how to treat his words. Was it a trick question? What would Loki do if he had caught her in a lie? Egypt couldn't be sure. She fumbled with her words, toiled to speak before her anxiety silenced her. "I don't wanna stay here." Egypt felt her eyes begin to water. She blinked her tears away. "I will do whatever you want. I'm serious. Just please, help me."

"Do you acknowledge my claim over you?" Loki asked. His voice was smooth and welcoming in oppose to his previous facade. He coaxed her into his spell.

Egypt was hesitant at first. She didn't want to admit to something she opposed. Egypt looked into his eyes. They were soft, a specious guise. She opened her lips to speak. "I do." She lied.

Loki decided not to address her deceit. Egypt will learn soon enough never to pester him with lies. "Do you acknowledge that your actions are no longer yours? Your body and soul are no longer your possessions. By accepting you're agreeing that you are no longer a person with free will. Your will is to serve and to submit to whatever my imagination conjures." Loki watched his terms sink in. "Can you bear such responsibility?"

"If I don't I will be stuck here right?" Egypt asked.

"That is correct."

"Then, either way you'll own me." Egypt cringed at her words. They were quaint to say, alien to her tongue. She wasn't owned, she wasn't an object. Egypt wanted to shout it to the world. She suppressed the urge. Egypt had to play his game. Her first inclination must be survival, she will think about turning the tables on Loki later.

Loki cocked his brow with amusement. "You are wise for a midgardian." He petted her black mane like an owner would to his pet. The action insulted Egypt.

She toiled not to release her inner thoughts and sedated her impulses. Egypt had to bury herself in order to live. Now, she stood over the grave of her spirit and sprinkled dirt over the remains. "Please use me my lord." Egypt said. This was war. One has to sacrifice in order to gain. She sacrificed her soul and she will gain a sword and she will use it to split Loki in half.

Loki hugged her close to his body. He knew her words held little weight. Loki decided to sit upon his information, wait till the girl strikes. Afterall, this was war.

Soon pockets of green mist encircled Loki and Egypt and teleported them to his pleasure dungeon. Egypt's eyes went wide at the scenery. The room was cold and mirrored that of a medieval dungeon. The walls were of ancient stone, cool to the touch, rough beneath her palms. Upon them were shelves, each held whips, some with numerous tails, others with one pointed tail. There were canes, crops, spiky dildos and other torture devices known to man.

"What the serious fuck...?" Egypt muttered. Her eyes bewildered. Egypt backed away slowly. She tried to flee. She felt Loki's body against her back, blocking her escape. She would have shivered from fright if it weren't for her pride. "What is this place?" She asked. She soon felt something rough and tight encircling her body. Egypt looked down and found herself suspended in rope. It dug into her flesh, snaked around her breasts, shoulders, legs and arms. Her wrists were behind her back. Another rope forced her leg up, exposing her intimate garden. Egypt was trapped in a tangled web of rope. Loki then set his eyes upon her, caused her heart to sped faster.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked amorously. His hand swept across her taut stomach, glided down to sample her flesh. He made light circular motions around her clitorius. "This was Asta's second favorite place." Loki's fingers dived into her warm threshold. "It was here that she learned of her true nature." He probed his fingers in and out of Egypt, hooking them up to play upon her G-spot. "She wished to be ravished, chained and caned." Loki's eyes were glued to Egypt's. He drunk her fear, she was like a mouse, even a stiff wind could paralyze her. His other hand snatched her chin. "Kiss me."

Egypt contemplated yielding to his commands. Then, she remembered her position, the rope biting into her skin. She accepted his touch. His mouth. Loki pressed gently against her lips at first, allowing his hunger to brew slowly. He gripped the back of Egypt's neck, forced her mouth open to accept his tongue. He explored her. He flattened her tongue below his, pure dominance. 

Egypt relaxed into the kiss. Loki's tongue was spiced with wine. The hunger exploded within him. He began to ravish Egypt, groped her breasts, toyed with her sensitive nerve center. Loki then pinched her hardening nipples and bit down on her lip. He broke the skin. Crimson oozed from the wound, her lip swelled like a grape. The taste of iron swaddled Egypt's tongue.

Loki broke the kiss. His hands roamed her plump round behind. He dug his fingers into her flesh, raised his hand and slapped her hard on the ass. The sound burst through the dungeon, he smacked her again. Egypt yelped. Loki chuckled as he moved away from Egypt to collect his various torture devices. He grabbed a flogger with smooth flat tails, a single-tailed whip and a riding whip with a braided leather lash.

Egypt gulped down her fear, refused to allow this moment to intimidate her. Loki came towards her. "You will submit to any form of torture I give you." He waved his hand and a vibrator materialized from thin air. It latched onto her clitorius, buzzed as it sent low vibrational waves into her garden. Loki feathered the face of the air, two suction cups emerged and encircled Egypt's breasts. Loki loved the look. It was erotic and caused his arousal to jerk within its confinements. "You will learn to associate pain with pleasure. You will never receive one without the other."

He then combed his fingers through the leather tendrils of the flogger before spraying it across her body. Egypt hissed. The pain took her off guard. Loki wielded the flog once more, hitting her stomach and thighs. It was a dull flat painful sensation, it resonated on her back as he moved to punish her there.

As Loki painted her body, the vibrator increased its intensity. Egypt thrashed her head back. The waves spiraled into her clit. Each time she came close to cumming, it would shut off, leaving Egypt panting with disappointment.

It resumed its torturous concentration on her garden. She melted into the waves as they crashed upon the shore of her flesh. Loki continued to shower her body with the leather tails. They slapped her body, the sounds echoed across the dungeon. Loki then switched his toy for the singletail. He cracked the whip upon Egypt's back. She growled. The need to cry out bubbled in her throat. The pointed tip stabbed her flesh, the pain was sharp, too sharp. Each strike felt like a bolt of lightening against her thighs, her skin was breaking.

Loki then exchanged the whip for a quirt. His fingers danced upon the braided leather. He could hear Egypt panting, hear the buzz of the vibrator, all was music to his ears. Loki desired to extract more, make her dance in his game of pleasure and pain. He removed the vibrator from Egypt's bud, wrenching her back into reality. She pouted, causing Loki to smile. He bent down to sample her lips again, his fingers traveled to her lush womanhood. It glistened with her arousal, her moisture drooled onto his fingers.

Loki then freed her breasts from the suctions, huge hickey-like circles were created from them. He caressed her taut nipples, the rope was strangling her bosoms, cutting off her circulation. Her breasts darkened. He brought her nipple into his mouth, teased it till it ripened with Egypt's lust. She sighed softly, the rope began to sink into her skin.

Soon two vibrators covered her dark nubs. A suction cup was buried between her legs, pulling her pink nerve bundle into the slender tube. Loki began to slap Egypt's breasts, they jiggled at impact. She winced. He disappeared behind her. An avalanche of pain tumbled down her back and thighs.

Loki made use of the quirt and hit her buns with it. They rippled like a disturbed pond. Egypt felt herself being submerged by the sensations. The pleasurable waves building at her nipples, the sharp pain digging into her body. It was too much to handle, her senses were going crazy.

"Fuck..." Egypt moaned loudly. Loki stopped his attacks, laced his fingers around her neck, pressed his lips to her ear. His warm sweet breath tickled her skin.

"What do you desire more than anything?" Loki asked.

"To cum..." Egypt couldn't believe she was actually saying this. At the moment, She ceased to care. She turned off her thoughts and allowed herself to receive the roses and thorns Loki gave her.

"That is a privilege." Loki purred. "You have not earned the right to release."

"What can I do to earn it?" Egypt asked. Pleasure vibrated through her entire body. Her vulva shivered.

"Beg." Loki said as he resumed striking her body. "Beg for your king to quench the fire within your loins."

Egypt's mind turned back on. Her body stiffened. Loki expected her to beg to be fucked! Blood rushed and inflamed her cheeks. She was embarrassed and thought about rebelling. But, her judgement washed the words from her mouth. Egypt knew her freedom hung in the balance. Rebell and he will throw her back in the cell. Do as Loki pleased and she will be free. Well, in an ideal sense. Egypt closed her eyes and swallowed her pride. "Please fuck me my lord." Egypt implored.

Her request was scarcely satisfying. "With more zeal." Loki demanded.

Egypt reluctantly obeyed. "Please, Please, Please my lord!"

"Your pathetic pleas are not enough." Loki then released the girl from bondage, pain burst from every inch of her body. Egypt dropped into his arms and he carried her to the scarlet king sized bed in the back. He laid her across the velvety surface and bound her to the bedpost with chains. "You were not persuasive enough. And I have little care for reluctance."Loki summoned his magic, three vibrators manifested, latched onto her nipples and cunt. "When I finally take you, you will want it. You will beg for me wholeheartedly." Every two minutes, the waves would stop before resuming their sweet torture. " "These vibrators will drag you to the brink of ecstasy and will preclude your release." Loki said. "You will learn to seek gratification from me."

"Wait!" Egypt called. "You're gonna leave me here?!" She shouted frantically, watching as Loki walked away. "No! I'll beg, I'll do whatever you want!" Loki disappeared before her words could reach him. "Asshole!"


	9. The Game We Play(Some Smut)

Egypt had amused the hours with her suffering. Three hours marked the duration of her punishment. It felt more like an eternity. Her muscles were sore from lack of mobility. Her neck was stiff. But, that ceased to bother Egypt. Her concerns lied south. The vibrators, those torturous delights. She could feel them upon her clit*ris, on her n*pples, beckoning her lust to torment her.

It was a dangerous game. One goal: to drench her mind in confusion and she felt herself spiraling down into that place. Delirium threatened, Egypt began to squirm in her restraints. Her efforts did little to free her from her mind, from her contradicting ideas and thoughts. Her exhausted lustful state begged Egypt to succumb to her fate. She found herself bending with each passing hour. But, the idea of surrender had inspired great horror to flood her mind. Egypt was shifting between two sides.

Yield or rebell.

It was a question she did not want to answer.

She soon tranquilized her thoughts through slow inhalations. Egypt's first thought must be to survive. Do whatever it takes to live. The fight can wait. She repeated the verses as if it were a prayer. She prayed that she wouldn't forget her promise and give into one of the sides. Egypt did not want to yield nor rebell. She wanted to live. She wanted to see Loki suffer...

Egypt soon heard the creaking of a door opening, seen a breath of light enter the otherwise dim dungeon. Loki entered. She seen him in a light she had never seen him in before. It was as if her present state had sharpened her senses. Egypt studied him as she had never studied anyone before. She noted his eyelashes. They were a dark roof lining the incandescent blue orbs of his eyes. Egypt examined his skin. It was as radiant as the sun, yet, as cold as the moon. She found harmony between the two. Loki was a ghostly pale white. His face poreless, his body was sinewy and strong. Egypt's sensitivity seemed to heighten with the progression of her examination. She swallowed. She did not like where her feelings were heading. Egypt kept them in check.

Loki watched her as she had watched him. His eyes sparked with pure fascination. He observed her body, the tender shapes of her womanly curves. Perspiration covered her ebony flesh. Her legs shivered from each vibration. Loki noted her breasts. Her voluptuous bosoms twitched. The vibrators gave him a modest glimpse of her taut n*pples. It was lust, ethereal in its right. Loki desired the girl once more. He could already taste the honey of her flesh, sew in seeds of his entitlement over her.

Loki looked into her eyes. He saw patience in them. His lips tugged at a smile. Egypt was slowly learning, though she was blissfully ignorant towards her metamorphosis. She was adapting. "Have you learned to properly beg for gratification?" Loki asked. His voice was smooth and bewitching, like the song of a siren.

"Yes my lord." Egypt replied. With a ginger hand, Loki caressed her cheek. She relaxed against his hand with an empty mind.

Loki was pleased by her compliance. "Show me what the hours have taught you."

Egypt didn't give her pride time to resurface. "I need to feel your c*ck inside me my king!" She cried. Egypt shuddered from the sudden intensity of the vibrators. Her body was being swallowed by these sensations. "Please give me your c*ck." Egypt's canal felt empty, painfully empty. Desperation lurked in the corners of her mind. She needed to relieve herself of this carnal urge.

"Why should I give you my c*ck?" Loki was intrigued by her performance. He caught a wisps of her scent. The aroma was sprouting from her body like the northern winds rolling off the mountains. His mouth watered. Egypt was so ripe and ready for the taking. It was that scent, this delicious heat that drawn Loki to her. His s*x hardened. Her magic drain him of all rationality. Loki needed her. Wanted her.

Egypt's voice pulled him back into reality. "I...I don't know." And just like that, the conjuration ceased. Loki placed his desire on a leash. The girl was still in her baby stages, to yield to his first thoughts was to foster bad qualities in her. He was her teacher and master, a master must always practice patience and discipline.

"Then you are not deservant." Loki feigned a false exit.

"Please don't go!": were the words Egypt ceased to believe would ever escape her mouth. It stunned her. Egypt refused to bite her tongue. She had to escape this prison of carnal madness. Egypt could feel the ache. She needed Loki whether she liked it or not. "I want to deserve it! Please my lord...." Her voiced muted and cracked. Her vulnerability appeared in her eyes, misting them finely.

Loki moved towards the bed and hovered over her. His face was mere inches from Egypt's. His breath, soft and tasteless against her cheeks. "Do you wish to serve me?"

"Yes..." Egypt answered. Her voice hinted at uncertainty. Her submissive state was gradually dissolving. Loki toiled to prolong his spell.

"Why?" Loki watched her wrestle with the question. The holes in Egypt's performance were closing again. "I only reward honesty." A virtue for a submissive. It was this trait Asta used to disguise her deceit. Contradiction at it's finest.

"I wanna c*m." Egypt admitted shamelessly. "I wanna make you happy so I can get outta here."

"Will you always place my happiness and satisfaction before yours?"

No words. Flustered and speechless Egypt only gazed at him, contemplating her future answers. Her honest words would only reap consequences, yet, her deceit would bestow her with nothing. Egypt nibbled on her lower lip. What would Loki do if he caught her in a lie? It was a question she asked on numerous occasions. But, never had she regard it with such importance. Egypt decided to follow her past actions. "No, not always.". She said. "But, I will try."


	10. The Game We Play( Smut)

"Use your pretty little mouth pet." Loki coaxed her. For the previous minutes Egypt was timidly stroking him. Loki's massive organ intimidated her. He was far bigger than any member she ever saw. But, Egypt complied to his request. She replaced her hands with her mouth. She toyed with his testicles as her tongue slipped over every ridge and vein. It was erotic and chilling, this intimacy that bound them to each other.

Egypt was upon her knees, tasting the s*x of her captor. He was hard against her tongue. She felt herself grow moist from this peculiar blend of eroticism and horror. Egypt served him to survive. Served him to be pleasured. There was no separating the two, they've merged to create a ghastly paradise, where winter reigned instead of spring.

That was it. Winter. Loki smelled of winter, like crisp air and snow-covered pine trees. It was the source of his cool touch. He was warm yet cold, gentle and brutal. Loki's existence made a mockery of polarity.

Egypt's tongue moved against the head of his shaft. Ounces of precum rewarded her diligence. She retracted. It was bitter, yet salted with sweetness. Egypt didn't know if she liked it or not. She continued, twirling her tongue around his head and flattening it against his rigid length.

Egypt looked up at her master. Loki's eyes evinced little emotion. It was his dull disinterest that caused her to work harder.

She stroked him harder. Gripped him tighter, she took a few inches of him into her mouth. Nothing would soothe the indifference in his eyes.

Soon, a thought presented itself. Egypt froze. She knew what Loki wanted. Egypt gazed at his size with wary eyes. He was huge, too big! There was no way she could take him. Egypt toiled to appease him through other means. She cupped Loki's t*sticles, trailed a stray finger along his engorged length. She brought her lips to the tip and sucked vigorously. The action presented little results. She sucked him in deeper but stopped before he reached her throat. Egypt continued taking him halfway, massaging Loki with her tongue and bathing him in her heat.

Loki was bored. He looked down at his possession, Egypt's endeavors did little to excite his passions. He felt the hour thinning, his impatience brewing. He weaved his fingers into her thick kinky tendrils as if to coach her. Loki smiled darkly. The hour for encouragement was at an end. "Take me deeper." Seizing her head, he wedged his broad girth into her mouth. Loki felt her gag around his organ, felt her muffled scream vibrate through his length. Pleasure rippled through him like an ocean current. Loki pumped faster. He ceased to lighten the brutality in his touch. There was a beastly urge to continue his passions, a primal thirst. He felt himself devolve, his lust the dominating force of his actions. Loki brought her mouth to the hilt. He relished in Egypt's warmth. Her full lips encircled his member, his tip traveled to her throat.

There was nothing more pleasurable, more utterly erotic than this current moment. Loki made her a slave to his favors. He couldn't thrust hard enough, fast enough to quench this feral ache. He was painfully hard and swelled with his seed. Loki was nearing the end when Egypt choked and nearly fainted. He returned to his senses and released her. She massaged her neck. She coughed before lapsing into shivers. She was afraid and it was beautiful. The daunt in her eyes beckoned his shadows to play, the heat emanating from her body seduced his tool to swell. Loki felt his rationality falter again.

He gripped Egypt's jaw. "Open your mouth." He forced himself between her lips. He rammed his manhood into the scorching moisture of her mouth, pillaging her throat. Loki dived deeper. Egypt's tears were hot against his palms. He released her. She launched into a coughing fit. He could feel her anger rolling off of her like smoke. Loki chuckled. He was in the mood to play with fire.

Loki slapped his penis against her mouth. "Keep your mouth open." He forced himself into her passage. Fear narrowed Egypt's esophagus. Loki found himself straining to push through her defenses. "Relax your throat, you are choking yourself." Loki felt her endeavors. Her throat would relax before narrowing again. He pulled her away from his pelvis.

Loki then turned to the table and picked up a quirt. He struck the air, saw the slender leather slice through the open nothingness. "You wear my patience." Loki snatched the girl's chin, pinching the tender flesh till it bruised. She opened her mouth with a cry, left her tongue vulnerable to the quirt. He struck her muscle. "You will serve me properly."

Tossing the leather aside, he pressed his thumb against her tongue. She felt raw and afire as if his excitement gave birth to flames. "Stick your tongue out." Egypt reluctantly obeyed. Loki stroked himself against her mouth.

"You are not to move from this position." He disappeared inside of Egypt again. He slammed his pelvis against her nose, his sacks striking her chin. Loki could hear her gagging, hear her sobs of agony. "Look up at me." The girl struggled to obey. They locked eyes as he explored her inner premises.

Loki saw it. Anger. Arousal. Agony. He saw them sing in her eyes, voicing soundless words of revulsion and desire, of fear and adventure. All this Loki would give her. He will give her roses and thorns, morning and night, the world and the far reaches of damnation. And Egypt will accept them gratefully.

Finally, Loki's favors spewed into her mouth. The girl whimpered as if hurt. "Swallow me." He demanded. Egypt did as she was told. Some of his nectar escaped her pouty lips and spilled onto her bountiful breasts. "Good girl." Loki massaged her scalp.

Egypt's abhorrence suddenly died that moment. She tried to resurrect them but to no avail. She couldn't help but to feel satisfied. She pleased him and Loki was happy. Alien were the thoughts that arose. Egypt wanted to fight them. Fight this horrendous feeling of accomplishment, there was no honor in kneeling before Loki, no satisfaction, no pleasure. But even so, Egypt found herself reclining against him. Loki's hands felt nice in her hair. His words soothed her ears. She wanted to deny these despairing feelings, despairing for their submissive nature. She found them too real. They stuck like glue.

Egypt then returned to the present and ceased to nurture her confusion. Loki hauled her to her feet and into his arms. There was an odd sense of familiarity in his embrace. Egypt felt as though she belonged there. She knew she should run. But, she couldn't, not when her body told her to stay. Egypt obeyed.

She gazed at Loki. She looked at his mouth, sensual and enticing. She felt the leather of his clothes, felt her nipples upon the smooth surface. Loki then tilted his head and conquered her lips. He held her firmly to him, kissing her with unrestrained passion. There was such hunger and longing in the way he touched her. Sensual caresses and passionate whispers. Loki's passions caused her knees to weaken. He supported her weight. Loki dominated the kiss, coaxing Egypt into submission. He laid her onto the bed, nibbling and lightly caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. Egypt was melting.

Loki's hands searched her body. Pinching and stroking her sensitive spots, Egypt sighed softly. "I've waited a thousand years to have you again." Loki whispered. He peppered kisses from her chin to her breasts. He kissed her areolas before nibbling the tender flesh of her undersides. Egypt's breasts were so ripe and perfectly round. They've fit perfectly in Loki's hands, they were made just for him, she was made for him. He teased her bead-like n*pples, sucking, chewing and flicking them. Egypt sighed in ecstasy. He claimed her senses through touch, manipulated her excitement.

"You are mine." Loki reminded her. His hand traveled down her stomach and pressed firmly against the area below the naval. Egypt felt the pressure build, felt it travel to her cl*toris. Loki kissed her once more before sliding his hand between her legs. He was greeted with moisture and heat.

He stroked the tender puckered flesh. With one hand he covered her v*lva. Teasing, petting her petite entrance. Parting her folds, Loki played with her seam, it dripped with the juices of her approval. Moving up, his fingers found her cl*toris. It was engorged and shivering with need. Egypt arched her back as he stroked her pearl. Loki's lips found her breasts again. He felt her push her hips against his hand, begging for his touch, hungry for his lust. He thumbed her bud and sunk his fingers into her canal. Sweltering and sweet was her intimate flesh.

Sensations shot through his member, Loki needed her. She was soft and deliciously moist. He played with her more. He hooked his fingers an inch behind her pubic bone, pressing roughly against the flesh. Egypt withered beneath him. Her face, an image of bliss, her voice, the sobs of a maiden and Loki extracted more. He inflamed her hunger and was rewarded with her scent. Her feminine perfumes were savory and strong in the air. He licked his lips. Loki wanted to taste her.

He watched her fall deeper into his spell. Had her tenacity forsaken her? Was her aversion so easy to break? With the touch of Loki's fingers? The stroke of her hair? He looked into Egypt's eyes, they mirrored the ecstasy he gave her. She was under his spell. Enthralled by his enchantments.

Loki worked faster. Pumping his fingers, he smeared his digits into her walls. He watched Egypt fall into a carnal fest of sobs and sighs. Suddenly, Loki knew the answer to his question. The tenacity, the hatred were still there, lying dormant as it seemed. He ceased to care. Egypt was his for the time being, his to ravish, bend and fold.

Egypt made fast and short undulations of her hips, taking his fingers deeper. She could hear herself, hear her juices sloshing around his hand, hear her moans and short breaths, it wasn't like her. It was as though she was watching everything from above. Egypt knew she wasn't. Who was this abominable creature whose passions could be easily provoked? Who was this girl? Who was acquainted with this passion that burned like fire, cool like water, that swaddled her like the air she breathed? Egypt didn't know these hands, but her body did. Those hands knew her...

Soon, her hips buckled and a surge of liquid lust rushed from her. Her body trembled from the intensity of her release. Eyes fluttering, breath ragged, Egypt laid in a sleepy haze, satisfied and weak. Her ears were muffled of all sound. Her cl*toris throbbed with near painful sensitivity. Egypt searched her master's face. His luminescent image seemed to vibrate and triple before merging into one trembling image. It was that powerful. That swift. Her eyes glossed, legs quaked with the last of her climax.

Loki's lips were upon hers again. He caressed her arms which laid above her head. As Loki kissed her, she couldn't help but to feel like he was waiting for something. It was far beyond her comprehension. Yet, she understood. Egypt felt that inexplicable understanding take root in the far reaches of her mind. She felt that intimacy arouse her to speak. "Thank you my lord." Egypt said. She didn't fight against that knowledge. Didn't treat it as the curse it was. It was intrinsic to these moments, only to be whispered now and only here. Egypt wrapped her legs around his waist and grind her hips into his inflamed member.

"You want me don't you?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"I need something from you before I can give you what you desire."

"Anything." Egypt whispered.

Loki smiled menacingly. His pupils devoured the blue of his eyes, they've altered as black as night. It scared Egypt. It excited her. "Your tears." He flipped her onto her stomach. "Your pain." Raising her hips, he bound her wrists and ankles to a spreader bar. Her shoulders pressed against the soft velvet of the bed. Egypt's body stiffened from her exposure. She felt her nectar dripping down her thighs, felt Loki's eyes invading her flesh.

Loki moved to the table and returned with a cane. It was slender and long. Light as air, even air could morph into a beast of blood and misfortune. It was this deceptive guise that captured Loki's admiration. Stroking Egypt's bottom, he released the cane upon her flesh. Her screams timed with the haunting whistle. He continued his strikes, two, four, five. Loki caressed the rouged tender flesh. It burned as if slapped by lightning. He knew it felt like it. Pure and deadly. Her body tense. "Relax your muscles." He said while probing her folds. "And flinch according to each strike." Loki moved his hand from her vagina and returned to the cane.

Egypt complied. She relaxed her muscles. Soon, she heard the dreadful whistle. The cane swished through the air, landing for the kill. Egypt felt it crash painfully on her behind, the fifth stroke. She screamed, her body felt like it was being lacerated. It was fire, pure and sharp slicing through her muscles and vibrating in her bones. It was that kind of pain, resilient in it's name.

Egypt clutched the spreader bar ever so tightly, awaiting the next strike. The cool silver bit into her hand. She was afraid. The whistle came again like a predator diving from the sky. Diagonal stroke, it awakened her other welts to scream. Six bar gate. Loki continued his torturous game. He drew more welts, used Egypt's plight as payment for her release. She could feel the welts breaking through the skin, red blazing and defined.

Ten minutes timed the end of their play. Loki set the cane aside and freed her limbs. He turned her over onto her back. Egypt's welts sizzled from the kisses of the velvet. It was no longer comforting. She didn't want anything to touch her raw backside.

Loki then pushed her knees up to hug her breasts. Taking her arms, he bound her wrists to both ankles, exposing her slick wet genitals. Loki circled her tight entrance with his finger. "Such a tiny hole." He taunted. He knew Egypt dreaded his size. "I would have to stretch you if you want to take me on a regular basis." Loki positioned himself at her entrance, stroking the length of his shaft. "Cry out if you will but don't forget to breath or else it will be unenjoyable for you." He pushed his swollen head into her heat. Her folds refused to open for him.

Pain erupted between her legs. Egypt screamed. The pain was too real. Loki's organ sawed through her, only a few inches inside. Thrashing her head she begged for him to stop. He silenced her woes with his lips. Loki pushed his pelvis further against her hips. Egypt screamed into his mouth, squirming, sobbing like a wounded animal. She released a guttural cry. It felt as though she was being butchered, an animal sent to the slaughter. Loki's whispers gave her little solace. She felt him move into her, inching closer, bent on filling her.

"Breath" Loki demanded as he massaged her clitoris. He felt her muscles loosen and relax around him. Loki then removed his member from her canal, only leaving the head inside. In one swift movement, he slammed his tool into her, forcing the air from her lungs. Egypt's chest heaved with each bruising thrust. Loki plunged deeper. He could feel her muscles clamming down and forcing him from her paradise. He shoved through her defenses, thrusting deeper and popping her cervix.

Egypt pleaded for him to stop, but he was too far gone in his ecstasy. Her body tensed, her intimate walls wept from this brutal laceration. She could feel it burning and straining to take him. "Stop!" Egypt screamed and finally, Loki stopped. He twirled his fingers in the air, producing a small vibrator to latch onto her cl*toris. It awakened with a long circulating buzz.

Egypt gasped from the sudden burst of pleasure. She felt it buzzing through her entire body and eating away at her previous discomfort. Loki then resumed. Instead of pain, she felt pleasure. His hard length massaged her G-spot, caused sensations to swirl and build. He pumped into her body, charming it with his hips. Egypt moaned lustfully, her discomfort forgotten, replaced by an unquenchable thirst for release. Loki shifted his angle, hitting both trigger areas.

"F*ck!" Egypt wailed, demented by lust and freed by his touch. The pleasure engulfed her entire garden. It was as light as air, with the intensity of an ocean current. Each vertebrae shivered. The sensations brewed, sprouting to mesmerize her entire body.

Loki growled. He quickened his thrust. Plunging deeper, harder. He watched as her body gobbled his size, feasting upon his passions to satiate her own. Loki gripped her thighs til they bruise. But, Egypt was so far deep in her trance to notice the pain emanating from there. She was so soft and hot inside. His manhood was sucked in by her inner muscles. Egypt's moisture marinated his length, he buried himself into her slick passage.

"Oh my god!" Egypt sobbed. "F*ck me harder!" The sensations were growing stronger. She was climbing to the finish line. Soon, Loki discarded the vibrator, leaving Egypt pouting with disappointment.

"You will release solely from my c*ck." Loki said.

As surely as he said, the sensations returned. Egypt exhaled her lust. Body freezing, eyes closing, mouth distorting, she released. Loki plunged into the flood, her salty approval coated his excited length. She was still cumming, still shuddering. Few pumps later, Loki came. His hot milky webs shot through her canal and disappeared into her cervix. Egypt could feel his seed inside of her, the pressure from it tipped her closer to another climax.

Loki freed her before tying her into another perverse position. "You will c*m for me again before the night is over." He pushed into her once more, driving her to the pinnacle of human passion. She felt the blocks crumpling and falling into another release. As soon as that one came, Loki re-positioned her, taking her from behind. Her canal narrowed and tightened in this position, allowing him the most explosive of pleasure.

Loki rammed faster against her G-spot. Egypt came again, showering his member with her essence. He continued to use her body, bending her and tossing her as if she were a mere doll designed for his enjoyment. She devolved to such a lowly existence only to release again. The anger, the humiliation only aided the pleasure. The last orgasm erased her senses. It numbed them to a state of nonexistence. Her sight was obscured, body weak, her ears deafened. She was falling. Falling into the abyss that was Loki, he dragged her there.

When she woke up, she found herself in a bathtub. A mountain of bubbles concealed her disheveled reflection. The water was hot and soothed her aching muscles. It felt nice. The feel of the bubbles licking her bruised skin sent Egypt into a sleepy trance. She felt something in her hair. Strong yet gentle. They were hands, masculine and scented with frost. Loki. He massaged her hair, gently scratching her scalp with shampoo. Egypt sunk into his touch. She couldn't find the strength to deny it. Her limbs were limp and lifeless, her voice was worn and scarcely formed coherent words. All she could do is rest and drift into his care. No thoughts. No words. No questions.

At the end of it, Loki scooped her into his arms, drying her with a fluffy white towel. She reclined against him with the weariness of a child. He cradled her as if she were one. She was so dependant and vulnerable now. Loki sighed. Her independant defiant spirit would surely kick in by morning. He had only the night to relish his temporary victory. After drying Egypt, he treated her welts and put her to bed. She looked lovely wrapped in the silks of his bed. She belonged there. Always.

Do not be swoon by the girl. The shadows said, not allowing the romantic feelings to thrive. She's a vulture seeking weakness in you, do not let her take your kindness for weakness.

It will not sway in her favor if she dared. Loki responded inwardly. He then focused on Egypt. Her dark curls covered the rich red of the pillows, her lips slightly parted and arousing. I will ruin her if she ever tried.


	11. His Prison And Her Hell(Some Smut)

By 7:00 P.M the feast was over and the guests had retired to their chambers. Loki and his pet were the first to leave following Egypt's breakdown. For an hour she wrestled with him, trembling and weeping in his arms. He kept her on his lap, waiting for the last tear to drop and for her insolence to relapse. Loki knew her broken state would not last. It was built upon a precarious foundation, too weak to fend off her reckless impulses.

So, he kept her withering frame close to him, kissing her eyelids and wiping her tears away. He loved when Egypt's like this. It was easier to mold her in this state. Unfortunately, it would take far more episodes like this before the girl would truly transform. Soon, her eyes returned to the same bitter state they once were in. Her lips fell grim. Egypt pulled away from his embrace, disgusted for ever weeping on his shoulder. Loki was the true force behind her episode. Without him, Egypt was sure Fenrir wouldn't have done what he has done. He wouldn't have beguiled her. That's what she wanted to believe. Part of her knew that that was a lie.

Egypt watched Loki from afar now. He resumed his work, filing documents and scribbling on important files. He didn't so much as to look at her the moment she left his side. She watched him write. Somehow his inattentiveness was more irritating than his feigned affections. Sighing, Egypt turned away and walked into the luxurious bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror. A red-eyed mess of a girl reflected her gaze. She looked at the dried tear stains on her cheeks and the way her skin sunk with this melancholy. Egypt wanted to smash the glass. She hated the way she felt and look. She just stood there for a moment, watching the sink as if it would spring to life at any moment.

Raising her eyes, Egypt flashed at the thought of Asta. She wondered if life was as unforgiving to her as it was to Egypt. More importantly, she wondered how Loki's family treated her, how their children treated her. Was she reliving the same tragedies that befallen the fire heiress? Egypt was being ostracised for sins she couldn't possibly recall. She was the subject of everyone's displeasure. What did Asta do to deserve this torture? Did she cry as Egypt had cried? Did she swear and hate and fight as Egypt fought? Did she live in fear of that monster, a fiend she came to love. Egypt clenched her jaw. Was she destined for the same fate? She already derived pleasure from his touch and yearned for his lips that were so sweet and soft. She would hate herself if she did. Loki was a lunatic deserving of her malice, not her affections. If he wanted sex Egypt would give it to him. Nothing more.

Egypt returned to Loki's studies with more questions in her mind than she could ask. She walked loudly to gain his attention. Once there she slammed her hands against his desk and was rewarded with a murderous glare. She gained his attention. It was time to speak. "Is this how life was like for Asta? Are you punishing me for something she has done? Answer me!"

Loki sighed heatedly. Must he discipline the girl already? He was looking for her to rebel tomorrow, he hadn't expect it to be this early. "It is none of your business pet. I have already told you all you needed to know, knowledge beyond what I have said is not for your ears. Your purpose is to serve me, not to bombard me with silly questions."

Egypt's short temper protruded to the surface. "They're not silly questions!" She defended. "It's my right to know since you swear I'm your wife. And if you're not gonna answer the first question then at least-". Egypt stopped. She swallowed as she remembered that dream. It was muddled but still had an everlasting hold on her. Her mind sculpted the vision, captured the moment when the moon altered crimson and the room quaked with gruesome wails. And then there was Loki's words: 'WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!' They echoed through her mind like a haunting mantra. She knew Loki was hiding something from her, something that would answer all her questions. He was punishing her for something she has done but what? "Then at least answer the second question."

Egypt saw a vein bulge from Loki's temples. He was beyond pissed. His eyes darkened into a menacing shade of blue. "I do not need to do anything!" He snapped. "Whatever I decide to disclose to you is of my choosing, not yours. I am your god and you dare not defy me or question my decisions. Ask me another question and I'll make sure that my words sticks this time."

The emphasis he placed on 'stick' caused her spine to prickled with sharp shivers. There was no way Egypt was backing down now. She would rather speak and be punished then suffer with her silence. "No." She said. Loki cocked his brow at her answer. He was heated now. "Go ahead and beat me, fuck me, humiliate me! Do whatever you want if it means I'll find out what the hell's going on! I want to know. I need to know. Why are you and your fucking kids so mean to me? Are you punishing me for something Asta has done? How am I even her? How am I going to fulfill this alleged purpose? And what is that purpose anyways? It's my right to know!"

"'Your right'". Loki said in a low tremulous voice. It trembled with seething malice and anger. He looked like a volcano on the brink of eruption. "You have no such thing pet! You are nothing but a pathetic object meant to be used by me." He reached over the desk and grabbed her neck, throwing her on top of his files. "My family is cruel to you to remind you of your meager status. It is also to punish you for betraying my trust. You are Asta since you possess her soul and you will fulfill your purpose through surrendering yourself to me. And your purpose is to be used like the object you are! Does that quench your curiosity pet?" Loki squeezed her neck harder and ripped Egypt's dress, exposing her voluptuous breasts. He groped and teased them roughly.

"Ow!" She howled. "You're hurting me!"

"It will continue to hurt until you learn your place!"

Egypt then clawed his face. Blood drooled from his fresh wounds and raced down her fingers. Loki only continued his brutal ravishments. He grabbed at her breasts to the point of bruising and slapped her undersides. The girl screamed, kicking and flailing her limbs. She finally got one of his fingers in her mouth and bit him hard. Loki howled in pain. Her teeth broke the skin. She tasted blood. He released her and Egypt ran out of the studies and out of the room. She ran down the hallway, her dress falling to pieces around her. She could hear Loki storming after her, his feet kicking up the sounds to her ears. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to the ground.

"No!" She screamed. Fire spilled from her body and dragged along his body. Loki cooled the flames to her astonishment. That's when Egypt felt. Real. Dreadful. Fear. He was able to overcome her fire! Was he able to do that before? How?! Little did she know that Asta gave him immunity to her gifts centuries before. She was no match for him.

"How dare you raise a hand at me!" He struck the undersides of her breasts. He continued to repeatedly attack her flesh till Egypt sobbed her apology. "Show me that you're sorry." He demanded. "Show your lord that you are worthy of his forgiveness."

Egypt climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She allowed all her built up anger to lurch out in her touch. She claimed his lips, kissing him roughly till both of their lips swelled. She gripped his shoulders and allowed her nails to sink into his skin. Loki growled from the pain but didn't tell her to stop. She continued to kiss him violently, sucking on his bottom lips and biting it. She dragged her nails along his arms, drawing blood.

Loki then pulled her away from him. "Tell me what makes for a good slave?"

Egypt pulled his tunic over his head. "Obedience." She kissed his neck, leaving a trail of deep red love bites. Loki hissed at the feel of her teeth crushing his flesh. He grabbed her firm buttocks and rocked her hips into his bulge. "Submission."

"And what else?"

"Um...?" Egypt wondered. She felt Loki's iron grip on her hips, grinding her flower into his member.

"Dependency." He responded before throwing Egypt back onto the floor. "Your dependency upon me will guarantee your survival in this world." Loki bit the hollow area between her shoulder blade and neck . He left the skin purple and bruised. "I am the only person that can tame your mortal destructive nature. Through me were you able to escape a life in shield's custody and death. You will obey me fore I am the light in your life." He clamped a hand around her neck and drove another between her legs. The girl was dripping wet. He kneaded the throbbing nerve bundle between his fingers. The girl purred despite her rage. Loki teased her puckered folds, sliding a finger in easily as he flicked the pink bud. "Your service to me will become your greatest pleasure.

You will complete every task I assign to you, whether they be sexually or politically with enthusiasm and swiftness. You will seek honor through every ounce of responsibility I give you." He strengthened his grip around her neck, watching her ebony skin fill with red. Her nostrils no longer sucked in the air around them. Loki choked the oxygen from her lungs while playing with her slick genitals. His hand became soaked in her essence. "You will honor your lord through obedience and docility. I will not tolerate rash behavior.

You are a reflection of your master and I will not have you tarnish my rule." Loki tantalized her rose a little faster. The girl howled with pleasure, thrashing her head to and fro. Her legs began to quake, perspiration sprayed her skin. Her aroma thickened in the air like honey. The girl became lost in his sweet torment. The voices of the guards fell deaf on her ears. They watched the girl take Loki's fingers, heard her body slosh around him. He pushed through her erotic juices, titillating her G-spot faster and harder. With a spasm the girl released powerfully on his hand. Loki loosened his grip on her neck and allowed her to breath. Her intimate muscles continued to convulse and spasm with the last of her orgasm. The guards left one by one the moment the show was over.

Egypt breathed heavily, her eyes were still in a daze. That was the most powerful orgasm she has ever experienced in her life. At first she was afraid Loki would choke her to death. But as the air escaped her lungs, the pressure built between her legs and pounded at her sweet spot. She felt her release rock her into body. She was still shivering from it.

"Is that understood?" Loki asked.

Egypt nodded. "Yes my lord."

"Good." Loki coerced his fingers into her mouth. The girl gagged at first before instinctively flattening her tongue and sucking the juices from his hand. "You will be accompanying me throughout my day tomorrow."


	12. The King(mature)

Loki was already up and awake by the time Egypt woke up. She remained in bed laying on her stomach. Her back was still tender and sore from their erotic exchange. Purple lumps and welts covered her body and exuded a painful sting. Following their discussion, Loki fucked her everywhere in the palace, in the pleasure dungeon, in the hallways, in the throne room, in the studies and lastly on the balcony. Her nipples were rubbed and sucked raw. Her lower lip swelled and cracked with red. He fucked her raw, leaving her with a delicious ache.

Egypt rose slowly out of the bed. Pain zipped through her body. She wondered if she would even be able to walk today. The ache between her legs became more pronounced with each step she took. For a moment she just stood there, allowing the sensations to quell. She watched Loki. He stood on the balcony, allowing the sun to caress his nude reflection. Egypt's gaze lowered to his firm buttocks. They were slightly peachy in color in comparison to the rest of his body. He had the cutest little butt one couldn't help but admire. Her eyes returned to the rest of his body. He stood against the pale light of dawn, his dark hair danced in the breeze.

Once Egypt gained enough strength, she approached him on the balcony. Each step sent a bolt of aching pain to her garden. But the pain wasn't unbearable. Each wave came with a faint hum of pleasure. Her G-spot was pounding with pressure. It was still alive and active from their previous session. It was only four hours ago that they've decided to go to sleep.

Loki then took her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her as if she was the love of his life, as if hatred didn't exist between them. Egypt trailed her fingers along the trail of love bites on his neck. There was anger in each purple lump, passion in each infliction of pain. She wanted to hurt Loki, still wanted to. So often he bruised her with his words, so often he heals her with his lips. But scars never heal. They are a constant reminder of the pain one has went through. Egypt would never forget that pain.

She felt the rancor between them weaken for a moment. All was lost in his touch. The poison drained from their bodies, leaving them with a sense of longing and hunger. Loki kissed her chin before burying his face in her bosoms, kissing the bite marks he placed at her undersides. Egypt hissed at the feel of his hands roaming her raw back. Her skin sizzled. His fingers felt worse than a razor blade.

Loki kissed his way up to her lips again. He sat down on a chair and allowed her to straddle his hips. He tasted the sanctuary of her mouth. Their tongues twirled around one another as they explored each other. Egypt began to slowly rock her hips, allowing her sex to massage his soft member. He pulled her away from him. "Pet." He started. "This has no affect on me." Loki said, referring to her rocking hips.

Egypt wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you never got off on regular sex?" Loki shook his head. "So... you can't get aroused without inflicting pain?"

"Exactly." Loki responded.

"Why?"

Loki sighed. "It's a mystery that perplexes me far more than it perplexes you. My true linage are frost giants and they are known for their brutality. Not only that but my biological father was also a sadist." He ran his hand along the length of her spine. He peppered kisses along her neck and chest. "I fear that I've inherited that curse."

Egypt shook her head. "I don't think it's a curse. It makes sex ten times more hotter and interesting."

"My sadism doesn't always come out in the form of sex appeal. I thought you knew that." Loki planted kisses along the area between her ear and neck. "It appears whenever I'm upset or aroused."

That explains a lot. Egypt thought.


	13. Eclispe(Mature)

"Again." Said the countess, lady Raisa.

Egypt bickered and groaned as the lady trained her. For nearly two hours, she submitted to the lady's stern teachings, walking when she told her to walk and stopping when she told her to stop. Her muscles ached and whined. Exhaustion sought to numb her nerves. Egypt couldn't continue. Every nerve in her feet were set on fire from the exercise and not once did Raisa offer a break. Just five minutes was all Egypt asked for. Just five.

With a sigh, Egypt continued the lesson despite her discomfort. Another glass bowl was placed on her head again and she forced herself to walk, dropping the bowl in the process. "Damn..." She uttered. That was the fiftieth bowl she dropped. It was too toilsome trying to balance a bowl on top of one's head. According to Raisa, the bowl was meant to enforce perfect posture. If she were to slouch or move her chin, the bowl would fall.

"This is stupid!" Egypt finally said. She couldn't and wouldn't continue this arduous exercise. She refused to.

A tiny maid then placed another bowl on her head. Egypt swore mentally. She had no say in the matter. No matter how long she stays in Asgard, she will never get used to this, this lack of freedom and oppression. Turning off her thoughts, Egypt looked at the maid and nearly gasped at the sight. Her hair was a storm of fire and earth, a rich and beautiful auburn, her eyes were as beautiful as the summer rains. It wasn't her looks that captivated Egypt, that struck her mind with terror. No. "Aslaug?" The girl's scowl deepened and Egypt wanted to back away. How could this be possible?! She saw Aslaug die with her own eyes! She watched as the unforgiving blade plunged into her tiny body and demolished the life from her eyes. So why? Why did this girl stand before her? Was she an apparition bent on vengeance? Her skin was fresh and animated, her cheeks were suffused with rosy hue. Those were trademarks of the living and not of the damned. She wasn't dead. This wasn't Aslaug.

That's when Egypt saw something grow in the girl's eyes. Malice. Enmity existed between them. She didn't force herself to question why. It was obvious to Egypt now that the shock was gone. This girl. She was Aslaug's sister. She had to be. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Egypt killed her sister.

"Again." Raisa said, pulling Egypt out of her thoughts. She looked at the woman and groaned her frustration. She then dropped the bowl to spite the lady. "Again." And another bowl was placed on her head. That bowl crashed onto the floor. Another was placed on her head and another was thrown to the floor. It became a pattern. Just as Egypt thought they ran out of bowls, the maids would come back with more. How many excess bowls did they have?!

"I'm done with this stupid routine!" Egypt knocked the bowl onto the floor.

"You will do as you are told." The lady said peevishly.

"I don't take orders from you." Egypt fought back.

"This is no way for a lady to behave!" Raisa said. "So disreputable and reckless."

"Honey."The girl batted her eyelashes. "Does it look like I give two flying fucks?! I have been taking your shit for two hours now and one 'no' makes me a reckless person? You're full of it."

Raisa's cheeks exploded with red anger. Her fists trembled and veins bulged from her clutching fingers. "Our lord will hear of this."

"Wait!" She called after her. " Do you really have to do that? This was just a little disagreement. Can't we just sit down and compromise on something?"

"No." Raise replied coldly. "You are beneath me mortal and I will not soil my reputation by negotiating with you. Either you do as you are told or face the consequences."

Egypt remained silent. She couldn't break the spell of silence. Her mind screamed for her to agree to Raisa's terms to fall to her knees and beg for her forgiveness. She did no such thing. Her muscles quivered and begged to rest. She couldn't obey the lady even if she wanted to. So Egypt stood there, watching the countess disappear from sight, her fading footsteps stalking her ears as a final warning of what is to come. Egypt knew that when she returned, Raisa will bring hell with her.

In a blink of an eye, they returned. Egypt was thrown into the lion's nest with Loki as the main predator. His grimace was hard and deep and his eyes mauled at whatever confidence she retained. She was stripped of her argument and left vulnerable before her master. She was in big trouble. Egypt closed her eyes. Why did she insist on digging herself into a hole she couldn't climb out of? Opening her eyes, she looked at the crowd surrounding them, the maids and Loki's usual circle, his children and his accomplices. A sigh was dragged from her lips. This wasn't going to be good.

"My lord-"

"Silence!" Loki roared and she shrunk. She hadn't expected such a massive explosion. He was never one to explode, always delivered fear in a cool, chilling and collected manner. Now, he was serious. This was raw, pulsing anger. She unleashed something that couldn't be tamed, not by her, not by everyone else or even him. Egypt was walking closer to the flames. "I had enough of your insulting behavior! Of your constant need to disgust and ralle others around you." He hadn't laid a finger on her and yet Egypt felt like she was being punched in the gut and thrown to the walls. "Have you forgotten our discussion pet?! Is your memory that feeble?"

"No-"

"Then you are purposefully rejecting my orders. Is that it?" Her lord cut her off.

Egypt was quiet for a long time, thinking before she spoke. Loki was furious with her and not once did he allow her to explain herself. How could she ease the tension between them? How could she deflect his angry words and manage to end this confrontation? There was no way around it. She thought of every possibility. They all fell flat on their faces. Every possible answer she came up with could easily be counterattacked by a cruel comment. With a sigh, the girl gave up and yielded to her fate. He was angry and she had to wait till the rivers ran dry. So, she endured the flood. "I was tired."

"So that gives you the right to step out of line?" His voice was sharp like a knife. "You are in no position to demand things from others. You are my prisoner and you answer to everyone else in my absence." He pointed towards Raisa who paraded a smug smile on her face. "You are to respect and fear Raisa as if she were me. Do you understand?"

"I understand but can I continue the lesson tomorrow? My feet are killing me and Raisa won't let me take a break."

"You will adhere to her orders. If she says walk for two hours, then you walk for two hours,three, four, I do not care. You will not embarrass me." Loki said. "You will be presentable by tonight."

"All I'm asking for is a break!" She cried. Her master wouldn't comply to her pleas. They fell on deaf ears. She saw her words take effect in the room and saw everyone's reaction to them. Pity, disgust, indifference. She seen it all. Egypt turned to look at the tiny maid, saw her lips break into a smile so grotesque it sucked the beauty from her face.

"Do not refute me!"

"You're not being fair!" She grumbled. "Is it so wrong to ask to rest or to even eat something?! Or is it forbidden for mortals to want to do anything? I want to rest. My feet hurt."

Her master turned to Raisa. "Commence her training." He said, ignoring Egypt. Her bombastic speech did little to jolt a reaction from him. He turned on his heels and waltzed towards the door, leaving the girl to sulk.

"Yes my lord." Raisa bowed.

Egypt felt a stampede of anger race through her body. She couldn't control it. Tension exploded in her head, her body trembled, on the verge of bursting from this wretched feeling! She couldn't take it! It was hard to breath. Hard to think. Egypt tightened her hand into a fist, feeling the need to punch something, kick, scream, anything to rid herself of this pain, of this passion that ripped her mind in two. There was no stopping her words. "I'm going to sit!"

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. "Bad choice pet." He snapped. He walked towards her and grabbed her with a brutal iron grip that would surely leave bruises. He hoped she bruised. Let them serve as a reminder of this day. May they tie her tongue in eternal silence. "You will learn never to disobey me ever again. Follow me everyone." He said to the small crowd. "And see how I reward defiance." Loki dragged her into the courtyard with the crowd tailing behind them.

What are you planning on doing to her? Said the shadows, springing up from the depths of his mind.

My worse.

They arrived at the scene. A barren courtyard stretched before them. With a snapped of his fingers, a trail of sharp pointy rocks appeared. Egypt's eyes flew open. What was he planning on doing to her? Did she even want to know? Her eyes climbed over the ridges and slopes, the peaks and edges of the rocks and saw only two things. Pain. Fear. She didn't know what he was planning and the suspense of it snapped her anger in two.

Pain and fear. Pain and fear. Loki was planning on hurting her. Was he planning on stoning her?! Or carving messages into her body?! The possibilities were endless. It scared her. She flagellated herself with the questions and her body became weak. So terribly weak. Was it too late to beg for forgiveness? Would Loki even accept it at this point?! Dammit! Why did she insist on debating with him in front of everyone?!

Loki gripped her even tighter, cutting her circulation and strangling her arm. She winced from the sharp electric pain that sparked around his fingers. "You will walk bare foot on this trail. Arrive to the other side with the bowl in tact and that will be the end of your punishment. If not, then you will start all over again. We'll see how your feet feels after this lesson."

The tiny maid placed a bowl on Egypt's head. The bowl felt ten times heavier than before, hurt like a crown of thorns. Once she took her first step, she felt like a prisoner walking towards their execution.

"This is outrageous father!" Fenrir shouted. "Please have mercy on her father! She is just a girl!"

"You dare speak on this insolent cunt's behalf?!"

Egypt felt his words jab into her ears. They hurt far more than the keen rocks beneath her feet.

"But father-"

"Quit your mewling." Hela bit at her words. "Father is capable of far worse. He's sparing the girl and you know it. Just be happy that she'll be leaving in one piece."

"If only it were a greater punishment." Jormungardr added with a sigh. "She deserves far worse than a heap of rocks."

Egypt exhaled as she took another step. PAIN! Explosive piercing waves shot through her feet and into her legs like lightening, electrocuting her nerves. She screamed. Her eyes already broke into tears. It was crippling! The pain crawled up her toes and stabbed into her heels. She walked slowly, feeling each point stab into the fresh wounds, digging into her flesh and ripping into her feet. She dropped the glass when one of the rocks slipped beneath her toenail. The glass shattered around her feet, cutting into her wounded skin.

"Walk back to the beginning." Loki demanded. Egypt took a step off of the trail. "Nah-ah-ah, step back onto the path and walk back from there."

"Father this is absurd!" Fenrir retaliated.

"Quiet or I will have you whipped bloody for all to see."

"Be quiet." His sister whispered to him. "She isn't worth bloody stripes."

"She had drawn blood for me. I shall do the same for her!"

"Don't be ridiculous." His brother ridiculed. "Your sacrifice will amount to naught. The girl will still suffer and you will live on with scars on your back."

"Begin." Loki said and Egypt continued her torturous journey. The rocks tore into her, extracting her blood. The wounds burned from the sloppy incision. She dropped the glass again and walked back to start, feeling her nerves crumple and weep the entire way there. Egypt restarted the process.

Stab. Burn. Drop,

"Again."

Stab. Burn. Drop.

"Again." Egypt wanted to destroy those horrid words. She continued the process and made little advancements. By then, the rocks were soaked in crimson and her feet were stained with her toils. The bowl crashed onto the ground again and Egypt wanted to sink to her knees and cry her eyes out. It hurt. It hurt so much!

She then turned around and walked back to start, catching a glimpse of everyone's faces. Loki's was a stone cold wall of indifference. Nothing existed in his eyes, as if he wasn't seeing what was happening to her, as if he was shutting out the red and her tears. She turned to look at his children and his colleagues, whom, hung on her every movement. She looked at Fenrir who wept for her plight, at Hela whom reflected her father's indifference and at Jormungardr who ceased to conceal his amusement. Only the tiny maid seemed to match his level of zeal, and, someone else. Egypt looked at the mad titan. Standing next to him was the green woman. Her scarlet eyes poured into Egypt's, relishing in each and every waking moment.

A maid then placed another bowl on her head and she continued . She took a slow calculated step onto the path. The pain returned in blistering flashes. She grunted her teeth and took the pain. She wanted to scream the moment she took another step. Shifting her weight hurt, walking on her toes hurt and just standing in place hurt more. She couldn't win. That was the game. She could never win against Loki. He was an unfair player. This was his world.

Egypt was almost there when she dropped the glass again. She felt her courage shatter and her legs refused to carry her further. She crashed onto the floor with a loud THUD. She couldn't walk anymore. She wept silently, praying that Loki wouldn't force her to continue. She was too weak and dizzy from the lost of blood. To force her would be inhumane!

Loki then approached her and collected her into his arms. "You are all dismissed." He said and everyone left except for Fenrir. "You are dismissed." He hissed the words. The boy remained rooted in place, his eyes wavering and hard like steel. He seemed unwilling to leave Egypt's sight, to leave her in the care of such a monster. "If I say it again you will be sorry, leave my sight!" The boy glared at his father before walking away. Loki's eyes followed his son before he disappeared from sight, leaving the pet and the master.

Soon, he teleported them back to the room. He ran her a hot bath and coerced her into the tub after roughly undressing her. "Do not dry yourself after you come out. You will finish your punishment one way or another. This will be the next way." Loki then knelt beside the gigantic tub and scrubbed her body, carefully cleaned her weeping wound.

Egypt winced. The soap burned her ripped flesh and she forced herself not to cry. Despite her discomfort, the bath wasn't punishing in the slightest. The water was soothing as it lapped at her aching muscles. If this was a punishment, then she would rather get this all the time. Once Loki finished, he pulled her out of the bath and spread her across his lap. She then felt something hard pressing against her buttocks. It was long and flat and was chilling to the touch. He then brought the object to her face and allowed her to observe her punishment. "Kiss the paddle." He demanded and Egypt forced herself to obey, puckering her lips and kissing it. "You will be punished with five swats for your earlier misdemeanor. Each time you scream, I will increase the amount of strikes by five. Is this understood?"

Egypt swallowed. She changed her mind. She didn't want this punishment! She trembled like an abused puppy on his lap, tears glittered in her eyes and pleads died on her tongue. She digged herself into this hole, Loki sought to bury her in it.

He lifted the paddle and struck her hard. The piercing sound split the air in two. He struck her again, the pain vibrated through her body. She could feel the strike climbing through her bones. It hurt! The girl squirmed and struggled only to be immobilized by Loki's legs and other hand. He slammed the paddle onto her sore bottom, drawing red angry welts. He ripped a scream from her mouth and forced her to swallow more pain, more suffering, more agony.

Loki threw all of his strength into the attack. THWACK! Came the paddle. THWACK! THWACK. It came crashing down onto her jiggling backside. Egypt writhed and cried till her voice cracked, her throat became raw and sore. Each strike was more viscous than the last. She begged him to stop, implored for his forgiveness and received none. He wouldn't stop! The pain soon became a blur of lightening, of pure white flashes and fire.

She screamed once more, screamed till her voice muted and cried till her eyes dried. She became numb, succumbing to the sensations plaquing her body. Her nerves were alive, but her thoughts were dying. She did nothing and just lied there, still as a doll and doleful as a caged bird. Unlike a caged bird, she couldn't find it in her to sing. So, her sorrows continued to build inside of her, threatening to collapse and drag her down with it.

Loki then noticed her change, her lack of expression and ended the punishment. He sat her up on his lap. Her backside was ferociously hot and burned through his leather pants. "Have you seen the error in your ways?"

"Yes." Egypt whispered in a broken voice. Her eyes were a deep lobster red and her face was drenched in tears and sweat.

"Do you now realize the consequence of disobeying me?" Loki took a fluffy towel and dried her off. "Nothing good comes from retaliation. Unless you enjoy your punishments, I suggest that you fix your ways." Standing up, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her onto the bed, tending to her injured feet. The girl hissed and flinched each time he cleaned the wounds. Afterwards, he lifted his eyes to hers and saw rage, pure murderous rage. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Egypt averted her eyes. "You treat me like dirt." She said heatedly, re-directing her glare at him. "Do you get off on treating girls like shit? Is it easier to see me as a dog and not as a person? Why are you so cruel?!"

The blue drained from his eyes and was replaced by a red so intense, it felt like she was staring at the sun. "You truly are a mindless mortal." He watched Egypt respond to his invidious remark, saw her lips curdle like sour milk. He ceased to care. The girl still didn't realize just how nice Loki was being to her. He was patient with her even as every nerve in his being urged him to hurt her. He didn't act on his basic instincts and forced his beastly anger back into it's cage and bolted the locks shut. But now, he felt it. The beast slammed against the bars, bending them and sending the bolts flying. Loki was becoming angry and he allowed the beast to swallow him whole.

That's it. Said the shadows. Show this ungrateful girl your true power. Make her regret ever voicing her mind. Break her!

The dark god got up and went into his studies, returning with a tiny book. He flung in on the bed by Egypt's feet. "I'm cruel?" He slithered the question. "You have not seen cruelty yet child." Loki watched as Egypt gathered the book into her hands. "Read the book and I expect you to be finished by sundown." He demanded before leaving the room.

Egypt studied the novel's cover. She gazed at the woman trapped in the picture, watched as the shadows in the image devoured her naked flesh. The words THE STORY OF O hung over her head like a storm cloud. As she examined the art, she wondered why Loki wanted her to read this book. Did it have anything to do with the situation? From the looks of it, it looked like an erotica. Did Loki intend on taking her after this? Did he want to turn her on? No. If he wanted to take her, he would have taken her whether she was in the mood or not. Whatever it was, Egypt didn't like the looks of it.

She then opened the book and read it from front to back. She remained glued in placed as if mesmerised by the book. Nothing could altered her concentration. Not even a great storm could rip her out of the trance. She was sucked into the novel, grabbed by the hair and tossed into the pages. She couldn't break free from the words, from the paragraphs and chapters. Each word burned a hole into her memory and conquered her mind. There was nothing pleasant about it. The book was a nightmare fashioned with erotic elements. Egypt sunk deeper into the story, devouring the words as if they were poetry. She felt a chill crawl up her spine, her lips were sculpted in that perfect o of shock and horror. What was she reading?! What kind of nightmare has she stumbled upon? What was more chilling was that, Loki could do this to her. But unlike the girl's master, he would coerce her to do it. Consent didn't exist in Loki's world.

After a few hours, Egypt ripped her eyes from the pages. Her thoughts were alive, chasing one another in a monstrous spiral of madness. "Oh my god..." Her lips trembled. She looked at the pages once more. Was this it? Did she hold her future in her hands? Or was this just a looking glass? A world that could be explored but only if she crossed the threshold? Then, Egypt would stay clear of its borders. But, what frightened her the most was, if Loki wanted to see it come to past, the only thing he had to do was push her through the looking glass. There won't be any rabbits to help her get back home.

It was a little after seven when Loki returned to the room. Once he returned, he was prepared for any rebellion the girl had in store. He knew the book would jolt a violent reaction out of her. It was the reaction he was looking for. From the look in her eyes, he knew she took the bait.

"Is this what you want?!" Egypt yelled. "A mindless fuck toy?"

"Continue to wear my patience and it will come to pass." Loki threatened. He tore into the room and pinned the girl to the wall. She struggled beneath his hands, thrashing her head and wiggling her wrists.

She allowed her disgust to drive her words. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You should be." He warned in an icy and chilling voice. The monster hiding behind his beautiful facade appeared for a visit. She danced with the devil once more. "Do you know what I have that those puny pathetic mortals do not?"

An enormous forehead? A mountain load of shampoo? A shitty ego? Egypt thought. The ability to steal all the covers? God she hated it when he stole all the covers.

"Infinite power." His aura intensified upon voicing the words. "With one snap of my fingers I can erase anything that pesters me, like your reckless mouth." With one snap, her voice was gone. Egypt tried to speak, tried to scream but the empty fuzzy void continued to grow in her throat, eliminating all sounds from her mouth. "Your sight." The world shut down all around her. A veil of darkness erased all light and color from her eyes, throwing her into a pool of black. She couldn't see! What was he doing?! Why was he doing this?! She struggled even more, kicking her feet and crying desperately. "I can bind your ears and make them useless." All sound evaporated from her ears, leaving her with the static drumming of her innermost thoughts. The girl began to panic. She tried to scream, knowing nothing came out of her mouth but the air inside her lungs. Loki then broke the spell as soon as he casted it. "Try my patience again and you will be very sorry. I have the ability to make your life very comfortable here, or to make you wish you were never born. Either event is fine with me, in the end I will acquire all that I need regardless of the road you decide to take. So you best remember your place. The next time this happens I may not be in the mood to warn you. If that ever happens, you will rue ever opening your mouth. Do you understand child?"

Egypt glared at her master through tear-filled eyes, blinking away the boiling hot tears and embracing her rage. "Yes my lord." She said between her teeth. Once Loki left the room, her mask eroded and an avalanche of despair slammed into her mind. She screamed, screamed until her vocal cords tore and ached, screamed until her old wounds ripped open and bled their hate. "I HATE YOU!" She cried, tears thundered down her cheeks. Her body trembled like a volcano on the brink of eruption. The pressure squeezed at her nerves and she felt like she was about to burst. It was too much. Too much! The girl tore at her hair and raked at her skin. She then seized the pillows from the bed and threw them at the door. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you!" She then fell on her knees. "Why don't I hate you enough?" She whispered. "Why can't I hate you enough?"


	14. Demons(Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Sequence

Egypt felt the cool kisses of the night breeze against her cheek. It moved in wisps around her body like a snake, invisible to the eyes but easy to feel. Above her was the moon drowning in the desolate skies. She leaned again the balcony railing and gazed at the lunar orb. It's light, the reflection of the sun, it's present an expression of it's love. Even during the night, when the sun is nowhere in sight, it's still there, casting light onto the world from the other side. The moon was an expression of the sun's devotion to the world. Even in death, the sun is still there, casting light in the presence of darkness, casting light so the moon can shine. It was beautiful.

Soon, Egypt heard something shift behind her and turned around to find Loki. The silver moon licked his reflection. He looked especially pale tonight, the spitting image of the moon, as though he was carved out of bleached bone. He looked perfect. He was beautiful. The dark god took a step closer and Egypt took a step back. "What do you want?!" She asked in a harsh tone. She still haven't forgave him for their previous conflict.

"You." He said in a voice so soft, Egypt could barely hear it. Soon, he approached her and she found that she couldn't move, as if rooted in place by invisible vines. They led her to him. To Loki. He captured her in an embrace, kissing her and caressing her skin. His fingers felt electric as they glided over her arm, building friction as he claimed her lips. She couldn't escape this. He snatched her will to fight so easily from her. She found herself not caring and allowed him to conquer her senses. She disappeared into his kiss and felt his love against her lips. In the moment's bliss, Loki dragged his hands along her silky robes and exposed her to the cool night. He sought her body, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples till they hardened. Egypt moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss.

"Why can't I resist you?" Egypt asked. She felt his warm breath against her ear, his lips exploring her body. The girl arched her back at the feel of his lips encircling her nub. She shivered against the cold and melting into the warmth of his mouth. She dug deeper into herself and found no desire to fight him, to escape him, to break free from this moment. Every inclination died in the presence of his passion, in the presence of the moon and stars and the sun. "Why do I want you even when I shouldn't?"

Loki continued to pepper kisses along her stomach before diving into his destination. The girl thrashed her head back at the sensations blossoming in her core. Every vertebrae within her began to tremble, the chaotic jingle of her thoughts suddenly silenced. She was left empty with only the feel of his hot breath, soft face and breathtaking kisses between her legs. "No...." Egypt whimpered. "I can't...." She moaned, feeling him snarl her womanhood into his mouth. She cood at the feel of his tongue, so silky and hot twirling along her flesh, beckoning her to join him in their lost paradise. Egypt tried to resist with all her might and heard herself moaning each time. "Stop...." Loki continued his torturous and delicious concentration on her body, making her feel amazing with each flick of his tongue, each gentle kiss and caress.

"No!" Egypt finally pulled away and felt an empty ache within her loins. She contemplated returning to him. "I shouldn't want this!" She shouted. "I shouldn't want you! Stay away from me." She backed away, tears blooming in her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat each time Loki took a step closer to her. "No! This is wrong..." Finally he approached her, closing the distance between them. She could feel the heat and desire spill from his body, feel her own arousal resonate with his. She couldn't escape him. It was as though something kept her with him, an invisible bond, a chain, like intertwined branches their souls were tangled into each other. Egypt couldn't break that bond. It was written in stone just as fire and ice, winter and summer. The sun and the moon. They were caught in a spiral, an endless bond as old as time itself.

Loki wiped her tears away and kissed her eyelids. He didn't speak and it was fine. Egypt could hear his words loud and clear in each kiss and embrace. "Why do I need you...." Egypt whispered. Loki suddenly silenced her woes, seeking her lips and enchanting her with a kiss. They sunk to the floor with Egypt straddling him, her fingers digging into his hair, her breath spiced with desire. With the snap of his fingers, Loki's clothing vanished. He sat on the polished stone of the balcony, stroking Egypt's back from the base all the way up to her neck. She purred each time he caressed her neck and surrendered to his touch. He felt so savory, she couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get enough of his hands like electricity running against her spine and deepening the bond, of his lips like sweet honey against her lips, of his flesh guiding her to a carnal paradise. She allowed him to take her there.

Egypt sunk lower onto his member, grinding against him and feeling his mass awaken her sweet area. She moaned wantonly, feeling their energies collide and their pheromones mix. It was an ironic blend, this passion so haunting in its right, so tempting in its name. Like ice, Loki was cold and devoid of humanity. But, like the winter storms, he could wipe away the old and bring in the new. His scent was so crisp and pure. She could feel the sun within him just as the moon resided in her. Their natures clashed in this heated passion, their union exploding into a carnal parade. Egypt moved harder and faster against him, circling her hips around him and rubbing her womanhood against his abdomen. Loki groaned into her lips and Egypt could feel her temperature rising. Her heart sped in her chest, her mind fell into a blank, there was only their passion, their bodies moving as one, the smells, the sounds, everything radiated as it should. As winter and summer. The moon and the sun.

Egypt moved faster and harder till her body froze. The sensations crumpled into a crash of pleasure, she pulsed around Loki, beckoning his own release.

They remained in a tangled embrace with Loki still inside of her. She could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear, feel his lungs expand and contract with each breath. She listened to the orchestra his life created and wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms, feeling his lips against her forehead. Together they watched the heavens twinkle their joy, saw stars, one by one falling out of the sky, leaving a trail of stardust behind them. Egypt relaxed into the serenity surrounding them. Finally, everything seemed right and felt right. But, despite the peace, Egypt couldn't help but sense that something wasn't right. This feeling gnawed at her consciousness till she finally found the source. There was a red stain on the moon, it grew in size till nothing remained of the moon's shine. Soon, the world was knocked into darkness with the death of light.

"I love you Egypt." Loki whispered to her. Egypt shivered at the words. Why was he telling her this now? Didn't he notice the moon? Something wasn't right. Then, there came a ghoulish howl from the east, the cry grew in volume. Egypt shrunk at the shrill wails. The sounds seemed to bounce off the skies and jumped into her ears.

"What's happening?!" Egypt asked. "Loki, something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong my love." He responded, ignorant towards the horror unfolding around them. There was the screams again, the sounds of ripping flesh and guttural wails. From the horizon line came a blob of black. From the balcony came children of the grave, each rising from the depths in which they came.

"What do you mean?!" Egypt nearly shouted. "Something's obviously wrong!"

"Then...you admit to it?" Loki asked, his voice becoming deeper and haunting.

"Admit to what?!"

Loki suddenly seized her throat, his liquid eyes altering black. He shoved her onto her back, squeezing her neck brutally till all color left her face. "You admit to it!" Egypt clawed at his hand, felt the oxygen draining from her lungs. She tried to speak, tried to comprehend the moment, but nothing made sense. What happened, what did she do wrong?! Why was Loki acting this way?! "You've betrayed me! WHY?!"

Egypt suddenly struck his face, clawing at his cheeks and grabbing his own neck. Loki then grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, before delivering a powerful blow to her loins. The girl scream at the brutal invasion. He continued his merciless strokes, pounding into her even as her loins began to dry and tear. "Please stop!" Egypt pleaded. "Why are you doing this?!" Loki covered her mouth with his other hand and knocked harder into her, drilling his anger into her intimate muscles. Egypt strained around him, trying her best to push him out, only to have him shove past her defenses. He burned his marks into her, bruising her groin and wrists. It was then that Egypt seized his palm with her teeth, ripping the skin till her predator howled in pain. He released her and the girl scrambled to her knees. Before she could stand, Loki grabbed one of her angles and pulled her back towards him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She delivered an angry blow to his face, kicking his jaw and hearing his bones crack from the attack. She then jumped to her feet and fled from the scene.

The girl bolted down the hall, feeling the air rush past her. She ran despite her burning lungs and weakening feet. Her feet. They were burning! Egypt stopped to look at them. Her flesh was peeling off, wounds surfaced, incisions that weren't there before. Where were they coming from?! The girl growled from the keen pain, feeling the imaginary razor slice into her feet, causing it to bleed. She tried to resume her descend and found it difficult. Her wounds burned with each kick of her feet. Walking hurt, standing hurt. She couldn't move! Egypt searched the area frantically, her panic rising, rationality distorting. Loki would come for her soon! She could hear him. Hear the drumming of his angry heart, hear the thud of his feet, he was coming, and he was coming fast! She had to find a way to leave! Soon, a thought presented itself. Fenrir! She could hide in his room, surely he would protect her. Egypt took a small step to the right and entered the nearest room, his room.

Once in, she closed the door and blocked it with a chair. The room was obscured by the red night, the shadows hung on the walls and crept into the corners. It wasn't the distant screaming, the red light that arrested her attention. No. Something far worse. "FENRIR!" Egypt screamed as she raced towards him. She dropped to her knees and collected his broken body into her arms. Red stained his cheeks and poured from his lips. His entrails spilled from his gut. Egypt held back the need to vomit and cried harder. "Fen....FEN!!!" She wailed. What happened to him? Who did this to him?! Her thoughts were racing in her mind, each crashing and exploding into a new horrible thought. It was then that she heard a bursting echo and the thudding of a door. Egypt looked at the door in which she came in. It was still locked. That means...Egypt gasped. There was another door! She dropped Fenrir at the sight of Loki, his demonic eyes burning a hole into her soul.

"Did you do this to him?!" She shouted, all fear vanished from her mind and vengeance and bloodlust claimed its spot. She could feel her anger rising with the decline of her fear. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Fire burst from her pores and lurched after him, knocking into his body at full force. Loki loomed from the flames and unleashed his own power. Egypt dodged his attack and released her fire blast, burying the room in flames. The orange beast feasted on the walls and crawled along the floors, growing in size the more it ate.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Egypt pressed her hands together and released a flood of power, pushing Loki farther and farther into a corner. With one hand, she continued the attack while grabbing the chair with her other hand and unlocking the door. She soon slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway. The scent of roasting flesh resonated behind her. She couldn't silence her tears. It was Fenrir's flesh. He was burning. The entire room was burning. Egypt rushed down the hall and saw the walls flicker in and out of existence. With each flicker, the scenery would change, from the outside world to the halls of Asgard. From the outside world to the halls of Asgard. Soon, the halls vanished completely and flung her into a different scene.

Egypt gasped at what laid before her. Fire rained from the skies and crashed onto the world. Galaxies slammed into one another. One could hear the distant echo of the planets as they smashed into one another, causing meteors to fly into the planet. Chaos reigned all around her. The fire devoured the golden city and giants roamed the realm, smashing towers and crushing the people beneath their feet. What's going on?! From the skies came another catastrophe. Ice. The ice showered the world in thick sheets, intermixing with the flames to create a twister. Above, the red deepened and the moon began to crack. Pieces of its facade descended onto the realm.

Egypt could do nothing but watch the mayhem unfold, hear the screams and cries of the innocent and watch reality fall into death. It was then that Loki returned. He grabbed Egypt by the hair and tossed her onto the ground, wrapping a collar around her neck and sucking the magic from her veins. The girl screamed as she wrestled with the god. "No!" She shouted. Soon an image protruded against the scenery in front of her. A girl with burgundy skin and hair as dark and radiant as the night skies. Asta. "Help me! HELP ME!"

The girl approached Egypt on the ground and whispered the words to her-"Wake up."


	15. When It Falls Apart(Mature)

Egypt laid in bed and watched as the dark room illuminated with the rising sun. It's golden tendrils snuck into the room through the windows and poured onto her body. She stretched her limbs and rose with the solar orb, sitting up in bed and watching the skies brightened with the golden tides. It's presence warmed her and shed light on the thoughts she dismissed for the night.

Those thoughts...

Egypt recalled them, summoning them and watching them ambush her mind. Soon her head was cluttered with the sounds of Fenrir's voice, his words flashing like beacons in her mind and his wisdom paving a path for her. She breathed life into the tales he told her, imagining the scenes he so carefully described.

Even now it felt so strange to think of it that way, to see the innocent child behind the mask, to see an angel inside of a demon. Egypt sighed and brought her knees close to her chest. Hela and Jormungardr, they were really children once, small and afraid. She couldn't get the imagine of them trembling and weeping and wailing out of her mind. Here she was believing they were monsters. Here she was giving into the fallacy they've created and the facades they hid behind. Egypt should've seen right through it. She should've been able to see their broken souls and crippled hearts. She should've been able to see right through their acts.

They've cried once...

They've cried twice...

They've cried many times and she never thought about that. She never considered it and never thought it was even possible. Egypt should've noticed how strange their behavior towards her was. She was the ghost of their mother, the person they must've cried for every single night. And here she was in the flesh and they didn't even bat an eyelash. Hela and Jormungardr, they were numb. They were cold. Egypt allowed life to freeze them and torment them.

With a sigh she relieved herself of those thoughts and laid down in bed. Flipping to her side Egypt gazed at Loki. Her Captor. Her Monster. Her Master. Her Lover. What has the years done to him? What has each sunrise and each sunset robbed from him? Has time truly eroded whatever goodness was left within him, or has it sliced deep into his heart and marred his soul? Fenrir's words...were they true for Loki? Was he truly a prisoner of the years and a slave to his past? Was he a victim as much as he was a villain? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Egypt wasn't sure what to believe when it came to him. She didn't know what to feel when it came to him. Loki was a nightmare, so unreal and frightening. It felt strange to not think of him as such.

With feather light touches, Egypt caressed small circles up and down his abdomen. She could feel his lungs expand and contract with air. With his life, that mysterious volume of lore she may never uncover. She then rested her head on his chest, nestling her head beneath his chin. He felt so warm despite his cold nature. Still the scent of winter linger upon him. Everything about him was cold. Everything about him was dark and lonely. Everything about him was shrouded in mystery.

Egypt continued to caress him, her light touches doing little to awaken him. That's when she saw it. A key. It dangled around his neck, hanging from a simple golden chain. Egypt tapped it. Why did he have a key wrapped around his neck? What was it for? She continued to examine the golden object when it finally hit her. A key...a key...

It could be the key to Asta's old room or to even his personal studies! Egypt needed to find a way to take it off of his neck somehow. But before she could even think of something Loki woke up. He groaned and stretched his limbs before snaking an arm around Egypt's waist. He gazed at her with those vibrant blue eyes. There was something strange about them today, Egypt couldn't quite identify it. She was too absorbed in the key to even ponder upon it.

"Good morning pet." Loki said, his voice languid and soft from his slumber.

"Good morning my lord." Egypt tore her gaze from the key and forced herself to look at him. All she wanted to do was rip the chain from his neck and collect its mysterious. This could be it! A puzzle piece, it had to be. She just needed to find a way to take it away from Loki. She would deal with the consequences later.

A smile formed on his lips and snatched her attention away from the key. Loki was smiling. It wasn't a sweet curl of the lips, but a rough tug of the mouth. Cold. Why was he smiling like that? Before Egypt could further analyze it, she was pulled down to his lips. His broad fingers snaked around the back of her neck and dug into her sensitive flesh. The kiss mirrored his roughness. There was a primal eagerness in the way he explored her lips, biting and pressing hard to cause them to swell and crack. She should've been used to his erratic passion, this roughness and insensitivity. But she wasn't. It has been ages since he last kissed her like this, viscously and without remorse. Egypt would've cried out in pain if he didn't release her at that moment. She backed away from him the moment his hand left her neck. Something was off about Loki today, but then again this is Loki, something is always off about him. Egypt relaxed a little despite the stinging exuding from her lips. He's usually never rough in the mornings...unless he wanted sex. She turned her gaze to her master again, seeing the thought arouse many different possibilities, possibilities to steal the key. She could use his lust against him, maybe even to camouflage her true intentions. The girl smirked. She had an idea. A perfect one.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" Egypt whispered, bringing her sensuous lips to his ear and slightly nibbling at his earlobe. "It might be fun..." She trailed a curious hand down his abdomen and wrapped her fingers around the growing mass buried beneath his trousers.

"I would love to..." He purred.

They climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom, discarding their clothes as they did. Egypt stood in back of him, her eyes glued to his neck the entire time. With the snap of his fingers, frothing steaming water emerged and filled the enormous bathtub.

Loki was the first to dip into the scorching liquid with Egypt following after. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling the water lap at her sides. "I'm curious." Egypt whispered against Loki's lips as she dived down to tease him. "What do you do in situations like this with no whips or riding crops?"

"This." With that pain exploded at her side. The girl gasped and winced as Loki plagued her senses with his touch that burned like fire. He dug his fingers into other areas of her body, awakening her nerves and plunging them into the flames of his arousal. Egypt hugged him tighter and felt the key pressed against her bosoms. She could easily take it now. Loki was too busy hurting her to even notice. This would be the perfect time. The girl slowly loosened her hold on him before pressing against him again. The pain returned and it sunk its teeth into her senses. Egypt fought to continue her plan even as her body transformed into her own enemy. She could feel Loki's fingers jabbing her pressure points. It was settled, this was worse than a riding crop! She tried to let go of him again when she felt his mass poke her thigh. He was ready. She had to move faster.

Egypt then stole his lips with a kiss and rocked her hips slowly and hypnotically into his body. Loki fell into her charms. It was time. Moving her hand slowly down his chest, she snatched the key between her index finger and thumb, igniting a tiny flame where the key was attached to the necklace.

That's it, just a little more. Egypt thought as she watched the tiny flame cut and burn into the chain. She could already imagine her adventure, taste the knowledge she knew she would find. Just a few burns more and Egypt will have the key, she will have all of Asgard's secrets, every mystery surrounding Asta. Just a little more ways to go.

She then closed her eyes again and refocused her energy into the kiss, not wanting Loki to break free from the spell and notice her true actions. But sometimes... when it comes to Loki, trouble is always inevitable.

It was then that everything fell to pieces and her plan was smashed into smithereens. Loki seized her neck in an iron grip and tossed her over the tub, pinning her against the mat. A sharp pang of pain erupted at the place where her pelvis met the edge of the tub. What was happening? Why was this happening? Questions were racing through her mind and she couldn't help but be afraid. She wasn't prepared for Loki's shift, she should've been. Why did she ignore the signs?!

It was then that she felt a hot bolt of pain burst from her buttocks. Egypt screamed, her voice muffled by the mat. She felt the same pain again like an explosion spreading through her body. The girl wiggled and squirmed but it only further agitated Loki. It increased the intensity of each strike, her backside burning and humming with those sensations. "You dare insult me." He said with disgust. But, what was he talking about? What did Egypt do to insult him or even to disrespect him?! For the past few weeks she'd been trying to stay on his good side, scarcely giving into her impulses and voicing her thoughts. She bleached out all offensive qualities about herself when in his presence. And yet he was punishing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She bawled. Her backside ached and she could feel the prickling hot pain increase in sharpness all over her skin.

Loki then planted a fist into her hair and wrenched her up onto her knees. Tears spoiled her face and she averted her gaze from him. He should've felt pity for the girl but he did not. He should've been satisfied by her submissive performance but he was not. Egypt stepped out of line and if he were to overlook her error the girl would make more. Give Egypt an inch and she would take a mile. Loki refused to let all of his hard work go to waste, all those months of disciplining and conditioning her. If Egypt expected him to flush it all down the toilet then she had another thing coming.

It's been so long since the last time you've punished the girl. Called the darkness from the depths below. Loki heard their words, they travel through his entire body. Maybe she needs a refresher on how exactly you repay insolence.

"Must I remind you on what happens when you lie to your king? Loki hissed, his fingers digging into her roots and feeling like claws against her scald.

"I'm not lying!" The girl cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really." His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. She even dared to lie to him twice. "What is ragnarok?" He asked her and he saw her eyes grow wide and her pupils shrink. He watched as that fear scarred her visage and dragged her secrets to the surface. "You know what that is don't you?" He growled in a low angry voice.

"How did you know...?"

The dark god flashed her a menacing smile. "I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Hela. Egypt thought. Loki's guard dog and shadow, it had to have been her. But how did she find out? Was she listening to Egypt and Fenrir's conversation last night? But, Egypt didn't see her at all when she was walking back to Loki's room."So what are you going to do now huh?" Egypt asked. "Hurt me? Lock me up? Or maybe you will try a shot at humiliating me. You know that I've deserved to know and you kept it from me!" She could feel her tears forming and slipping from her eyes. "So go ahead and do what you always do, it's not gonna change a thing! I'm still gonna know about Ragnarok. And I'm still gonna search for the answers you're not telling me."

Her body began to tremble with the force of this sensation, this maddening mixture of anger, disgust and sadness. Anger towards this moment with Loki's fist in her hair and his angry words cutting through her ears. Disgust at herself for contemplating Loki's true nature and wanting to see good in him. And sadness for what she had found instead.She allowed herself to believe it. She believed it for a moment, she believed that goodness and light was somewhere inside of Loki. She felt so stupid and infuriated with herself for believing in that fallacy! Loki was and always will be a monster!

He was never good.

He will never become good.

Her reality, this reality always had a way of refreshing her memory. This was just another example of that.

For a moment Egypt allowed Fenrir's optimism to obscure her perception of the circumstances. She allowed him to hypnotise her mind with childish wonders. None of it was the truth! They were just lies Fenrir told himself as to not go insane, as to not fall into that dark realm his siblings were knocked into. Egypt refused to lie to herself. She refused to bend the truth and trick herself into believing that everything will get better. Nothing was ever going to change. There was no light to be found, no goodness to be revived, no love to save. It was only darkness. Only monsters. Only wolves. Loki was evil and that's all there is to him. But...somehow, the thought of Loki being evil and only evil was the greatest tragedy to her. A part of herself didn't want to stop believing in Loki, didn't want to stop searching. She felt pathetic for holding onto those sentiments. It was the truth. The truth always hurts. It was time for Egypt to finally let go and allow that image to fade away.

"You're right." Loki spoke. "I do have a habit of recycling the same tactics. Perhaps you'd find this one more effective."

With that Loki pulled her up to her feet and dragged her out of the bathroom. The moment they stepped foot into the chambers that's when she heard it, that ghastly crack of thunder that never seemed to leave. SLAP! Came the sound shooting through the entire palace. "ARGHHH!" Did...did Egypt just hear someone scream? The grisly wails would return with each crack of the whip. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Came the violent echoing waves. Egypt heard the person's agonized screams again, cracking through the stillness and bleeding through the quiet. What was that? Where was it coming from? Who was screaming?! Who was Loki hurting? As Egypt stood there, she could hear their guttural wails resonating through her mind and leaving her shivering.

"W-what is that?!" She panicked, heart speeding and courage depleting. Those brutal lashes wouldn't stop. The person's cries wouldn't end. They continued their haunting call, slicing into the air and echoing throughout the chambers. The piercing sounds seemed to come from all directions, attacking her ears from every angle. CRACK! THWACK! Resumed the gut-wrenching parade. The person's wails seemed to gradually fade, becoming lower and lower, dwindling between noise and silence until nothing could be heard from the person again. Even so, the torture continued on with no shouts of mercy following after.

"An alternative method." Loki answered, his voice chilling. He could see it, the lashes crippling affect on her. Every blow devoured that feeble impulse she mistakened for courage. With each strike of the whip the girl would cringe. Her limbs would tremble and he could feel her own aura shaking. Good. The lashes were doing exactly what he wanted them to do. Loki allowed them to further dismantle Egypt of her weapons. Without her defensive shell there was nowhere for her to run, to conceal herself and summon power from. The god grinned to himself, it was time to hammer the final nail into the coffin. "My son deserves it."

His son...

His son...

The words continued to race through her mind, the revelation crashing into her like a moving train. He was hurting one of his sons?!Which son was it? Was it Jormungardr? But what did he do to provoke Loki's hand? What has he not done to deserve Loki's wrath? He was a very likely option but Egypt couldn't shake off the feeling that she was wrong. That scared her. If she's wrong then that meant....that meant...

In that moment when her thoughts finally came to a halt, the answer slammed into her at full force. She no longer neglected the possibility. The source of the cries, the target of each blow... Fenrir! That was Fenrir! What was Loki doing to him?! Egypt's panic increased, spiking up her heart rate and drowning out her fear. He was hurting Fenrir! She had to do something. "Why are you doing this?! He's your son!"

"He's a traitor that defied my wishes and entertained yours." Loki spat. "I know what you and Fenrir were up to last night. I know that he has informed you about my plans and I know you plot to sneak into my studies." That's why he wore the key, to bait her. Egypt fell for it. She fell for his cruel play. "Did you honestly think you would get away with it without my knowing? I thought we had this discussion before. Now tell me pet, are you really that foolish? Does your memory forsake you? Or does your stupidity derive from your disgusting mortal kind?"

Egypt cried harder, her tears thundering down her cheeks like bullets. "You are a fucking monster! You're hurting your own son! Why? I did it! I forced him to tell me!"

"You don't like what I'm doing? Then never defy me again. For now on, you will not be the only person who'll suffer at the hand of your actions. You will have Fenrir's blood as a reminder to never test me."

"You're crazy!" Egypt screamed, her voice shrill and cracking. That's when something inexplicable awoken inside of her. That sensation galvanized her entire body and mind. She couldn't explain it, only that it bestowed her with power. She felt that power swimming through her veins. "Let go of me!" He was hurting her friend. Her only friend in this world. She couldn't let him, she couldn't let Loki win!

Egypt twisted and thrashed even as Loki held her by the hair. Every twist sent a shock of pain where he was holding her. That pain felt hot and sharp as it ejected from her roots. "LET ME GO!" She shrieked. Egypt continued to fight even as her hair strained against his fist, she could feel her follicles tearing and her skin burning. She didn't care. That powerful sensation, that overwhelming aggression drowned all other needs to stop. The girl began to flail her arms, striking the god on his chest. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into this tragedy. Egypt didn't care. She allowed those dark tides to consume her. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed, anger bursting and tension soaring. All Egypt could think about was hurting him. He deserved to suffer! He deserved to bleed and to weep. Loki deserved to feel this building pressure crushing her skull. He deserved to feel the whip gnashing into his body. She wondered if Loki could even bleed. Or was he a beast that withered to ash at every punishing blow?

Seizing her wrists, Loki tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The girl kicked at his chest before raking his face with her nails. Her new found strength disoriented Loki. Where was this strength coming from? Had he not deprived her of her determination? Mangled her courage and shredded her will? Even so she continued to fight. She struck him in his face causing a pang of pain to zip through his cheek. Loki tried to snatch her wrists. Egypt clawed at his snatching fingers, wrestling with him and pushing him. Their minds were locked in a duel for dominance. For war. Loki could see her strong-will with each lash of her hands and blow from her fists. It only angered him. This wasn't supposed to happen! The girl was supposed to be shrinking in fear and succumbing to this moment. Where had this sudden burst of courage come from?


	16. Crumbling(Mature)

Loki was still on top of Egypt, struggling to pin her down. In a heated fit she struck his chest with her feet, knocking the air out of his lungs. Loki masked the near crippling impact she had on him and snatched her legs, thrashing them at either side of him. She screamed, vocalizing that pent up rage and allowing it to spew out of her at full force. She felt so overwhelmed and out of control. Her grip on the situation was slipping. Egypt could feel that fire raging inside of her, spreading rapidly and draining her focus. In that moment, it all felt so unreal. Her flailing limbs, the colorful curses escaping her lips, Loki's harsh glare, they all felt so...fake as if she was trapped inside of an illusion with no real end or beginning. Nothing made sense. Loki's action's didn't make sense, this rage that stung her lungs didn't make sense. This reality was so surreal, as if it was a fabricated fallacy of another's making.

But this was real. It had to be real. Even now Egypt could feel Loki's nails biting into her skin. Feel his cruel afflictions batter her soul. She could hear his growling words lash at her ears and see his movements paint this horrid scene. So why? Why did she suddenly feel detached from it all, as though she was watching their brawl from above?

Egypt was then yanked back into reality from the blistering force of Loki's strike. He struck her breasts causing a wail to bubble in her throat. She forced herself to keep quiet, refusing to give Loki the satisfaction of her plight. The girl then retaliated against him, grabbing his face and planting her nails into the skin encircling his eyes. "I will pluck them out if I have too!" She threatened. He squashed her attempts, nabbing her wrists into his fist and twisting them down onto the bed above her head.

Loki kept her in that position for as long as he could. He watched the girl squirm and struggle like a mouse on a glue trap. Even as he held her in this inescapable hold, her determination didn't falter. It was as though it was made of stone, or perhaps something grotesque and alive. Her determination fed upon their plight and spat it back at Loki with double the flames. That desire blazed in her eyes, this new spirit to fight. This wasn't Egypt's usual determination, that reckless blend of primal instinct and defiance that she loved to flaunt so much. No. This was the backlash of something far more ghastly.

Why isn't the girl succumbing to this moment?Cried the god as he directed his voice inwardly. I thought you said this plan would work?! This is one of the many reasons why I never take your word on anything! I should've went along with my original plan.

Chaining her to your desk for an hour wouldn't have produced the desired effect either. Voiced the shadow woman. Her sultry voice lingered in his ears as it echoed through the depths of his mind. Slowly, she anchored the god lower and lower into her enchantments, further ensnaring him into her web. It didn't matter if Loki barked at her or voiced his grievances. It does nothing to erase the hex she had upon him. He was no longer his own mind. His thoughts, his woes, his fears were born from the shadow's own hand. Have faith in me Loki. The woman said, her voice as soft as kisses, but as cruel as hisses. She beguiled the god with her false prophecies and like the serpent to the maiden, she had him wrapped around her finger. She watched him devour the fruit of her lies.

Loki obeyed reluctantly. He continued to snatch and grab at the girl, his attempts marking her body in the form of scratches and welts. Egypt swung her legs in the air only to have them forced down by Loki's weight. "Get your hands off me!" She bellowed. In that moment, time seemed to drag it's hand. Everything appeared to move in a languid slow motion. Egypt looked around frantically. What was happening? Was she dreaming? Was this seriously all just a dream? In that instant....something broke into her view. Something horrifying. With bewildered eyes and agitated quivering lips, she screamed. Surrounding her were residence of the grave, an army of dark figures. Loki's eyes altered ebony and a green swirling mist appeared beside him. The green woman. At the snap of her fingers the vision ceased and Egypt was thrown back into her reality. Time quickened its pace and Loki matched its velocity, moving his hands faster.

What was that?! What did Egypt just see? That was not normal. None of this is normal! It was then that she felt something snap inside of her and a divulge of fear stormed into her mind. The girl whimpered, watching her courage plummet into that despairing pool of horror. This time she tried her best to get away from Loki.

The god was becoming irritated now. One could see the anger bubble in his eyes, see that tension mark his face and tighten his jaw. He could feel the shadows within him urging him to strike the girl. Loki thought against it. That would be too merciful. She deserved a far more devastating blow. He knew just the thing. Flipping her onto her stomach, he seized her wrist and thrashed them behind her back before knocking her feet from under her, immobilizing her on the bed. "So you wish to fight me pet?" He spat. "Then I will give you something to fight about!"

"Fuck you!" Egypt swore, her head finally coming out of that illusive fear. Even so, the vision played in the back of her mind.

"Yes. Yes you will." Loki threatened.

The girl braced herself. It wasn't fear that caused her muscles to tense. No. Loki's threats did nothing to stroke her fear. She was used to his obscenities. There was nothing he could...wait...what is that? Egypt thought, feeling something huge probing at her rear. Her mouth fell open. No. No.No! No! Was Loki really? Loki was! All the air rushed out of her lungs at the thought. She couldn't take him there! He was too big! The girl began to squirm and whimper when Loki struck her buttocks. THWACK! With a stifled sob Egypt tried to leap away from his grasp. Her attempts were rewarded with more swats to her backside. THWACK! THWACK! Her punishment seemed to muffle out the hissing calls of the whip.

"You will do best not to resist me or I will hurt you severely. " Loki slithered the words.

"NO!" Egypt screamed, that's when she felt her anger stir within her, rising higher and higher till it jumped out of her pores in the form of fire. Loki released the girl as the bed burst into flames. The fire spread to the floor, gobbling every item in sight.

Egypt took this chance to flee. She tried to scurry away when Loki shoved a hand through the orange curtain and grabbed her ankle. "Stop!" Kicking out her foot, she struck Loki's nose, causing it to gush red at impact. But that didn't weaken his hold on her ankle. He continued to pull the girl with Egypt resisting him, holding onto the opposite side of the bed and allowing the tug-of-war to rage on. She needed to get away from him, but how? Her fire didn't work. Kicking him didn't work either. The girl lifted her head and searched the area for anything! Anything that could free her from his grip. That's when her eyes fell onto a pillow on the bed engulfed in flames. She could use that. Snatching the disintegrating object She threw it at her captor, distracting him long enough to crawl away. Egypt glared at him from the other side of the flames, the smell of roasting silk and sweetness filled her nostrils.

With a heated growl Loki lunged after her, causing Egypt to flee to the balcony. There was no where else to run. Nowhere! He had her pinned against the balcony railing. Gulping, Egypt turned timidly to face the treacherous distance. They were too high up in the palace for Egypt to jump off. Looking down below, she whimpered at that intimidating body of water haunting her and daring her to jump. Egypt couldn't do it. She couldn't swim, she couldn't run. She was trapped.

The sounds of Loki stomping towards her caused her neck hairs to stand. He grabbed the girl violently, allowing his wrath to mar her flesh. Egypt trembled in his grasp. She couldn't do anything! There was nothing Egypt could throw, no attacks she could use. Nothing. For once in their entire fight, she felt truly and helplessly vulnerable. She allowed herself to wallow in her defeat. "I'm sorry!" Egypt said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, her sobs increasing and words shrinking. "I'm sorry..." Her knees wobbled and her legs gave out beneath her. The only thing holding her up was Loki. "I'm sorry...please..." Egypt sank, falling out of his hands and curling up into a ball at his feet, trembling and weeping.

What was this? Loki stopped and watched the girl wither at his feet. Those tears were true and genuine. Her quivering limbs and watering eyes conveyed that fear. Fear. She finally collapsed and gave into his influence. But Loki shouldn't have cared. She disrupted the peace and dared to fight him. He should punish her despite her obvious surrender. But...he couldn't. Loki couldn't bring himself to harm the girl, not while she was trembling and crying. He couldn't fight against that sensation her sorrow gave him. That sense of regret and remorse. Loki knew he shouldn't show her the slightest bit of kindness or mercy. She deserved to shrink before him. But, there was something about her helplessness that reeled him in. He found himself going against his instincts and spitting on the shadow's compulsion.Egypt had the face of his late wife. The face he loved, the face he hated and missed. And yet he allowed his own darkness to rip the spirit from her eyes. Wasn't this what he wanted? To see the girl break? Hadn't his ambitions required him to reap the tears of this mortal?

Loki sighed. He didn't wish to continue this circus. For a moment, he wanted to pretend that his ambitions didn't exist, that the rancor between them derived from a much lighter source. He became tired of reliving those dark hours. For once he wanted to see the light, even if it was for a short minute. He knew the darkness would be knocking on his door by tomorrow.

"Shhh...." Loki soothed her, kneeling down in front of her. With a gentle hand, he caressed her drenched cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes even as she shrunk away from him. "It is okay, I'm no longer angry. I'll send word to Hela and have her stop the punishment on Fenrir." He promised. Even so, Egypt didn't believe it. A wolf still prowled inside of him. She didn't trust it for a second. And beside, Loki didn't deserve her forgiveness, not after everything he put her through, subjecting her to foot torture and condemning her to fade away in a dungeon cell! He was truly a monster. Egypt wondered if she were to lock him in her childhood room, would he evolve? Or maybe devolve into a much more horrifying abomination? He was already a creature without a soul, that was abominable enough.

"I won't hurt you." Loki whispered. "But don't ever go behind my back for anything ever again. I only ask for your obedience, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Egypt pronounced roughly. She tried to crawl away from him when he stopped her, pinning her between his body and the railing. His body was like a brick wall blocking her escape. The railing was a teasing ticket to freedom. Freedom if she lived. Death if she does not. "Leave me alone!"

"Mind your mouth pet." Loki said a little more assertively. "I may have forgiven you but I am still your king and I will not hesitate to correct you if you continue." He then grabbed her arms and pulled her close into his body, allowing her head to rest between his shoulder and neck. The girl wiggled but didn't thrash or but up too much of a fight. She wanted to. She so desperately wanted to toss him over that railing. But why?! Why couldn't she move, why couldn't she fight him anymore? Why didn't she feel the desire to rebel? Had she grown weary of the constant war? Or..or has she given up? No. She can't give up! Egypt refused to become so helpless. She tried to revive her flames when Loki brought his thumb to her lips, tracing her bottom lip before replacing it with his. He kissed her softly, coaxing her into that lazy trace of surrender. She found herself slipping and gravitating towards his enchantments. No. She hated this! She hated how good his lips felt against hers, how his strong hands felt as they traveled through her hair. Egypt hated that she didn't want to break away. She had to. She must. Fenrir needed her. She needed herself. Egypt didn't want to become Loki's puppet.

No. She kept saying in her mind. No. No. Egypt thought as Loki laid her on the floor and covered her body with his. Stop. She wished to say as she felt herself leaning into the motion of the kiss. Her head felt fuzzy and her mind fought to stay alive. All she wanted to do was remain there in his arms, drinking in and receiving this kiss. It was wrong. This was wrong. But as she opened her mouth to accept Loki's passion, it felt right. Those pathetic sentiments embarassed her. But what embarrassed her the most was when she moaned into his lips and felt herself moisten. Nope! That was the last straw. With that, Egypt pushed the god off of her and scurried away from him. "Stay away from me!" She said, pinning herself in the tiny corner of the balcony railing.

"Pet." Loki said, impatience branding his voice. "Enough with this madness. You know you don't want to continue this war."

"You're wrong!" Egypt accused. She knew he was right. She hated that he was right. Why couldn't she hate him enough to desire to see him suffer? Was it because of Asta? Something told her that it was because of her. "I would rather die than do what you want"

"You already have repeatedly." The god purred, taking a step forward.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

Loki continued, drowning out her words with his own. "Over and over again. Must I recount the many times you've knelt at my feet, begged for pleasure at my every command? You are already mine pet. Your mind. Your body. Your soul." He approached her, towering over her with his intimidating stature. "Even your insatiable cunt is mine. You can't help but to do all that I ask, to not to is to go against your very nature. All you mortals desire to be ruled and in the end you will always kneel."

"You seriously think it's in our nature to serve assholes like you?" Egypt snorted. "Jerks who need constant validation that they're good enough to be looked up to?" She scoffed. "You don't even believe it yourself. 'In the end I will always kneel' my ass. In the end you'll always bitch at how much of a loser you feel like on the inside." Egypt could visibly see Loki's jaw clench and his pale blue eyes flicker with malice. She hit a nerve.

She watched as the god took a step forward, his eyes discarding whatever false kindness they had before. "You never learn do you pet?"

"Only for things that don't matter." With that Egypt bolted for the tiny space separating the edge of the table from the balcony railing. Snaking around it she raced towards the door when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and tossing her into the cove of his body. Loki entrapped her in an inescapable web of arms, holding her tightly before sitting in a chair.

The girl squirmed and wiggled in his punishing embrace when he struck her thigh. He continued to strike the same spot, piling more pain on top of pain, more strikes of lightning on top of thorns. Upon the last strike, Egypt's leg was covered in welts, rogue reds, scalding and painful. The girl sat perfectly still on Loki's lap, her humiliation surfacing in the form of tears. She allowed each droplet to fall, it only summoned her rage. "Never in your meager little life will you ever come to think that you can say whatever comes to your mind." Loki snarled, the heat rolling off of his tongue with each word. "You better come to never trust the thoughts in your head. They will reward you with more pain and suffering than you can ever imagine. And you better not take my threat lightly pet, you think you're suffering now? Imagine what will happen the moment you pluck my last nerve. So does this matter to you now pet?"

"No." In a flash Egypt rammed her elbow into Loki's side, driving the sharp bone into his rib and relishing in the pained howl escaping his mouth. His hold loosened and she broke free. She sprinted towards the door, running, charging. She was almost there! So close! She could feel her determination spiking before it was slammed down. Just like the rest of her plots, this one was snatched and crushed by the hands of her reality. She instantly felt Loki's hand upon her neck, slamming her against the wall neighboring the exit. How could something so close feel so far away?! Egypt gazed at the balcony door, watching it tease her and swing her chances of escape on a pendulum.

"Why must you make everything so difficult?!" Growled her captor. "And then you wonder why I hurt you."

"I don't wonder why." Egypt spat back, wiggling free from Loki's hands. She still couldn't escape with Loki blocking the exit. "I already know why you do 'cause you're a freaking lunatic! And you know what?! Screw you and your crummy threats, you don't scare me and they sure enough don't! You think you're so tough, that people admire and fear you? Well guess what you self-righteous, pretentious fruitloop you're not! Nobody gives two flying fucks about you, we don't take you seriously. You're a joke! The only thing you're good at is being a useless abusive jerk! Maybe that's why Asta died." Egypt paused. "You know, that probably is the reason why. She did it on purpose to get away from you. Goodness, you're so bad that you even drove your own wife to suicide." In that moment, all images blurred into a chaotic blend of flying colors. Each zoomed past Egypt's line of vision, going so fast, too fast for her to perceive. Just like that, time slowed down again. Just like that. The world was tilting....no....the world wasn't titling. She was falling.

Time then increased it's speed, forcing the girl to the ground. Egypt slammed onto the unforgiving concrete like a ton of bricks, feeling the rough surface scrap into her cheek and bruise the flesh around her eye. W-what just happened? Egypt looked up at her master. Shock and pain sketched his face, his pupils dilated and his bottom lip quivered. Looking down she saw his hand. His hand. It was then that she felt that sting. Prickly pain stabbed into her left cheek. It all made sense. Loki. He slapped her. Loki slapped her!

Pain and shock widened her eyes and she could feel those wretched tears roll down her face. Why did it surprise her? Loki was abusive! It shouldn't come as a surprise to Egypt, he did far worse acts to her before in past, but yet, for some strange reason, this act was by far the worse one to her. He struck her face. She could feel the disturbed skin swell.

"Egypt I-"

"NO!" Egypt climbed to her feet and backed away, finally making her way to the door. "You stay the hell away from me." Turning around, she ran through the door and out of the bed chambers, leaving Loki with their ashes and with their flames.

The girl kept running, running from everything and running from nothing. All seemed to melt in this messy despair she fell into. All reason, all thoughts, they faded away. She kept running, not knowing where she was running to, her ears deaf to the hissing slashes of the whip, her mind foaming with the events that had just transpired. Loki's actions shouldn't have hurt it the way it did. She was used to his brutality. But, somehow, Egypt felt like she was breaking. Her heart swelled with these shameful feelings and she couldn't take it. She didn't want to take it. Soon her legs collapsed beneath her and she dropped to the floor. Her body shivered as if from the cold. She remained there on the floor, despairing and wallowing in those painful emotions. Despite her woes, despite the events that had just happened, Egypt's mind replayed another scene. A far more pleasant scene, but to the writhing girl, it was just as painful. She thought about her childhood dreams, thought about the dancing trees and singing birds, the swirling colors. And. Him. Her thoughts tormented her with his pale blue eyes that held no darkness, no marks of hatred and lies. Just happiness. They were so innocent, so pure and unreal. How could clear skies transform into raging seas? What has the time robbed from those eyes? Loki's eyes? Why was he so bent on hurting her? Hurting everyone?

Egypt was then stolen away from her thoughts by the sounds of the whip. They stalked the halls. Banishing her tears, the girl rose to her feet. There was no time for self-reflection and pity, Her and Loki's conflict happened for a reason today. She just remembered it. It gave life back into that raging spirit inside of her. She could hear the thunder and feel it feeding that anger. Enough with the tears. Enough with Loki. They didn't matter but Fenrir did and he needed her.

She bolted down the long hallway, dodging every guard and forgetting about her nakedness. The lashes became louder and louder with her descent. Egypt continued her venture till she arrived to a large door. CRACK! Came the sound shooting through the door. This was the room! Pressing her palms against the cold gold, she forced it open and gasp at the sight. Chains. They were the first things she saw. They dangled from the ceilings and a variety of torture devices fashioned the blood-stained walls. Blood. Their was so much dried up blood it nearly made Egypt hurl! This was a torture chamber. They had Fenrir locked in a fucking torture chamber! Egypt followed the blood stains to the center of the room when she caught sight of him.

"FENRIR!" She shrieked. The boy was limp in his chains, his legs weak and barely supporting him. Egypt could see the chains biting into his wrists, allowing a string of red to emerge from the silver. She couldn't restrain her sobs as she looked at him. His body was broken and weak. Still. The lashes continued. SLAP! Came the wretched whip. The boy wasn't even responding to it anymore. His eyes were open and hollow, gazing into an empty distance and not seeing her. "FEN!" Egypt screamed. "Leave him alone!" She charged into the room and spotted Jormungardr sitting on a leather couch, enjoying the show. Just like that, the illusion was broken and she saw him for what he was, for what he always was. A wolve. He wasn't a child of war, a tormented soul. He was a sadistic fuck who derived pleasure from other people's pain. Egypt couldn't forgive him. He was taking pleasure out of his own baby brother's pain!

Jormungardr then turned his curly brown head in her direction. A crooked smile chased his lips. "It's quite fitting for a whore to show up wearing nothing but her own shamelessness." He said with amusement. "And here I thought that good-for-nothing would keep you occupied. But from the looks of it-" His eyes traveled over the curves of her body, noticing the bruises that began to surface. "It looks like he already has. And like the pathetic mortal you are I bet you enjoyed every last minute of it."

Egypt turned a cruel eye at the boy, Fenrir's influence draining from her eyes. In an instant, that spirit fought back. Fire enveloped her entire body and lunged from her pores, flying towards the boy. Jormungardr dodged the blast, at first shocked before amusment befell his eyes. With a smile he said- "You wish to fight whore?" In a rapid shift of moment, he appeared before her, moving too fast for her eyes to detect. All she saw was a trail of blurred movements and color. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of".

"Brother what are you doing?" Hela asked, halting her activities for a moment. "You know father would be displeased if you touched his precious toy."

The boy chuckled a low menacing rumble. "When have I ever cared for his thoughts?" He closed his eyes before opening them, displaying a pair of yellow eyes instead of the blue ones she was used to. With a start, Egypt stepped back. Her reaction seemed to fuel Jormungardr. He continued his metamorphosis, rejecting his humanoid arms for a pair of scaly greens ones. His face was the last to distort. Scales plagued his skin like a sickness and fangs filled his widening mouth. "And don't worry little sister. I'm only having a little fun". With that, he raised a clawed hand and slashed it down Egypt's face, gashing her skin and causing her cheek to bleed.

The girl flinched at the stinging and burning from her wound. It did nothing to sully that bite within her. He hurt her friend. She wouldn't rest until she made him hurt too. That spirit whipped inside of her, wielding her movements and causing her to jab the boy in the stomach with her fist. She exchanged it for her knee, ramming it into his gut before seizing his throat, pushing him back and slamming him down onto a table. The wood collapsed beneath him and a look of fear and shock blazed in his eyes. Egypt was puzzling everyone with her sudden burst of strength. Even she was amazed but she didn't show it. She would ponder its origins later.

Clenching the boy's shirt, she brought him closer to her face and hissed- "Stay the fuck away from Fenrir and me." Dropping him, she made her way towards Hela whom dropped the whip. Egypt noticed that the girl's legs were shaking, although Hela was trying to hide it. She hardened her gaze and clenched her jaw.

With a sassy smirk she said- "Do you honestly beli-"

"GIVE ME THE KEY!" Egypt shouted, cutting the girl off. Her steam seemed to shock even Hela. Her dark eyes flew wide open and a scowl took over where her smile was. "If you don't give me the key I swear to fucking god I will make you regret it." Those words, that sharp blade in her voice, they didn't sound like they belonged to Egypt at all, as if her actions and words were hijacked by an alien source. But what? That wasn't bite. That was a munch and a crunch and a taste for blood. This wasn't Egypt at all, but she didn't fight against that rage. That spirit. She allowed it to determine her actions.

Before she knew it, Hela was digging in her pockets and gave her the key. With it, Egypt freed Fenrir from the shackles and he fell into her embrace. She nearly fell from his weight and struggled to carry him to the door. Once she left that's when Hela flipped. She screamed, allowing her anger to storm through the chambers. The goddess did nothing to conceal her defeat and began to break everything in sight, throwing the different whips and torture devices on the floor and stomping on them, throwing all the content on the table near her onto the floor and grabbing at her dark waves. "FUCK!" She screamed.

Jormungardr sat and watched his sister's parade, relishing in how easily she could break. She was always breakable. It was easy to manipulate her anger and it was always fun to watch the aftermath. Tossing items on the floor and breaking her belongings were part of the deal. "You are truly more pathetic than I've ever realized sister." He taunted, wincing as he got up from the pile of splintering wood beneath him. "Watching you cower was truly amusing sister. It's about time you showed the world the weak little girl hiding behind your sword. I wonder what Loki would've said if he saw this? Now that's an even more promising aspect."

"SHUT UP!" She spat viciously. "Don't you dare act like you weren't just defeated by a little mortal bitch!" Hela growled, tears stinging her eyes. "Don't you dare act like I'm the only one at fault. You weren't prepared for her stunts just as much as I wasn't. And don't you dare tell father what happened here. I will not hesitate to rip every last scale off of your body if you do".

The boy only laughed at her claims. "As charming as always sister. I won't tell, the circumstances will tell him itself. Soon even he will realize that you're nothing but a frightened little girl afraid of her mother's anger." He smiled. "But really Hela, you should've seen how foolish you've looked. I'm sure you would laugh too."

"It's not funny!" Hela dismissed him. "It's not fair! If it was anyone of us in that situation she wouldn't have come to our aid. She always did rash things for Fenrir! Even in this life." She shouted. "Why is it always about him? Why is it always about someone else!"

"It's simple sister." Her brother started. "It's because we're the most unlovable creatures ever known to the gods." He smiled despite his statement. "Love is a weakness sister. What do you think would've happened to us if we kept believing in that sentiment?"

"We would be dead..." She whispered.

"Exactly." Her brother said. "Baby brother was fortunate for being locked away. He wouldn't have lasted a day in the real world."

"And we have?"

He smirked. "Better than everyone else."


	17. What Lies Underneathe(Mature)

"NO!" Egypt screamed, kicking and flailing in the soldiers' grasps. "Let go of me!" She swung her legs in the air as they hauled her down the stairs. It didn't matter how much she struggled, it did nothing to loosen their grip upon her.

She watched as the scenery diminished into a more dingy setting. From the surface to below, Egypt recognized these wretched halls, the leaking pipes and running mice. She was back in the dungeons. "STOP!" She huffed her cry once more, pushing and shoving the enormous men looming over her.

That's when they picked her up and tossed her into the dark room. No! No! She thought as she scurried towards the closing door. The light was thinning and the door was closing. With that the light ceased and she was completely thrown into darkness. "Open the door! I don't deserve to be in here!" She screamed, banging on the door. She continued to strike it, ignoring those cold bolts of pain shooting through her hands. It didn't matter that it hurt, her entire situation stung. What's more pain when she was already drowning in it?"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Egypt screeched, her shrill cries disturbing the quiet. With a final strike, her entire hand quaked with that excruciating pain. The girl swore. She couldn't continue this madness. She was so angry and humiliated! Those men dragged her down here as if she was a dog. They wanted her to rot down there like one.

So the girl slid down the cold door and balled her hands close to her stomach. She could feel those wretched tears again, threatening to spill from her eyes. "No..." Egypt refused to cry. She refused to wallow in her own defeat. That's what Loki wanted. Whatever he wanted, she wanted the exact opposite of. So she remained in that spot, curled up like a ball and feeling sorry for herself. She couldn't believe she was back in this hellhole. Egypt thought she saw the last of this place the moment she gave herself up to Loki. The girl grimaced. How pathetically clueless and trusting she was. Did she honestly think Loki, the very man who kidnapped her was a man of his word? She snorted at her own naivety. Who knew he would subject her to more obscenities the moment she left her cell? She should've know. Loki was terrible at concealing that fact. He wanted an acrobat in his circus and Egypt devolved into that role. Now she was wondering why her every path was encased in flames.

The day Loki said he would make her walk through fire, Egypt didn't realize he meant it. Now she was wobbling on a tightrope, watching as every terrible deed Loki has ever done to her come crashing down around her. Shattered images of their time together knocked into her. She felt herself falling back into that hole of her defeat. Everything Loki has done from hurting her feet to slapping her cheek, what were they all for? Did he just enjoy humiliating her? Abusing her and making her perform for him? Egypt balled her hand into a tight fist and could feel her nails stabbing into her flesh. She kept doing it despite the pain, even as something warm and wet swaddled her palms. At least this was something she could control. Her pain. Everything that happened beyond those prison walls she couldn't control. Just like in her 'normal' life. Egypt stepped out of a prison just to go into a new one. Only in here, there weren't any parties to drown out her sadness. No Aquas to stray away from her mind with. There was only darkness. Only madness.

This was a crueler prison. She was bound to Loki's side, trapped in silence. Egypt couldn't fight back without receiving a harsh blow from Loki's reign. She couldn't speak out without being shoved back into that pitiful state. Egypt scoffed. At this point she didn't know if she wanted to question it anymore. Loki was just an awful person who derived pleasure from madness. Her plight fed his obsessions, fueled his lust and drove this rush.

That's what she was to Loki, a host to suck all the life out of. And all for what? To satiate his absurd ambitions?! To breath life into a catastrophe beyond his control?! Loki was insane! He was truly twisted and demented. There were no redeeming qualities about him. The same went for his accomplices. For Thanos....

With that the door yawned to life with a long creak. A flash of yellow light swamped the dreadful place. Egypt narrowed her gaze. Loki was here. "What do you want?" Egypt slithered between clenched teeth. She glowered at the towering shadow sketched in front of the light. He stepped into the place, dragging his own malice to fill the space.

"That is no way to greet your lord pet." He spat. A storm of malice ambushed him as he intruded into the cell. Loki looked at her girl and examined the purple energy dancing around her. Her aura was raging. He smirked. Loki was in the mood for another round. He invited her rage to play with his. "Have you lost your manners?"

"Yes". Egypt tilted her head. "And I gained more common sense in return." She glared at the statue of a man approaching her, flinging her into his shadow. She capture his eyes, those unwavering blue orbs. He was glaring at her so much that she felt like she was drowning in it. Egypt pulled herself through, she refused to let him win this round. "You know I don't deserve to be here". His crocket accomplice, Thanos deserved to be in there. He was the one with the secrets, the one with the lies...

Loki arched his brow. "Oh really?" He said. "Are those the delusions you're entertaining pet? The belief that you are not to blame for what has happened to you? You defied my wishes and plotted to invade my personal studies." He shouted scathingly, hammering the words into the girl. He noticed how she slightly shrunk in his presence. Loki smirked at how pathetically she tried to conceal it. She couldn't hide her fear from him. That's what he lived for. "You even dared to raise a hand at your lord and refused my favors when I gave them to you." He stalked even closer towards the girl, his shadow further devouring her image. "Aren't those crimes worth punishing?"

"No!" She snapped, feeling her anger froth inside of her. "If you want something to punish why don't you start with yourself. If you ask me you're drowning in crimes!"

"Did I ask for your input pet?" Loki hissed, his voice becoming more keen.

"Does it look like I care if you did?" With that Loki snatched her neck, pressing forcefully against the girl's windpipe. He inched closer towards her and could feel that avalanche of fear rolling off of her. Good. He thought as he tightened his hold. She should be very afraid. The time for harmless play was at an end. He was dead serious now. Loki then lifted his gaze to find hers. Despite her fear he found the girl spouting daggers at him. It was very like Egypt to still have bite even when she should be crumbling. Her fighting spirit didn't work that way, giving up was never an option. That's what Loki liked the most about her, she made this game of cat and mouse more fun that way. He enjoyed pawing at that superficial defiance of hers.

"Oh but you will." He pronounced, watching as that flame inside of her shook in his wake. "You will care when I leave you in here to rot with the rats. Now let's make it more fun shall we?" Loki hauled her up to her feet by her neck. "You will seek my every approval when those rats start crawling all over your body, biting into your flesh as if you were their meal. Of course, by then when you're plagued with diseases I will not want you anymore. Do you wish to know what will happen if I tire of you?"

The girl clawed her way into Loki's flesh, digging her nails into his wrists and hiking up his blood. "I will be free from you." She sputtered. In an instant she struck his Adam's apple, running the moment he released her. She felt her heart lift the moment she saw the door. It was open, her freedom was right there. She just had to run and she'll get there! In that moment Egypt almost forgot just how cruel reality could be. It squashed her attempts under its boot and forced her back into her despair. Loki's hands were suddenly upon her, driving into her flesh and slamming her against the wall.

The girl screamed in his grasp, squirming and scratching his hands. "Is this what you want pet?!" Loki grunted, seizing her wrists in his fist. "To resume our fight?"

"NO!" Egypt screamed, trembling like an abused puppy. She could feel her knees wobbling and threatening to collapse beneath her. No. Not again. "Why do you keep doing this?!"

"Doing WHAT pet?" He spat out violently, squeezing her wrists tightly. "Conditioning you to better behave yourself? Teaching you manners and obedience?! Do you not like my lessons pet? You have me under the impression that you like cruelty." His anger spiked when he saw her shake her head. "Then why do you insist on provoking me?"

"I do not provoke you!" Egypt refuted, a sob hitching in her throat. "You're just cold hearted! You like seeing me suffer, that's why you always make everything so hard! Why do you do this Loki? Why do you always try to hurt me!"

No....

Not again...

Loki said to himself. He felt a slight pulling on his thoughts, the same pulling he felt during their brawl this morning. The same brawl that ended with his remorse. He refused to succumb to the girl's tears as he had before. Despite his efforts he could feel his heart tugging at her words. No! He will not let her make him feel guilty! Loki was in the right. The girl deserved his malice and every welt he gave her. But why, why did it feel like he was lying to himself? Loki watched as the girl sobbed before him, shaking like withering leaves. There was something so vulnerable in the way she wept. He couldn't help but lose himself in her woes again. It beckoned emotions Loki thought he abandoned a long time ago.

That's when a whisper emerged from the depths and hauled Loki back to the surface. Do not be swoon by the girl Loki. The shadows advised. The more you allow your emotions to take the wheel, the less control you will have over her and yourself. The girl's swollen cheek is the result of that. Do not repeat the same mistake Loki.

Believe me. Loki responded inwardly. I won't.

"Enough with your constant babbling!" Loki growled, the aggression in his voice muting Egypt's sobs. He drove his hard gaze into hers, stripping her outer barrier until he finally came across her naked core. Those dark corners that belonged only to him. Loki continued to glare at her if only to wrench those aspects of her to the surface- that frightened and weak little girl he knew he saw. "Your feelings are irrelevant to me. Don't you ever think that you could sway me." He barked, saying the words more to himself than to Egypt.

The shadows were right, Loki had lost control today. By wielding his emotions, he plunged into a hole even he can't get out of. He clutched her wrists tighter. He knew she noticed them. Those wretched wounds that surface at every mention of Asta's name. Those bloody injuries the girl was responsible for! He then stared at her swollen cheek. It swelled with all the broken years of his life. He could see his scarlet rage bruising the flesh.

"I will not hesitate to put you back in your place if you ever try to manipulate me." He threatened the girl. Her trembling ceased and she was now reflecting his anger, sharpening her gaze and narrowing her eyes. Loki ignored her attempts at looking fearsome, she still looked as harmless as a pup to him. "Do I make myself clear?" The girl was quiet and he shook her. "Do I?!" He voiced keenly.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes my lord." Satisfied Loki released her wrists and walked towards the door. He was about to close it when she called out to him.

"Can I at least ask you one question..." Egypt started, sucking a shaky breath into her lungs. "Why...? All I ask is why... why did you whip Fenrir? He loves you so much and you don't even see it!" She said, feeling a violent rush of tears pour from her eyes. "That boy believes in you, even when he shouldn't. Did you know that he wasn't angry at you or Hela after he was whipped? But I guess you don't care to know. You don't know how to love."

"Take that back!" Loki spat his thunder, spinning around and pacing towards her. "You know nothing of what I am capable of!" Loki felt that affliction slice deep into him. He found himself shifting away from the shadow's wisdom, falling gently into the girl's hand. "So don't you dare believe for a second that you know anything about me." He hissed. Loki tried his best not to fall into the girl's emotional trap. He could feel himself gravitating towards her words. Eventually he stopped fighting the urge to correct her. "I do know how to love."

"Then why don't you show it?!"

Loki paused. Silence prevailed for those long moments that seemed to drag into eternity. The space between became more and more dense. It was then that he began to replay her words in his head, scourging himself with the truth behind them. The man sighed. He couldn't show love. Loki was sure that part of him died the moment Asta had a blade plunged into her chest. He then unconsciously lifted his hand to where his heart was and was surprised to feel it beating, as if expecting it to not be there. Sometimes it felt like it wasn't there. Sometimes it felt like it was ripped out of his chest and tossed into the grave where his other side rested, to never be revived again. At least he didn't want to revive him. Not if it meant reliving those heart-wrenching moments.

"You ask a lot of questions for a prisoner." He said.

"I only ask the right ones." Egypt grounded out. "So are you gonna answer it?"

"Yes." He said before slamming his hand on the wall above her head. He chuckled derisively at the sight of her jumping in surprise. "Love is for the pathetic and weak. You won't survive in this kind of world with butterflies and rainbows. I refuse to entertain that stupid notion of yours." He breathed, feeling himself tremble at the core and trying not to show it. It was as though his body was being rocked by those emotions. Loki couldn't stop himself from shaking. He then balled his hand into a fist and fell back into the mosaic of his mind. There were no rainbows and sunshine. Whatever fool thought that to be true should truly be pitied. Only the foolish would entertain themselves with illusions. Loki's lips tugged into a tight smile. He was an idiot once. That's when life delivered its sticks and stones. They will always hurt him.

"Is that why you're cruel to everyone every second you get?!" Egypt questioned. "Is that why you're so bent on spreading your misery and controlling others? Huh?! Because love is for weaklings." She released a pitiful chuckle that sounded more like a sob. "So you make sure to make everyone as angry and bitter as you. But let's look on the bright side. At least that's something you can control, everyone's hurt and pain. " She shook her head. "And you don't wanna give up that control. Not even when I came back. This leads me to another question. Why are you so bent on breaking me down? I thought you loved her! I thought you missed Asta. I thought you all loved her, but oh this is not the first time I've been wrong about you. I was also wrong to believe that you were good once."

That drove a nail into his heart. Loki didn't like that it stung. Her words shouldn't have any kind of affect on him. But it did. He could feel those centuries old wounds rip open. His emotions bled through. "Dammit..." He grumbled, trying to piece himself together before the girl noticed. Why did she have so much power over him?! It should be him with all the power and her crumbling before him. The god grimaced. Reality had a cruel sense of humor. "There you go again pet, talking as if you know the world inside and out." He said. "Let me tell you a secret, you do not. You definitely don't know my life neither do you know yours." The god was still chipping on the inside. He felt so pitiful that he had to laugh, it sounded more like a cry for help. "'Good' you say. You don't even know the definition of good. Asta was good and yet her sins ran deeper than mine. But of course, to you she was free from red."

"What do you mean?" Egypt asked.

"'What I mean'? I mean that I am not the only monster here. You hurt me once, but of course death saved you the burden of remembering that." Loki snarled.

Egypt was silent as she puzzled over his words. There was the slightest hint of pain in his voice and she couldn't unhear it. It didn't make sense. What has Asta done to be called a monster? Had she abused Loki? Mar his body with her rage and shove shame into his brain? No. Egypt doubt she ever hit her children as well. Whatever she had done, her sins weren't as deep as Loki's. Yet his cynical phrases kept replaying in her mind. The girl wrinkled her nose. She knew better than to ignore them. She couldn't even if she tried, the moment she did, the dreams began to emerge in her mind, teasing her with those vile images. That's when she heard those gut-churning words again blaring in her mind. 'WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME'? Egypt jumped at the memory. It was clear that Asta hurt Loki but how? "What did I do to hurt you?"

There is was, that question Loki had been dreading would leave her lips. It was enough to wreck whatever tough exterior he shrouded over himself. The god grunted as he watched his mask shatter to ashes. It didn't make any sense! Why was he so easily exposed?! Was his outer shell that weak of a shield? With her words, Egypt blasted through his outer walls. He could feel his inner world tilting over. Loki turned away from her, feeling his body tremble again as he remembered those scenes. He didn't want to remember them. They were too painful. Yet he couldn't stop the images from coming, as if they were shoved into his mind by an alien source. In a moment of weakness, he allowed those tears to fall. He felt sick to his stomach just sitting there crying. "...Lied to me...."


	18. The Unexpected(Some Smut)

"Awk!" She gasped at the feel of the tails slapping her entire body. They prowled over her naked flesh, marking her with their presence. Her entire body was on fire. It seemed to drag into eternity. But she sensed the beating wasn't that long. But if she were asked how long it lasted, she wouldn't be able to answer.

Time ceased to pass while she was in her leather bonds. With the restraints biting into the flesh, she felt another vengeful slap of the cat-o-nine. She screamed gutturally. Despite the pain, the burning and her crying, she didn't try to stop it. She didn't want it to stop. She was grateful for the sensations. With another violent slap, all of her nerves buzzed alive. She felt alive.

When the beating finally ceased, she relaxed. Her senses grateful for the break. A pair of arms then encircled her waist. His arms. He pressed his strong broad chest against her burning back. The sweat honeying his flesh seeped into her raw flesh, wrenching a scream from her. Even so. She didn't beg him to leave. She laid still despite the pain, inhaling that intoxicating scent of winter.

It showered her nose like snow. She missed snow. But she wouldn't have to miss it too much with him there. It was then that he brought his hand against her fluttering stomach. She inhaled deeply the moment they met her breasts. With strong dexterous fingers, he hauled the pleasure out of her.

She sung her arousal. "...Uh..."

A night with him always meant pleasure and pain. Pain and pleasure. They were an unbreakable bond, like yin and yang, fire and ice. Always and forever joint as one. And that's how she learned it. That's how she loved it.

It was pleasure now that she felt- pleasure so overwhelming, it was almost as torturous as the pain. Yet she couldn't get enough of both.

His mouth then found the undersize of her breast, causing a thrill to bolt into her stomach. She arched her back, desiring more. But when he pulled away from her, she pouted and whimpered. When she heard a sharp whistle slice through the air, she knew why he did. He wasn't done hurting her yet.

The girl cried out the moment the cane met her skin. It burned worse than fire. The second strike was worst than the first. She could feel that sharp digging pain create a bold welt on her thigh. He continued to strike her. She knew he was savoring her plight and counting her tears. He needed them and she gave them to him freely. She knew he would give her double the pleasure later for doing so.

By the time he was done, her entire face was drenched in tears and sweat. Her entire body shivered, on the brink of collapsing.

That's when he freed her from her restraints and she sagged into his embrace. She felt like dead weight against him, unable to hold herself up or move. Exhaustion wore her senses out. She was left feeling groggy in his arms, heavy lids fighting to remain open, mind fighting to remain focused. The girl fought off sleep like a stubborn child. She felt like one. She always felt so weak and vulnerable after their sessions. Even so, she didn't complain. It was the only time she ever felt at peace.

With his mouth now pressed against hers, he laid her on the center of the bed. His lips never left hers. He kissed her so passionately and with so much possession, it was hard not to surrender to it. His sweet breath spiced her tongue like wine, his lips felt so forbidden against hers. He deepened the kiss, kissing her as if her mouth was his mouth. Her lips his lips, like they were one body. One soul.

"...haa..." She sighed against him.

He pulled away from her now and knelt between her spread wide legs. When he looked up at her, she saw all of his passion and desire for her. They intermingled in his blue eyes, twinkling brighter than stars and making her knees feel weak. There was something else in his gaze, something she never saw before. It was soft and seemed as fragile as glass. There was a soul. There was a heart in that sight.

She tore her eyes away from him the moment he pressed his wet tip against her entrance. She exhaled when he slid into her smoothly. There was no need to prepare her. She was so slick and wet inside, she was sure she could take two of him.

He pushed his hips against her, causing his mass to push against the back wall of her vagina. She clenched him in response. As he moved, her elasticity widened for him. Her sloshy folds shivered around him.

He moved inside of her with long meticulous thrusts. With each plunge forward, she felt so filled and nearly overstuffed. He continued that rhythmic pattern, causing her to pant beneath him. At his mercy, the only thing she could do was surrender, sigh and enjoy this moment. Ecstasy left her lips and the sounds of his lustful breaths only tipped her closer to release. Tilting her hips up she took more of him. Pressure built in her hips. He forced it higher the moment he caressed the place where their bodies joined.

Before she could expel, he latched his strong fingers around the back of her neck, forcing their eyes to meet. When he spoke, it wasn't english words she heard. It was something foreign and mellifluous like music. Her ears yearned to hear the phrase, "du er min" again.

He continued to manipulate her body like an instrument. She sung for him as if she was. When she came, she felt that entire wave surge through her body. She spasmed around his wide girth. When it was over, she was spent and happy and at peace. After a few more thrusts, he expelled his passion into her center.

They were both left heavy breathed and exhausted. Once their breathing tranquilized, he locked his fingers around the collar on her neck, forcing her eyes to meet his. He whispered, "jeg elsker deg." For the briefest moment, she saw his heart open in his eyes. It vanished as soon as it came. 

"Mmm..." Egypt groaned as she opened her eyes. Just like that, the dream vanished, poofing away like fairy dust. As her eyes surfed the room, she didn't quite notice the scenery. How could she when she was toiling to remember the dream. She furrowed her brows in frustration, sighing exasperatedly. It seemed like she would forget more the more she tried to remember.

"Hmpf!" She sulked, giving up. She sensed it was a good dream. The pleasure tingling between her legs told her that much.

The girl smiled to herself and thought about relieving that ache. But when she reached down to her center, she realized something. That realization caused her heart to drum wildly in her chest. With wide fearful eyes, she examined what she was lying on.

Silk.

She was lying on silk.

Jumping into a sitting position, she took a long look of the walls imprisoning her. Brown walls curtained her view instead of the pitch darkness of her cell. Plush carpets replaced the dusty stone floors. Light spilled in from the windows.

The girl sucked in a started breath. There were windows. There weren't any windows or carpets and color in her cell. Where was she? She thought when she heard the cackles of her fire. She watched as that boisterous flame danced in the fireplace, mocking her ignorance. The girl looked away bashfully, feeling stupid for not knowing where she was.

With a hesitant hand she touched the silk. She did so so cautiously as though she was expecting it to spring to life. Before she could wonder where she was, the answer came to her at full force, crashing into her mind like a speeding car.

Finally she knew. If her mind had forsaken her then the bruises marring her body did not. The answer was clear. Egypt tore her eyes completely away from that horrible sight. Skin crawling and stomach coiling, she braced herself for the memories destined to come.

She remembered it all, the sights and smells, his touch. Egypt gulped. Her lust. She cringed at the memory. Goosebumps glazed her skin at the thought of surrendering to that menace! Had her mind truly abandoned all hatred? But why? She asked herself. Why would she sleep with someone bent on hurting her?

Sighing, she brought her knees close to her chest. Her eyes fell unfocused on the wall before her. Instead of seeing its surface, she saw him and her, him pinning her against the wall and driving into her body. She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the thought.

It was insistent. She kept seeing it. She kept seeing him. That ache blossomed at her core. She clutched her hand into a tight fist, unable to push the images aside. Her nails bit into the tender flesh of her palm, even so, the images continued on. It hurt to remember. It was sickening to remember. If she could bleach out the memory of his touch then she would. If she could wrench those images out of her brain then she would. The girl whined. She felt the stabbings of guilt shoot through her. What was more frustrating was...

...She wanted to do it again...

...And again..

..And again.

Egypt shuddered when the images became more real. Her senses began to tingle. It was as thought Loki was there with her, touching and caressing her. She closed her eyes. For once since opening them, she surrendered. The guilt diminished.

The door yawned open, exposing the dark god to her eyes. His eyes were unfathomable pools just as they always were. But, something else was there. Something primal. From the smile etched on his lips, she knew what he wanted.

He stepped into the dungeon. His steps sliced through the quiet that muffled her ears. She could feel her heart beat to the drums of his steps. As he approached her the only thing she could do was stare like a deer caught in headlights.

He was now towering over her, her face just below his groin. She glared at him for it. Baling up her hands, she tried to revive her rage, forcing the events of yesterday into her mind.

Fenrir's weeping wounds flashed before her mind's eye. It was enough to get her blood pumping. Clenching her jaw and hardening her exterior, she prepared herself for the fight. Her master continued to look down smugly at her. He looked at her as if he owned her. That was enough to pluck her nerves.

But just when she was about to open her mouth, the energy, that heat was zapped away from her. The girl gasped. Her entire body relaxed against her will. Her jaw slackened and her fist loosened. What was happening?

When she looked beyond Loki, she saw another figure lurking in the shadows. Her dandelion eyes poured into the girl's. She clicked her tongue, sensing what was happening.

The words Asta said to her, she truly meant them. From the intensity of the goddess's gaze, the girl knew she wouldn't rest until the deed was done. Until Loki was happy. That should've sparked her rage but it didn't. She wanted it to. Instead she sat dormant at his feet. A fleet of emotions swelled inside of her. None of them anger. When she tried to glare at the goddess, her eyes just softened even more.

She tried and failed many times. The girl tried so many times until tears welled in her eyes instead.

Her master then squatted in front of her, "shh..." he soothed. Extending a hand, he brushed a loose kinky strand behind her ear. When she stared at him, she saw a man she longed to despise. She saw a face that haunted her since childhood, a menace that tried to break her in every which way. Yet, her hands didn't itch to strike him. Her eyes didn't harden and her tongue didn't spit thunder. This was a nightmare. She thought.

At the snap of his fingers, a leathery material formed around her neck. The girl gasped, startled by the collar hugging her throat. The surprise soon ended the moment he grabbed her chin. His strong fingers nearly bruised the sensitive flesh.

His pupils dilated, devouring the blue hue of his eyes. His breathing quickened. The girl bit her bottom lip, knowing he was aroused. He leaned in closer so his lips were pressed against her ear. He whispered, "you will be a good pet for me tonight."

The words made her shiver. They stung the place where her anger would've been. She felt hollow without it.

Moving his lips from her ear, he claimed hers. He kissed her softly at first, allowing their tongues to mingle in a dance. As much as she tried to fight it, she sighed against his sensual mouth. He devoured her bliss and coaxed more out of her. He worked magic over her, kissing her more fiercely with such passion, it caused her legs to go weak.

She kissed him more eagerly now, inhaling this passion as if it was the air she breathed. He brought her closer to him, his hands traveled over the curves of her body. Her nipples hardened against him.

"...haaa..." Egypt sighed. She squirmed restlessly in her bed. Her nipples taut and begging. A fire also ignited in her core. Her womb seared milky and her canal ached with need. The guilt diminished a little more.

He stripped her bare, pulling the tunic over her head and dragging the pants off of her legs. The god moved behind her and she leaned against his toned body. He was slightly lying down against the wall, it made her feel like she was lying on a human chaise.

With masterful skills, he explored her, reaching for her center and finding it hot and soggy. He parted her thick folds, her juices squirted all over the floor. She could hear him chuckle darkly in her ear. It sent a powerful shudder through her being and pounded into her hips.

The girl sighed at how pleasurable his hands felt against her. He touched her so possessively and so curiously, as though he was feeling her body for the first time. His index finger traced her needy entrance, his thumb rubbed her engorged clitoris. She threw her head back and gasped.

"Mmm...!" Egypt moaned loudly. She remembered the feel of his strong hands claiming her, wanting her and freeing her. Arching her back, tension began to knot in her stomach. She needed him. So she decided to do it herself.

With the snap of his fingers, a vibrator manifested out of thin air. She cried out in surprise when he flicked it on. She soon melted into its buzzing motion. It titillated her flesh, sending powerful waves into her clitoris.

"Uh!" She sobbed. "Oh my god!" Panting, she grind her hips into the device, wanting more and needing it all. Wave after crashing wave pulsed through her and her mind went blank. She bit her lip when he stirred her folds with it, making circular motions with it and traveling up and down her lush seam.

It awoken nerves she didn't even knew existed. Nerves only he knew existed.

"Fuck!" Egypt cried out as she violated her flesh. Prying into her folds, she tantalized her entrance, pumping in and out of her drooling tunnel. Her hungry core sucked her in. She titillated that sweet depression, pounding against it and feeling her pleasure rise. It was as though an invisible rope was pulling her towards the ceiling. She was rising, going higher and higher.

As he teased her, he captured her lips. He kissed her long, slowly and deeply. With his free hand he snatched her breast, rubbing that lonely taut flesh of her nipple. Her entire body felt his presence. His warmth radiated all around her. His crisp scent kissed her nostrils.

Her thighs were draped over his, her back against his chiseled chest and abdomen. Lastly, his mouth was on her mouth, their breaths intermixing as one.

"...Ah....haa..." She sobbed in ecstasy.

"Oh god...!"She was getting closer.

"Mmmm..." She was pounding faster.

"Please..." She was grinding harder. "I'm going to cum!"

Gasping, Egypt snatched her hand away. She jolted into an upright position and she was shuddering. But not from the pleasure, no amount of pleasure could ever kill that guilt now pushing to the surface. Her core continued to throb alive. She brought her hands to her mouth, biting her nails nervously. What was she doing? She asked herself. Masturbating to that sadistic freak?! Was she insane?

Her heart pounded wildly. What was worse was that, she enjoyed it. She loved it. The girl groaned aggravatedly. She never hated anyone as intensely as she loathed herself in that current moment.

What was wrong with her? Egypt thought, feeling hot angry tears sting her eyes. "I'm so stupid..." She whispered.

As her eyes fell on the wall, it wasn't Loki she saw. No. The girl choked on a sob as the thought of Fenrir entered her mind. She could almost hear the violent cracks of the whip again, see his brown flesh cry bloody tears. When that image ceased, her feet began to tingle. She massaged them. Ghastly scars marked the ravaged flesh. She tore her eyes away from them.

She was his captive. His enemy and punching bag. There was nothing pleasurable about that. Nothing.

With a sigh, she hopped off of the bed. Her entire body felt sticky with perspiration and juices painted her inner thighs. The girl cringed at how filthy she felt. Desiring a shower, she trudged towards the door when she stopped. Her eyes darted over to that heavy door standing slightly ajar. She gravitated towards it and pushed it open even further. Loki's studies stood before her, empty of his presence. Her heart fluttered in her chest. There it was her chance.

A smile formed on her lips. It was time to play that freak for the fool he was. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her.

It was done.


End file.
